Fire of the Stars
by LMDB
Summary: Quand deux âmes perdues entrent en collision, le feu rencontre les étoiles. UA. DM/HG.
1. I

**INFORMATION**

Oubliez tout ce que vous savez sur Hermione Granger. Dans cette histoire, elle fait partie d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur.

**.**

**À PROPOS**

_Fire of the Stars_ est un post _Prince de sang-mêlé_ UA dans lequel, après la mort de Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort règne en maître sur le monde sorcier et Harry Potter, avec l'aide de l'Armée de Dumbledore, essaye de trouver les horcruxes et d'autres secrets du passé dont les origines se perdent dans la nuit des temps.

Pour mon propre plaisir personnel — _je dois avouer_, Sirius Black est toujours en vie car j'ai de grands projets pour lui.

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

Tous les personnages, places et références magiques appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais vous vous en doutez.

**.**

**FIRE OF THE STARS**

**PARTIE I**

**.**

« We've all got both light and dark inside us.

What matters is the part we choose to act on.

That's who we really are ».

— Sirius Black, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix._

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

Il était dit qu'il y a très longtemps, le monde sorcier avait été crée de la main d'être très puissant que les moldus craignaient plus que tout. Si les personnes dotées de pouvoirs surnaturels étaient forcées de se cacher c'était bien à cause de cette peur et cette jalousie que ressentaient les simples humains à leurs égards.

D'après les nombreuses légendes, les premières personnes avec des pouvoirs surnaturels étaient trois sorcières nées du feu. Lorsqu'une boule de feu s'écrasa sur la Terre, des millions d'années auparavant, trois figures jaillirent des flammes, la peau d'une pâleur extraordinairement intacte, de longs cheveux presque blanc qui semblaient dompter le brasier d'où elles venaient de sortir. À cette vue, les Premiers Hommes furent captivés par ce qu'ils voyaient et n'osèrent se rebeller face à elles, de peur que quelque chose de moment leur arrive.

La première à sortir du brasier fut Éris Crawford, celle que l'on considérait comme étant la plus âgée et la plus féroce. La seconde fut Splendora Crawford, la cadette et Isis Crawford, la benjamine.

Devant les trois femmes du feu, les Premiers Hommes s'agenouillèrent devant celles qu'ils considéraient comme leurs maitresses ; celles qui les guideraient vers le bon chemin et les nombreuses conquêtes du monde. Durant les premières années, les trois soeurs offrirent aux Premiers Hommes des connaissances immenses et leur apportèrent tout ce qui était à savoir pour survivre et construire un avenir grandiose dans ce nouveau monde.

Seulement, là où Splendora et Isis étaient adulées et considérées comme des déesses, Éris se retrouva bien seule pendant de nombreuses années. Jalousant ses sœurs, elle mit tout en place pour attirer vers elle les plus délaissés des humains jusqu'au scandale.

Éris fut alors bannie et fut envoyée en exil, par ses sœurs, sur une cité inhabitée au nord de l'Angleterre. Jurant de se venger et maudissant les moldus et ses sœurs qu'elle considérait comme des traîtresses, elle invoqua toute la magie noire qu'elle possédait et toute la noirceur du monde et supplia les forces supérieures de lui offrir un pouvoir si puissant qu'il pourrait dépasser absolument _tout_. C'est là qu'il lui apparut. Deux énormes cornes lui sortant du crâne, des ailes aussi grandes que celles d'un dragon, la peau rouge comme le sang et le regard rempli de haine. À sa grande surprise, elle ne fut pas horrifiée par l'_homme _qui se tenait devant elle et fut, au contraire, intriguée par ce qu'elle voyait : l'Ange déchu. Comme elle. Ils étaient différents des autres et cela ne plaisait pas au reste du monde ; c'est pour cela qu'il lui offrit ce qu'elle avait souhaité : _le pouvoir ultime_. Ce tout petit médaillon qui donnerait à quiconque appartenant à la famille Crawford des pouvoirs invincibles.

À partir de ce moment-là : tout changea. Et toute femme Crawford qui recevait ce pouvoir périrait un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

_book of love _— fleetwood mac

* * *

Seul, posté devant une fenêtre qui donnait vu sur un sombre jardin, Draco Lucius Malfoy contemplait avec mépris le spectacle qui se passait sous ses yeux : plusieurs personnes se trouvaient dans le grand jardin du manoir Malfoy — dont son cher père. Ces-derniers étaient en train de torturer à la mort avec le sortilège _doloris _un '_traitre à son sang',_ comme ils aimaient les appeler.

En effet, les temps avaient beaucoup changé depuis cette fameuse bataille au ministère de la magie. L'armée de Dumbledore avait perdu la bataille et le monde magique avait sombré dans la démence et le chaos. Plus rien n'allait pour le plus grand désespoir de Draco Malfoy et le reste du monde sorcier.

Pourtant, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté par rapport à son père. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Draco n'avait cessé d'essayer de recevoir de l'attention de la part de son père. Un simple sourire, des simples félicitations, une simple accolade mais rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Du moins, jusqu'à la victoire des mangemorts ce quatre juin dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt-seize lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres félicita le jeune fils Malfoy pour son efficacité et sa loyauté qui l'avait donc propulsé au rang de bras droit du mage noir. Draco n'oublierait jamais le regard que son père lui avait alors lancé ce jour-là : _un mélange de fierté et de peur._

Depuis ce jour, ce n'était plus Lucius Abraxas Malfoy le mâle dominant de cette famille mais bien Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Continuant de contempler d'un air supérieur son paternel et ses compagnons de 'jeu', Draco Malfoy se demandait vraiment si ce qu'il se passait actuellement était réellement la vie qu'il voulait vivre. Enfin 'vivre' — pour Draco, était un bien grand mot. Draco n'avait jamais vécu sa vie comme il aurait dû la vivre. Draco n'avait jamais eu le choix et il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui. Enfermé dans cette espèce de piège géant depuis sa naissance, Draco n'avait jamais vécu sa vie comme les autres personnes de son âge. Dès sa naissance, le vingt-neuf mai dix-neuf cent quatre-vingts, Draco Malfoy était conditionné par son père pour suivre les règles à la lettre.

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 1 :** Un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments.

Lorsque son père laissait les autres sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui mettre quelques corrections, Draco ne devait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse ou de tristesse. Au fil du temps il avait appris à porter un masque.

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 2 :** Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse jamais au niveau des autres.

Draco ne devait jamais se considérer comme inférieur. Il était supérieur aux autres familles. Il était le roi et les autres étaient de simples paysans dans son royaume.

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 3 :** Les sang-de-bourbes sont le fléau de ce monde.

Haïr, insulter, tabasser, humilier, _tuer_.

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 4 :** Un Malfoy ne refuse jamais le combat.

Pour Lucius Malfoy, le mot « _lâcheté_ » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 5 :** Ne jamais désobéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était comme un Dieu. Un ange déchu pour ses partisans. Décide de le défier et les derniers mots que tu entendras seront '_Avada Kedavra'_. C'était sans doute la seule règle que Lucius semblait craindre.

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 6 :** Ne jamais décevoir Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Un mot de travers, un regard, un sentiment, une faiblesse et c'est la torture assurée.

Draco avait mis beaucoup de temps pour apprendre toutes ces règles. Malheureusement pour cette dernière règle, Draco n'avait réussi qu'à la respecter que récemment.

Mais est-ce que cela était suffisant ? _Non_. Toute cette situation l'aurait été si Draco aurait encore cinq ans. Le Draco de cinq ans aurait tout fait pour obtenir de l'attention de la part de son père et c'est ce qu'il avait fait durant toute son enfance mais maintenant… Il s'en fichait. _A moitié._

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans la pénombre puis : _silence_.

Draco prit une grande inspiration et se massa l'arrête du nez.

_Du_ _calme_, _du_ _calme_, _du_ _calme_.

Il prit une seconde inspiration.

_Tout_ _va_ _bien_, _tout_ _va_ _bien_.

Il prit une dernière grande inspiration quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui provenait de l'escalier en bois non loin de la chambre du jeune Malfoy. Draco s'empressa alors de s'installer à son bureau, attrapant au passage une plume et fit mine de rédiger quelque chose.

_Toc_ _Toc_ _Toc_.

Vu la manière assez particulière dont on toquait à la porte, Draco savait qui se trouvait derrière la porte en bois : _Son paternel,_ Lucius Malfoy. _Oui_, il avait une façon particulière de frapper à la porte : _stricte et rapide_.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur le grand et fière Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Ce-dernier n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il avait l'air certes plus fatigué, ses longs cheveux blonds lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules et son teint était plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumée. Draco ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, ce qui agaçait son père mais ne releva pas ce minuscule détail. Malfoy père s'avança élégamment vers le bureau de sa progéniture et posa sa canne à l'endroit où son fils écrivait.

« Nous avons du nouveau. » déclara son père. « Réunion dans le grand salon dans cinq minutes. » se contenta de dire froidement Monsieur Malfoy.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt parti.

Draco lâcha sa plume et se passa les deux mains sur son visage. Si les informations obtenues s'avéraient fausses comme les précédentes c'est lui qui prendrait et très cher. Il attrapa sa baguette en bois d'aubépine et descendit au grand salon qui se trouvait dans l'aile ouest du sombre manoir. Il marchait avec une telle nonchalance que cela devrait être interdit par le ministère de la Magie. Les murs regorgeaient de tableaux représentants les membres de la famille Malfoy. Son grand-père, feu Hyperion Malfoy, semblait jauger les personnes qui osaient le regarder. Draco était l'exception. Grand-père Malfoy accordait toujours ce qui semblait être une sorte de sourire ; Draco n'arrivait jamais à déterminer si cette grimace était un semblant de sourire ou bien du dédain. Arrivé devant les grandes portes qui menaient au salon, Draco se demandait bien ce qui se passerait ensuite. Soit, les informations obtenues serait bonnes, soit, _au contraire_, beaucoup plus de personnes risqueraient de disparaître pour toujours.

Et pour ce qui devait être la troisième fois de sa vie : Draco priait pour que ce soit lui qui disparaisse à tout jamais.

Quand un petit elfe de maison ouvrit les portes, Draco eu le _plaisir_ de trouver autour d'une grande table en bois les mangemorts les plus importants accompagnés, en bout de table, du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ah, Draco. Prends place, je t'en prie. » prononça le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix glaciale.

Draco s'avança doucement et alla s'installer entre le Lord et sa chère tante : Bellatrix Lestrange. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui — le prince des mangemorts. Une fois assis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva.

« Mes chers… amis. » commença-t-il. « Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour une seule et unique raison : _Euphemia_ _Splendora_ _Crawford_. »

À ce nom, des chuchotements se firent entendre.

« SILENCE ! » ordonna Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. « Aujourd'hui, nous avons obtenus de nouvelles informations grâce à notre charmant invité du jour : Monsieur Mondingus Fletcher. Oh, veuillez excuser la froideur de notre petit Fletcher, il est un peu… _crevé_. »

Au jeu de mot, pratiquement tous les mangemorts se mirent à rire en contemplant le corps sans vie de leur '_invité'_. Quelques instants plus tard, le silence reprit place dans la grande pièce.

« Comme je le disais, de nouvelles informations ont été obtenus grâce au formidable travail de Lucius Malfoy et de son équipe. » il se mit à marcher autour de la table, doucement.

« Il est possible que nous ayons enfin trouvés où elle se cache. » reprit-il. « Ou du moins, qui elle est maintenant. »

Des chuchotements se firent encore entendre dans la salle.

« Comptez-vous réellement commenter tout ce que je vais dire ? » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « SORTEZ ! » aboya-t-il. « **_NON_** ! Pas toi, Draco. »

Drago le fixa un instant et se réinstalla sur sa chaise tandis que le reste quittait la pièce. Le Maître s'approcha du jeune homme âgé de dix-sept ans pour se poster derrière lui. _Règle numéro une : ne jamais montrer ses sentiments._

« _Draco_, _Draco_, _Draco_, _Dra-co_… Mon plus fidèle et loyal mangemort. » dit-il en posant la main sur les épaules du jeune blond. « Sache que je suis extrêmement déçu. »

Le blond écarquilla ses yeux.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître mais… Puis-je savoir en quoi je vous ai déçu ? » demanda le fils Malfoy.

Le Maître ricana et Draco dû retenir un frisson.

« _Oh Draco ! _Après tout ce temps, les informations, les indices, j'aurais pu penser que tu aurais fait le lien avec _elle_. »

Drago fronça des sourcils.

« Draco, n'as-tu toujours pas compris ? »

« Compris quoi ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira, lasse.

« Vois-tu, le nom de Euphemia Crawford t'étais peut-être inconnu jusqu'à ce que je t'en parle or son visage ne l'est pas. »

_Mais_ _qu'est_-_ce_ _qu'il_ _raconte_ _encore_ ?

« Mais encore, Maître ? »

« Drago. Tu connais cette personne personnellement. » annonça-il, blasé.

Draco était dans l'incompréhension totale.

« Draco, j'aimerais te confier une mission. »

Draco abaissa le genou gauche automatiquement et baissa la tête.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître. »

Voldemort sourit alors de toutes ses dents, un sourire mesquin et s'approcha à nouveau du jeune fils Malfoy.

« Retrouve-moi celle qui répond au nom de Hermione Granger et ramène-la-moi. »

* * *

L'air était plutôt chaud en cette soirée d'été. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, c'était sans doute la saison que Hermione Granger préférait : il faisait beau et chaud et généralement cela annonçait la fin des cours et donc les retrouvailles avec la famille. A présent, Hermione s'en fichait des saisons ; rien n'était pareil depuis quelques années maintenant. Après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, le monde d'Hermione s'était écroulée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gagné et Hermione avait une fois de plus perdu sa famille. Peter et Anne-Marie Granger avait été les parents les plus parfaits du monde et Hermione avait été extrêmement chanceuse de tomber sur eux. L'un éditeur pour un célèbre magasine britannique et l'autre dentiste. Avant qu'Hermione n'arrive dans le petit foyer, Annie et Peter avaient essayé d'avoir un enfant. Ils essayaient depuis trois ans avant d'abandonner. Et puis, Hermione était arrivée et elle avait été le miracle de leur vie et Hermione n'avait connu aucun miracle à part eux.

Et elle avait dû effacer tout ça et partir loin.

Hermione savait que si _il _venait à découvrir qui _elle _était vraiment, ses _parents_ allaient être interrogés et torturés jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent. Bien évidemment, Hermione ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque ; trop de personnes auxquelles elle tenait étaient déjà mortes sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quelque chose.

Hermione autorisa ses yeux à se fermer, profitant ainsi — assise sur le sable, de l'air chaud qui venait caresser son visage et de la musique si paisible que jouait les vagues en arrivant sur le sable. Hermione appréciait fortement cet endroit ; tout semblait en paix ; il était presque impossible de penser que la guerre existait bien en ce moment même.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un se rapprocher d'elle pour s'asseoir à sa gauche. Une odeur de livre vint lui caresser les narines ce qui lui fit finalement ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, Hermione vit que c'était son meilleur ami depuis ses onze ans : Harry James Potter — _un livre dans les mains_. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

« Quand penses-tu que nous pourrons dire la vérité à Ron ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur son livre.

Hermione fronça des sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

« Jamais. » dit-elle. « Une fois qu'il sera au courant, toute la Terre le sera également. On ne peut pas courir ce risque. Pas maintenant. » reprit-elle.

Harry soupira.

« C'est vrai mais c'est notre ami et pour toi, c'est un peu plus qu'un simple ami... » dit-il un sourire en coin.

Hermione rougit.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à parler de ça maintenant Harry... »

Il ne répondit pas et Hermione décida d'attraper le livre que tenait son meilleur ami entre ses mains : _Les soeurs Crawford et l'Enfer. _Hermione dû se retenir de rouler des yeux devant le choix pittoresque de lecture de son ami.

« Es-tu sérieux ? »

Harry haussa des épaules, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

« C'est juste à titre d'information. » se défendit-il.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

« _Mais bien sûr._ » Hermione roula des yeux. « Sais-tu que ce bouquin n'est qu'un amassé de connerie ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y crois pas que cela est forcément faux. » rétorqua Harry faussement vexé.

« Donc ces femmes auraient participé à la création du monde sorcier et tout ceci existerait réellement ? Comment pouvons-nous être sûr à cent pour-cent que cela est vrai ? Personne n'a jamais entendu parler de cela et personne ne les a jamais rencontré. »

« As-tu déjà rencontré Godric Gryffondor ? »

« Non mais ce n'est pas pareil —… »

« C'est exactement pareil, Hermione. » coupa Harry. « Il faudrait demander un jour à Lupin ou bien Rogue pour en avoir confirmation. »

Hermione roula une fois de plus les yeux.

« Comme si Rogue détenait la vérité absolue. »

Les deux amis gloussèrent comme deux gamins avant de reprendre la conversation sur un sujet un peu plus sérieux.

« As-tu trouvé, avec le reste des idées, ce que pourraient être les prochains horcruxes ? »

Harry referma son « amassé de connerie ».

« Non pas vraiment, enfin... Remus pensait au serpent, ce qui n'est franchement pas une idée stupide mais le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas l'atteindre et c'est surtout quasi impossible à tuer sans qu'_il _ne s'en rende compte… »

Hermione soupira. Cela allait être très compliqué pour le détruire s'il s'avérait que c'était un des horcruxes restant.

Elle entendit quelqu'un à nouveau qui venait dans leur direction, elle se retourna et vit Ron avec une tête qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle se leva automatiquement, suivit d'Harry.

« Il y a eu une attaque de mangemort. Une famille de moldue a été tué. » annonça-il péniblement.

Hermione ferma les yeux, la main sur son coeur. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas Annie et Peter Granger.

« On sait lesquels des mangemorts on fait ça ? » demanda Harry.

Ron prit une grande inspiration.

« D'après ce qui est écrit dans ce fichu journal, sont félicités : '_Nott Sr, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, Bellatrix Lestrange , Malfoy Sr et Margareth pour avoir rendu justice aux Sorciers en se débarrassant de la famille : Calloway. Longue vie aux Sorciers'._ »

Hermione et Harry eurent du mal à avaler leur salive. Il fallait vraiment que cette dictature prenne fin au plus vite. Il fallait qu'ils se débarrassent de Voldemort, des mangemorts et de tous ceux qui étaient devenus des partisans ! Harry regarda son amie, inquiet ; il comprenait Hermione, ils avaient la même histoire — _approximativement_.

Depuis qu'il était au courant, lui et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés pour le plus grand désespoir de Ron. Il était jaloux qu'Hermione préfère la compagnie de Harry plutôt que la sienne. Mais ils étaient un trio et s'étaient juré de finir cette maudite guerre comme telle : _le trio d'or_.


	2. II

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Mille mercis à **Elektrea**, **Siliarwen7456**, **angelfire87**, **fati. 38080**, **van3xxx**, **Nedwige Stark**, **jeonzzuk**, **AjiLove**, **LambdaOfTheDead **et **Oilosse** d'avoir mis en suivi cette histoire, cela me touche énormément. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et nous nous retrouvons pour les réponses aux reviews en bas de page.

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

_this charming man — _the smiths

* * *

« Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! »

Depuis l'annonce du Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques heures plus tôt, Draco Malfoy faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, un verre de whisky dans sa main gauche et son autre main dans ses cheveux blonds presque blanc. Il ne cessait de se répéter les mots qui étaient sortie de la bouche de son Maître dans sa tête. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il se torturait ainsi l'esprit… Peut-être aimait-il se compliquer la vie ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester loin de tout problème comme une personne normale ? !

_Retrouve-moi celle qui répond au nom de Hermione Granger…_

« Putain ! » rugit-il.

_... Et ramène-la-moi._

Le verre en cristal vola en éclats contre le rebord de la cheminée. Il était plus que frustré. _Comment allait-il se sortir de ce bourbier ? ! _Il soupira de désespoir et passa ses deux mains sur son visage. _Que devait-il faire ? _Laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger ? **_Certainement pas ! _**_Accomplir sa mission ?_ À voir. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas la trahir. _Pas encore une fois._

Mais Draco Malfoy n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire sous peine de se faire tuer et à la fin : _ils mourraient tous de toute façon_.

_Il devait le faire._

Sans doute gagnerait-il une meilleure place en Enfer pour cette bonne action. Ses pensées se bousculèrent avec une telle violence que Draco pria pour que son crâne explose — ce qui sois dit en passant, l'arrangerait merveilleusement bien.

« Foutu Granger ! »

* * *

« Tiens Draco, on ne t'attendait plus. » entendit-il. « Viens dire bonjour à ta tante préférée ! »

Draco s'exécuta avec ce qui était censé s'apparenter à un sourire : un léger haussement des commissures de ses lèvres qui formaient une grimace. Draco n'était pas doué pour les sourires un peu comme les Malfoy et les Black en général. Lorsqu'il était petit, Draco se souvenait des nombreux sourires qu'il offrait aux autres à Poudlard — après une vanne ou après avoir réussi à faire sortir de ses gonds Saint Potter et ses deux acolytes.

Il avait perdu cette habitude deux ans plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il fut alloué d'une mission : celle de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier ; la façon dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était approché de lui, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, la volonté d'humilier Lucius Malfoy en cas d'échec de son rejeton, la peur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait posé ses mains sur ses frêles épaules. Draco n'avait jamais pris cette histoire de guerre au sérieux jusqu'à cet instant précis. Tuer le seul homme qui avait éprouvé une once d'espoir en lui… Il ne pouvait pas. Et il n'avait pas pu le faire le moment venu en voyant son regard bienveillant, en entendant ses mots méticuleusement choisi. Même devant cet acte qui aurait dû être de la déception au yeux du professeur Dumbledore, il voulait simplement l'aider.

« _Laisse-moi t'aider._ »

Il aurait _pu_. Il aurait _dû_ le laisser faire mais ils seraient sans doute morts quelques secondes plus tard.

Albus Dumbledore avait été le seul à le comprendre et vouloir l'aider et qu'est-ce que Draco avait fait en retour ? _Il l'avait conduit à la mort_. Il avait espérer, comme un idiot, que Rogue tenterait quelque chose pour sauver son mentor mais lorsqu'il vit jaillir une lumière verte : il su que tout était perdu et que la vraie guerre commençait maintenant. C'était fini les joies de l'enfance, les belles années à Poudlard. Maintenant, le chaos allait prendre place.

Si le chaos avait commencé bien longtemps avant ce triste jour, il continuait avec les rires incessants de sa tante.

Après une nuit assez agitée, la famille recevait _l'immense _honneur d'avoir les Lestrange à dîner et comme d'accoutumé : cela n'était pas prévu car Bellatrix Lestrange _adorait_ apparaître à l'improviste chez sa sœur et son beau-frère — sans doute se croyait-elle chez elle ? Car en plus d'emmener son idiot de mari, elle était accompagnée, cette fois, de sa meilleure amie de toujours : _Margareth_.

« Bien... » Narcissa Malfoy se racla la gorge pour briser ce silence pesant. « Passons à table. »

Narcissa Malfoy, vêtue d'une longue robe noire en velours qui recouvrait ses bras et lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds, partit s'asseoir aux côtés de son époux dans le gargantuesque salle à manger du manoir. Le salon était décoré par de nombreux tableaux représentant des membres de l'illustre famille Malfoy. Le seul tableau représentant Lucius, Narcissa et Draco Malfoy, était accroché juste au-dessus de la cheminée qui se trouvait en face de la grande table en bois.

Tandis que les invités s'installaient autour de la table, les elfes de maison s'activaient à ramener tout ce qu'ils venaient de cuisiner à table : entrées ; plats plus savoureux que les autres et desserts incroyables venaient décorer la table. Lorsque cela était fait, les elfes s'éloignèrent des personnes attablées pour ne rester que prêt des murs ; tapis dans l'ombre.

Seul les Lestrange parlaient durant le dîner. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils rendaient visite à la petite famille : Bellatrix passait son temps à parler des missions qui lui avait été donné par le Maître, des traîtres à leurs sangs torturés, des sangs-de-bourbes et du bon vieux temps. Le temps où Bellatrix Lestrange était encore une Black qui venait de rejoindre la cause de _sa_ vie : _celle des mangemorts. _

Bellatrix n'avait que seize ans lorsqu'elle fut acceptée par Voldemort en personne dans ses rangs. C'était Margareth qui avait proposé aux mangemorts de prendre Bellatrix sous leurs ailes. Margareth avait été approché par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne quelques mois plus tôt et la jeune fille qu'elle était, sans doute dans un acte de rébellion envers ses parents, avait accepté naïvement de rejoindre les rangs. Le Maître avait entendu parlé de Bellatrix par des personnes infiltrées dans Poudlard et il savait qu'elle serait excellente à ses côtés ; elle était douée, forte et sans pitié et surtout : _facile à manipuler_. Draco pensait que c'était sans doute pour cela que sa mère détestait autant Margareth : elle les avait embarqués dans cette guerre atroce que Narcissa n'avait jamais souhaité pour elle et plus tard pour Draco.

Si certains considéraient Margareth comme l'élément déclencheur de l'embrigadement des Black dans cette guerre au côté du Lord, Draco pensait plutôt que sa famille était le seul et unique problème. Margareth n'avait été qu'un model à suivre à cause de ses origines. Il fut simplement déçu que sa mère et son père ne se soient pas opposés à cela comme les autres, même si leurs vies auraient été interrompues, peut-être qu'ils auraient tous pu éviter de souffrir aujourd'hui.

Si Draco ne vivait que pour sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle serait certainement mieux morte. Au moins, elle aurait finalement la paix et cette pauvre femme avait suffisamment souffert pour que Draco puisse le supporter encore longtemps !

« Félicitation mon cher Draco ! » s'exclama Bellatrix en se retournant vers la personne concernée. « Obtenir la mission exceptionnelle de ramener celle qui nous sauvera tous. Je suis impressionnée ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle. « Bien que, j'en doute. » son couvert claqua contre la porcelaine. « Cette sang-de-bourbe n'est que la simple amie de ce Potter. »

« Fais attention à tes mots, Bella. » avertissait froidement Narcissa Malfoy. « Si le Maître t'entendait parler de l'unique petite fille de Splendora comme cela, il te tuerait sûrement. »

Bellatrix éclata de rire. Un rire insupportable.

« Aurais-je touché un point sensible, chère petite sœur ? » demanda innocemment la plus âgée des sœurs Black sur le ton de la provocation.

S'ensuivit alors un combat de regard des plus glaciales entre les deux sœurs. Oui, Bellatrix savait appuyer là où cela faisait mal et Narcissa était déterminée à la faire taire mais n'en fit rien car cela aggraverait la situation encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Depuis la fin de la première guerre des sorciers, le cas des Crawford avait été un sujet pénible pour Narcissa et Bellatrix l'avait très bien compris.

« Et quand comptes-tu commencer ta mission, Draco ? »

Le concerné releva la tête vers la personne qui avait posé la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis hier soir. Lançant un regard en biais à sa mère qui avait toujours les sourcils froncés, il les reposa près d'une seconde plus tard sur Margareth. Il prit une expression hautaine avant de répondre.

« Dès demain, si mon plan se passe comme prévu. »

Margareth se contenta seulement d'acquiescer. Elle était âgée de quarante-six ans et connaissait les Malfoy depuis ses onze ans et s'était tout de suite entendue avec la plus âgée des sœurs Black. _Allez savoir pourquoi..._

« Imaginez ce que sera le monde une fois que la jeune Crawford sera parmi nous. Nous serons les maîtres du monde ! » s'exprima Rodolphus Lestrange pour la première fois du repas.

Tous éclatèrent de rire à l'exception de Narcissa, Lucius, Draco et Margareth.

* * *

« _Exilée dans les contrées de l'ombre, au Nord de l'Angleterre pour le reste de l'éternité, Éris préparait quelque chose qui allait radicalement changer le cours de l'Histoire du monde sorcier. Avec les pouvoirs qui lui avaient été offert par l'une des forces supérieures, Éris décida de transférer toute la négativité du monde dans un simple…_ »

« Hermione a raison. » Harry s'interrompu dans sa lecture et releva la tête vers Remus Lupin. « Tu t'intéresses beaucoup plus à cette histoire qu'à celle qui se passe actuellement. » fit remarquer l'ancien professeur, un sourire en coin.

Sa remarque n'était pas péjorative ; elle était juste présente pour le taquiner.

« Professeur… » Harry referma son livre tout en remettant ses lunettes en place.

« Ne te justifie pas, Harry. » Remus esquissa un sourire. « Dans des temps comme celui-ci, c'est bien de s'évader un peu dans des fantaisies. »

« Vous n'y croyez pas ? »

Remus laissa échappa un léger rire avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau en bois.

« Fantaisie ne veut pas dire que cela est irréel. » répondit le professeur Lupin avec un clin d'œil. « Penses-tu réellement que cela est réel ? »

« Eh bien... » Harry se racla la gorge. « Ce sont des légendes, n'est-ce pas ? Et les légendes sont souvent fondées. » éluda Harry. « Vous avez sans doute connus les parents de Hermione ; vous êtes certainement le mieux placé pour me dire si cela est fondée ou non. »

L'ancien professeur contre les Forces du Mal s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre.

« Diana et _John Lawrence_... » commença-t-il la gorge sèche. « … Étaient les personnes les plus courageux que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Comme tes parents. » ajouta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Diana Havilland était… _Extraordinaire_. » souffla-t-il. « Nous étions très proche d'elle à tel point qu'elle faisait pratiquement partie des Maraudeurs ! » il laissa échappa un rire joyeux qui fit sourire le jeune Harry. « Avec Sirius, nous en étions fou ! C'était ma meilleure amie… » il secoua un instant la tête, semblant se reprendre. « Chaque été, nous nous retrouvions chez ton père. » un nouveau rire. « Nous nous amusions à faire des duels et Diana gagnait toujours mais Sirius s'arrangeait toujours pour tricher — quel mauvais joueur ! » Harry pouvait très bien les imaginer. « Juste avant d'aller dormir, Diana prenait l'habitude de nous raconter des histoires sur ses ancêtres et sur d'autres choses. J'étais toujours fasciné quand elle parlait des exploits de sa famille — enfin, tu dois savoir de quoi je parle vu ce que tu lis. » il accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. « Ce sont des faits et non des légendes, Harry. »

Plusieurs scènes défilèrent dans la tête du jeune homme, imaginant clairement ses parents, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, la tête de sa mère reposant sur l'épaule de son père, Lupin et Sirius dans un coin et la mère de Hermione au milieu racontant d'innombrables histoires comme il avait pu lire dans son 'amassé de connerie'.

« Ne pense pas que toutes ces histoires soient positives, Harry. » avertit Remus. « Il y a beaucoup d'obscurité dans cette grandeur. Il ne faut jamais l'oublier. »

« Quel genre d'obscurité, professeur ? »

« Oh, tu... ».

Remus fut interrompu par l'entrée du directeur actuel de Poudlard — Severus Rogue, ancien professeur de potions. Comme à son habitude, Severus portait sa célèbre cape noire qui recouvrait entièrement sa tenue qui était également noire ; ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés et lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules. Le directeur avait l'air beaucoup plus fatigué que d'accoutumé et son teint était beaucoup plus pâle et ses yeux plus sombres.

« Ai-je interrompu quelque chose ? » demanda l'ancien professeur de potion froidement.

Harry se leva de sa chaise, sa colère toujours aussi présente qu'il y a un an lorsque Rogue avait lâchement assassiné Albus Dumbledore devant ses yeux. Il ne connaissait toujours pas les raisons pour lesquelles l'Ordre continuait de considérer Rogue comme un allié mais il devait certainement y avoir une bonne raison — _si bien cachée soit-elle_. Remarquant que le regard noir de Harry, Remus le devança et se posta devant l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Nous parlions du bon vieux temps, Severus. » répondit Lupin un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. « Le. Bon. Vieux. Temps. » répéta-t-il en articulant.

Severus plissa ses yeux, ses poings se serraient.

« J'ai des informations concernant les futurs plans de Voldemort. » annonça Rogue sans accorder un seul regard à Harry Potter qui le fixait sans ciller.

Remus tapa dans ses mains, un habituel sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je vais appeler les autres et nous en discutons sur le champ. »

Remus Lupin s'empressa de sortir de la pièce laissant Severus Rogue et Harry Potter seuls dans la petite bibliothèque de la Chaumière. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était électrique. Rogue évitait toujours le regard noir que lui adressait le jeune Potter et le silence régnait en maître dans la bibliothèque. Le sang de Harry bouillonnait ; c'était plus fort que lui. À chaque fois que ses yeux bleu croisaient ceux vide d'émotion du Professeur Rogue, il revoyait le regard qu'il avait adressé à Dumbledore au moment où ce-dernier avait prononcé ses derniers mots : '_S'il vous plait_'. Et il l'avait lâchement trahi même si à présent Harry connaissait la vérité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine rancœur envers le nouveau directeur.

Voyant que Rogue ne parlait toujours pas, Harry pesait le pour et le contre : devait-il lui poser une des trop nombreuses questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres ou devait-il le laisser partir sans rien dire ? Lorsqu'il vit Rogue s'avancer vers la sortie, Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à son livre qu'il avait fermé quelques minutes plus tôt et reposa son regard sur le Maitre des Potions.

« Professeur... » commença-t-il.

Rogue se retourna sans sortir un seul mot de sa bouche.

« Que pensiez-vous de la Grand–Mère de Hermione ? » demanda Harry.

Rogue regarda le jeune homme de haut en bas puis pinça ses lèvres.

« Une femme plus que respectable et extrêmement puissante. » délivra-t-il. « Lorsque vous verrez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter : veillez à ne pas parler d'elle, cela vous évitera encore plus d'ennui. » conseilla-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Harry se réinstalla sur sa chaise, les bras croisés. Il attrapa sa baguette et d'un simple 'accio' fit venir une photo mouvante qui avait été prise avant la fin de l'année dix-neuf cent quarante-quatre. Il s'agissait de l'avant-dernière année d'étude à Poudlard et grâce à la description des personnes au dos de la photo, Harry pu voir à quoi ressemblait la Grand-Mère de Hermione ; elle lui ressemblait beaucoup à vrai dire ; elle avait cette petite mine boudeuse et un magnifique visage et sur la photo, Harry pouvait voir l'agacement dans le regard de la jeune femme juste avant d'esquisser un magnifique sourire. Il regarda un peu plus longtemps la photo avant de froncer les sourcils : sur cette photo, il y avait une seconde personne qu'il reconnaissait... _Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place. _

_Hermione avait un rapport avec les horcruxes_, Harry en était persuadé.

* * *

_note de l'auteure_

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et particulièrement le passage où Draco repense à Dumbledore ainsi que les dialogues entre Harry, Remus et Rogue : j'espère que ce chapitre fut à votre goût également ; un peu court je vous l'accorde mais je ne suis pas une fanatique des longs chapitres — chez les autres cela ne me dérange absolument pas mais chez moi cela m'ennuie très vite. Cela ne veux pas dire que vous n'en n'aurez jamais, haha.

**.**

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**Nedwige Stark : **voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop décevante. Je te dis à très bientôt, des bisous !** LMDB**.

**.**


	3. III

Hello.

Je tenais à remercier **MaelysLuna**, ** .elene**, **sophiekawaii06**, **Kalia Bennett**, **anne-chasouslik**, **espe29** et **Aniel2182** de s'être jointes à cette histoire ! Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews seront en bas. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

_slipping through my fingers _— abba

* * *

Il faisait un peu sombre à l'intérieur du petit bar ; cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'il était uniquement éclairé par de nombreuses bougies qui se trouvaient sur quelques tables ainsi que sur le comptoir du gérant et c'est pour cela que lorsque Draco Malfoy entra dans cet endroit — _qu'il qualifiait par ailleurs de miteux_, caché sous sa cape, personne ne remarqua sa présence.

Certaines personnes étaient en train de noyer leurs chagrins dans leurs boissons, d'autres étaient en train de chanter des chants incompréhensibles et d'autres se contentaient de bavasser avec humeur dans leur coin. L'endroit était rempli d'affiche d'avis de recherche pour trahison au nom de Potter, Weasley, Granger… Les visages mouvant de ses ennemis lui inspiraient un sentiment de regret. C'était comme si, Draco, pouvait sentir leur jugement juste à travers les affiches.

Au milieu de tout cet endroit, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui marquait particulièrement l'attention de Draco. Une jeune femme assise à une table, _seule_. Draco se dirigea doucement vers la table où se trouvait la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, la jeune femme parla :

« Tu es en retard. »

Draco sourit à ce commentaire.

« Et toi… » commença-t-il en s'installant à la table. « Tu n'as pas changé. » rétorqua-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de sourire.

« Le grand Draco Malfoy. » dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui. « Je pensais ne jamais te revoir un jour. » elle fit rouler ses doigts sur la table. « Enfin : pas dans une situation comme celle-ci, du moins. »

« Et pourtant nous voilà tous les deux, face à face, comme avant. »

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Lorsque j'ai vu ta lettre, j'ai été plus que surprise. » avoua-t-elle. « Je savais que je te manquais mais… à ce point ? Tu me flattes, mon chou ! »

Draco ricana.

« Pansy, Pansy, _Pansy._.. Tu sais très bien à quel point tu me manques. » dit-il sincèrement.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Vraiment. »

Pansy Parkinson prit une très infime gorgée de sa bière au beurre avant de reprendre.

« Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ? » les sourcils de Pansy étaient à présent froncés. « Il y a un an, je t'ai dit que tu regretterais ton choix et tu m'as répondu que je serai celle qui viendrait t'implorer pour m'épargner… » rappela-t-elle avec amertume.

Draco baissa la tête, honteux. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit cela, les deux anciens amis se trouvaient dans les jardins du manoir Malfoy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venaient d'assassiner les parents de Pansy pour avoir donnés des informations qui s'étaient avérées fausses par la suite. Pour une simple erreur, Barbara et Marlon Parkinson, étaient morts sous le dernier sortilège impardonnable : celui de la _mort_. A ce moment précis, Pansy décida de partir loin des Mangemorts pour rejoindre l'Ordre mais juste avant, Pansy avait essayé de convaincre son meilleur ami de partir avec elle.

_Il avait refusé. _

Draco avait dit être '_trop impliqué_' dans la cause de Voldemort et que s'il osait ne serait-ce que penser à partir : _ses parents mourraient_. Alors, il avait essayé de la convaincre et surtout de _se_ convaincre que quitter le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres était la pire décision que Pansy aurait pu prendre et lui avait donc dit qu'elle verrait plus tard et qu'elle serait celle qui implorerait le pardon.

Comme quoi, le temps d'une mission : _l'inverse se produisait._

« Je regrette, Pansy. » le jeune homme releva la tête vers Pansy. « J'avais… _peur_. Tu partais, mes parents restaient et je venais d'assister au meurtre de Dumbledore par Rogue… » il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme. « Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Pansy soupira bruyamment.

« Tu sais que ce que tu me demandes est très... _compliqué_. » reprit-elle. « Te faire entrer dans l'Ordre ne sera pas chose aisée. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Je le sais, Pans' mais cela devient trop compliqué et dangereux pour moi maintenant. »

Pansy le jaugea un instant.

« Pourtant, si je me souviens bien — _encore une fois_, tu ne tenais pas le même discours il y a un an. » fit-elle remarquer. « _Jamais je ne rejoindrai l'Ordre, Pansy !_ » l'imita-t-elle en veillant à ne pas élever la voix.

Draco soupira. Cela n'allait pas être aussi facile de la convaincre qu'il ne le pensait. En même temps, c'était Pansy dont on parlait. Elle connaissait Draco depuis la nuit des temps, _elle le connaissait par cœur._

« Disons qu'à l'époque, je n'étais qu'un idiot qui ne réfléchissait à rien. » répondit-il vaguement.

Pansy le sonda en plissant des yeux. Mentait-il ? _Peut-être_. Allait-elle l'aider ? _Oui_ car malgré ses mauvais choix et ses raisons de rejoindre l'Ordre, Pansy voulait sauver son meilleur ami coûte que coûte.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, mon chou. » rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire en coin. « Écoute, Draco. Je ne peux rien te promettre pour l'instant et à mon avis la seule façon de pouvoir gagner leur confiance, c'est de donner plusieurs informations en échange et encore... »

« Je le ferai, Pansy. Je veux me racheter. » dit-il sincèrement.

« Te racheter auprès de moi ou auprès d'_elle_ ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » elle roula des yeux. « Sache que la personne la plus difficile à convaincre ne sera pas Potter mais _elle_. »

Draco n'osa pas la regarder cette-fois, honteux de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lui qui pensait faire la bonne chose en trahissant ceux qui avaient été ses frères et sœurs depuis sa naissance, voilà que Pansy lui rappelait à quel point elle le connaissait bien ! Lorsque Pansy partie pour rejoindre l'Ordre, Draco s'était efforcé de la détesté, de la considérer comme une traitre à son sang et il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il la haïssait et qu'il arriverait à la tuer si l'occasion se présentait. À présent qu'il se retrouvait face à elle, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : l'enlacer et ne plus jamais la laisser partir à nouveau. Draco se gifla mentalement, si son père pouvait lire ses pensées à cet instant présent, il le crucifierait sur le champ — non pas que cela dérangerait le jeune homme mais il devait se souvenir de son objectif et que, _quoiqu_'_il arrive_, sa mère serait en sécurité tant que Draco exécutera les ordres et il ne pouvait pas mettre la vie de Narcissa Malfoy en danger au nom de la loyauté et des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour ses amis !

Remarquant la petite guerre intérieure qui se passait dans la tête blonde de son interlocuteur, Pansy décida finalement de changer de sujet et de lui demander des nouvelles de certaines personnes qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle un an plus tôt. Pansy ne regretterait jamais son choix d'être partie pour l'Ordre ; là où elle avait pensé ne mériter que chaos et haine, elle avait trouvé en l'Ordre un second souffle de vie dont elle ne pensait pas avoir besoin. Et elle espérait que Draco Malfoy trouverait cette seconde vie aussi.

* * *

Parfois, elle se voyait flottée, loin de tout, oubliée des autres. Parfois, souvent lorsqu'elle était endormie, elle _la_ voyait. Son visage doux, son grand sourire, ses longs cheveux argentés et cette _voix_. Elle la chérissait, elle tentait de retenir le timbre de sa voix, les mots qui étaient prononcés et la présence qu'elle apportait dans ses rêves. Si Hermione fut déconcertée la première fois qu'elle avait entendu cette femme parler, elle était à présent apaisée à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait.

Hermione savait qui elle était mais cela semblait si réelle qu'elle voulait croire qu'au moment où elle se réveillerait et que ses grands yeux ambré s'ouvriraient : elle serait là, souriante comme dans ses nombreux rêves. Hermione se lèverait pour l'enlacer tendrement, souhaitant que ce moment ne se finisse jamais et _elle_ lui annoncerait que le petit-déjeuner était prêt, toujours d'une voix douce.

Une vraie famille. Voilà ce qu'elles seraient.

Voilà ce qu'elles auraient pu être si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais existé. Ce qu'elles auraient dû être. Hermione n'aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller, c'était le seul contact qu'elle avait avec sa mère, aussi onirique soit-il. Rien ne serait comparable à la véritable sensation et aux sentiments qu'elle aurait de la sentir si proche d'elle, si _accessible_. Hermione ne parlait jamais dans ses rêves préférant écouter avec émerveillement la voix de _Diana_. Elle ne lui disait pas grand-chose, elle chantait une chanson dont la mélodie éveillait des souvenirs dans la mémoire de la jeune femme, comme si, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, chanté par une autre personne. Elle se voyait beaucoup plus jeune, pas plus âgée de quelques mois, bercée tendrement dans les bras de la femme aux cheveux d'argents, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants et sa _voix_, toujours aussi douce et gracieuse. Une figure masculine se tenait derrière elles mais Hermione n'arriva pas à distinguer le visage de l'homme mais se doutait que cela dût être son père et Hermione se sentie protégée, aimée.

C'était un amour différent de celui de Peter et Annie Granger, _oh _! Elle savait à quel point elle comptait pour ses parents adoptifs mais ressentir l'amour de ses véritables parents étaient quelque chose qui remplissait l'âme de la jeune femme d'un sentiment inexplicable et de tristesse. Une tristesse qui la succombait un peu plus lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'image devant elle commençait peu à peu à disparaître à mesure que la berceuse avançait.

Hermione sentie quelque chose rouler sur sa joue et une chaleur agréable la seconde d'après. La main de sa mère caressait tendrement la joue de la jeune fille et Hermione fut incroyablement perplexe face à cela. Jamais, de tous les rêves qu'elle avait eu, elle ne l'avait vu d'aussi prêt et jamais elle n'avait eu un contact physique avec elle. Généralement, Hermione l'entendait chanter de loin et elle disparaissait aussitôt faisant réaliser à la petite fille que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Mais cette fois, tout semblait être le contraire. C'était la première fois que sa mère la voyait _réellement_ et sentant la caresse rassurante sur sa joue, Hermione ne pu se résoudre à fermer un instant les yeux et à profiter quelques instants de ce que la vie lui avait privé.

« _Je suis toujours à tes côtés_. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et elle était à nouveau seule comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Elle entendait toujours la petite chanson mais elle semblait loin de là où se trouvait Hermione. C'est avec les yeux pleins de larmes mais un léger sourire aux lèvres que Hermione comprit que sa mère serait toujours là. Hermione hocha lentement la tête comme pour affirmer sa réponse mais cela ne l'empêcherait jamais de garder ce 'souvenir' dans sa mémoire et de le chérir en secret pour le temps qui lui resterait à vivre. C'était le plus beau et déchirant cadeau qu'on aurait pu lui offrir et Hermione en fut incroyablement touchée en entendant les dernières strophes de la berceuse :

'_Slipping through my fingers all the time_'.

* * *

Il commençait à se faire tard et Pansy hésitait à interrompre son ami dans sa longue tirade car elle ne voulait absolument pas rentrer à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Si Pansy était venue à ce rendez-vous avec une certaine appréhension, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces retrouvailles se passent comme cela. Elle avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios dans lesquels elle se voyait quitter le bar beaucoup plus tôt que l'heure actuelle, évitant de ce fait de tuer l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle car il l'aurait sans doute agacé à un certain moment. À présent, Pansy fut heureuse de la manière dont leur entrevue avait tourné et elle ne l'admettrait probablement jamais à haute voix mais _il lui avait terriblement manqué_. Cela lui avait fait bizarre de vivre les premiers mois sans lui — elle qui avait passé sa vie à ses côtés ! Il lui avait brisé le cœur lorsqu'il s'était fermement opposé à son départ et lorsqu'il avait pratiquement chassé Blaise et elle du manoir avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revienne.

Pansy ne lui avait jamais pardonné cela et même encore aujourd'hui, en se trouvant face à lui, elle ne pouvait lui pardonner. Il connaissait les raisons de son départ — _Salazar, _il avait même envisagé en sixième année de rejoindre l'Ordre ! Et il s'était opposé à son choix, la menaçant de la livrer aux mangemorts après tout ce qui venait de se passer. Non, même si Pansy avait trouvé le chemin de la rédemption elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Draco Malfoy ; il l'avait blessé autant que les maudits mangemorts qui avaient sauvagement assassinés ses parents. Malgré cela, elle l'aiderait. Car il n'était pas un monstre contrairement à ce que le reste du monde pouvait penser de lui et malgré sa blessure, Pansy lui ferait trouver le chemin de la rédemption, elle se l'était jurée.

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

Pansy releva les yeux vers la silhouette de Draco qui s'était à présent levé, prêt à partir.

« Ne t'occupe pas de cela. » fit-elle en se levant à son tour. « Tu recevras un hibou si la situation t'es favorable. En attendant sois prudent, Malfoy. » murmura-t-elle en embrassant sa propre main pour la déposer sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Oh je t'en prie, Pansy ! » s'exclama-t-il en roulant des yeux. « Voilà un an que nous ne nous sommes pas vu et tu me fais le coup de : _je ne te touche pas, phobie des microbes_ ! ? » fit-il, hilare. « Viens par ici. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de m'enlacer. »

La jeune femme se recula.

« Malfoy, si tu oses poser tes salles pattes sur moi, je te lance un sortilège dont tu te souviendras ! » menaça-t-elle.

Menace qui ne servit strictement à rien puisque Draco l'enlaça tendrement. Pansy écarquilla les yeux. Elle en mourrait d'envie mais ne voulait pas le montrer mais s'autorise un instant à penser que c'était de nouveau _son Draco, _le Draco avec qui elle avait grandi. Elle lui administra une petite tape dans le dos comme pour dire : _c'est bon, tu peux me lâcher maintenant !_ Il se recula et la regarda un instant. Draco entrouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais il fût interrompu par une voix grave :

« Tiens, tiens, tiens mais ne serait-ce pas la petite Parkinson, traitre à son sang ? ! »

« Si je crois bien ! » répondit un autre.

« Et seule. » ricana un troisième homme.

Il ne fallut qu'un millième de seconde et un regard pour que Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson commencent à courir à toute vitesse en dehors du bar. Ils coururent à en perdre haleine, tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter les sortilèges qui leurs été lancé. Pansy jeta à l'aveugle des sortilèges de désarmement tandis que Draco jetait les fameux sortilèges interdits.

« Tu ne pourras plus faire ça une fois entrer dans l'Ordre ! » lui cria Pansy en esquivant un sortilège de torture.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et lança un _bombarda maxima_ qui explosa dans la seconde, se débarrassant finalement des trois hommes qui les poursuivaient. Pansy s'arrêta et le regarda, essoufflée.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

« Je sais. » répondit-il.

Il se retourna vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui embrassa le front.

« Fais attention à toi, Pansy. » il caressa la joue de la jeune femme. « Si l'Ordre veut me rencontrer : il n'y a aucun souci. » l'informa-t-il à toute vitesse. « Salue Blaise de ma part, s'il te plaît. » dit-il avant de disparaître sous les yeux verts de Pansy.

« Abruti... » souffla-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Et elle disparût à son tour.

* * *

_note de l'auteure_

Je me devais d'inclure une chanson de l'un de mes groupe préféré. Il existe une version 'boite à musique' de _Slipping Through My Fingers _(de la chaine R3 Music Box) que je vous recommande grandement. Bien évidemment la chanson chantée par Diana Havilland — la mère de Hermione, est celle-ci. J'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire les passages entre Draco et Pansy ainsi que le petit passage sur Hermione et sa rêverie et j'espère que ce chapitre était à votre goût !

**.**

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**MaelysLuna : **tout d'abord : merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ces premiers chapitres aient réussis à attiser ta curiosité. Merci beaucoup et j'espère lire tes avis très prochainement. **LMDB**.

**Mmecreepypasta :** merci pour ta review ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. **LMDB. **

**.**


	4. IV

Salutations !

Je suis abasourdie par le nombre croissant de personnes qui ajoutent cette histoire en favori et/ou bien en alerte, ainsi je voudrais remercier les nouvelles (ou nouveaux) arrivant. es : **AzaranShea**, **EllaLorenaLyra**, **MarineSeve**, **caalx**, **MartaHiss**, **DawnEcho**, **liloupovitch **et **Mel9603**. Merci à tous ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

_private eyes _— daryl hall & john oates

* * *

Harry s'était creusé la tête tout le reste de la soirée. Le jeune homme se demandait particulièrement pourquoi personne n'avait daigné _l'informer_ et surtout : _informer Hermione de la véritable place de sa famille dans le monde sorcier_. Peut-être se trompait-il dans ses interprétations mais, Harry était persuadé d'avoir raison.

Le jeune Potter ne voulait pas en discuter avec sa meilleure amie car il savait que soit : elle le prendrait pour un fou ou soit : elle s'énerverait contre lui. Dans les deux cas : _ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait_.

Piqué dans sa curiosité, Harry attrapa une photo que Hermione avait retrouvée dans ses affaires lorsqu'elle avait onze ans. La photographie représentait une photo de famille où se tenait sa grand-mère, son grand-père, ses tantes, son unique oncle et sa mère. Harry se souvenait de l'émotion que Hermione avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait trouvé cette image dans une de ses tables de chevet dont l'un était doté d'un tiroir à double fond et de la profonde tristesse lorsqu'elle ne reconnut que deux personnes sur la photographie. _Elle ne connaissait même pas les visages de sa famille_.

La première personne que Harry reconnu fut évidemment Diana Havilland, la mère de sa meilleure amie. La seconde fut Victoria Havilland, la femme qui avait élevé Hermione pendant quelques mois avant de la confier à une famille de moldue qu'elle avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt. Victoria était l'avant-dernière sœur de la fratrie et d'après ce que Harry avait pu entendre, elle avait toujours été d'une gargantuesque bonté et d'une incroyable douceur. Toute sa vie, Victoria s'était battue pour sa petite sœur et jusqu'à la fin elle avait protégé sa filleule. Si le 19 mai 1982, l'Ordre du Phénix avait perdu Diana Lawrence — l'un de leur plus grands atouts, le 8 février 1983 marquait la fin de l'innocence avec l'abominable meurtre de Victoria Havilland qui avait profondément marqué le monde sorcier.

Victoria avait été la personne la plus pure et innocente de son monde et elle n'avait certainement pas mérité la fin tragique auquel elle eut droit. _Tout comme Lily et James_, pensa Harry en passant une main sur la photographie. Accordant une certaine importance aux visages joyeux présents sur l'image mouvante, il remarqua qu'elle datait du 20 juillet 1975 et qu'au dos était inscrit, dans une parfaite calligraphie, les noms des membres de la famille présente sur la photo : **Charles Christopher Havilland**, **Splendora Diana Havilland**, **Christopher Edouard Havilland, Margareth Christine Havilland, Victoria Agatha Havilland **et **Diana Caroline Havilland**.

Harry devina facilement que l'homme taciturne, dont le bras était autour de la taille d'une femme aux cheveux clairs, était le fameux Charles Havilland — dont la famille était l'une des plus influentes du monde sorcier. Harry ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur lui mais il n'avait jamais entendu un mot mélioratif à son égard. _Surtout de la par de Sirius Black_. Maintenant que Harry pouvait mettre un visage sur un nom, il comprenait _totalement_ pourquoi personne ne parlait de lui : l'homme n'avait pas l'air d'être une personne fort aimable avec ses sourcils épais, ses yeux éteints et son regard hautain. Il détailla ensuite la femme à ses côtés qui était beaucoup plus petite que lui et dont le regard semblait si lointain. Elle était d'une grande beauté et Harry comprenait d'où Hermione tirait la sienne. La grand-mère de Hermione semblait vouloir s'échapper de l'étreinte de son mari en se rapprochant un peu plus de son fils, Christopher, l'aîné. Ce-dernier ressemblait fortement à son père mais, à la différence, il avait l'air beaucoup plus chaleureux — sans doute était-ce grâce au sourire qu'il esquissait en lançant un regard à sa petite sœur, Diana. Christopher possédait de longs cheveux — _à la Sirius Black_, et souriait en tenant la main de sa mère qui se trouvait sur son épaule. À sa gauche avec une mine renfrognée, se tenait la fameuse Margareth, les bras croisés et ses longs cheveux lisses longeant gracieusement son visage. Margareth faisait partie des femmes qui possédaient une beauté froide. _Comme Narcissa Malfoy ou Astoria Greengrass_, ajouta Harry. Elle ne souriait pas et semblait vouloir en finir au plus vite avec cette corvée. Le jeune homme remarqua le bras d'une personne s'enrouler autour du coup de Margareth, tentant de la faire sourire. C'était celui de la jeune Victoria qui riait aux éclats avec sa sœur Diana. Les deux dernières se ressemblaient énormément et semblaient si proches. Harry devait reconnaître néanmoins que Diana possédait une beauté à couper le souffle et il n'en fut guère étonné que tous les garçons de Poudlard lui courraient après. _Apparemment, John avait été le plus chanceux de tous. _

À cet instant précis, Harry réalisa que la photo avait été prise la dernière année avant que Diana ne s'enfuie de chez elle. La montée en puissance du mage noir l'avait inquiété et lorsque son père se mit à recevoir des mangemorts à sa table : la décision fut prise. Diana Havilland ne se battrait jamais pour des idées stupides et elle vivait pour que chaque sorcier et sorcière soit égaux, né-moldu ou non. En y réfléchissant, Harry était heureux que ses parents aient connu une personne comme la mère d'Hermione. Ils formaient un formidable groupe d'amis.

Hermione et Harry partageaient la même chose concernant leurs parents : ils ne les avaient jamais vraiment connu, tués trop tôt par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photo avant de froncer les sourcils quelques secondes plus tard. Quelque chose avait à présent toute son attention. Il approcha la photo de ses yeux et les plissa. _Il avait déjà vu cette chose quelque part_.

Harry attrapa son roman du moment et l'ouvrit à la page 394. Dans ce chapitre, l'auteur présentait la gigantesque famille de Hermione avec toutes les légendes qui s'étaient propagées au fil du temps. Il compara un dessin qui se trouvait dans le roman et la photo qu'il tenait dans sa main droite : le symbole était _identique_.

Harry arrêta sa lecture et fronça les sourcils. Il enleva ses lunettes et passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. Hermione avait une famille remplit de secret. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, il referma précipitamment le livre et dit à la personne d'entrer. C'était Lupin.

« Toujours dans ta lecture, Harry ? » demanda Remus en souriant.

Harry lui sourit en retour.

« À vrai dire je vérifiais juste un détail. » Harry remit ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. « Avez-vous déjà vu cela quelque part, professeur ? »

Harry montra le dessin qui avait été dessiné dans le roman. C'était une pierre de couleur rouge qui était entourée de griffe en argent. Lorsque Remus s'approcha de son ancien élève pour regarder ce qu'il voulait lui montrer ; son visage se figea en une moue horrifiée.

« Comment as-tu trouvé ça ? » murmura-t-il en continuant de fixer le dessin.

« Dans mon amassé de connerie. » répondit Harry.

Remus releva les yeux vers Harry, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de rire du tout. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux reflétaient un sentiment d'effroi et de curiosité.

« Sais-tu à quoi cela consiste, Harry ? » demanda plus calmement Remus Lupin.

Le jeune homme humecta ses lèvres avant de répondre.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu lire : il s'agit d'un objet très puissant et qui appartient uniquement à la famille Crawford. »

« Exactement. » acquiesça l'ancien professeur contre les Forces du Mal. « C'est l'objet le plus puissant de notre monde, Harry. » précisa-t-il. « Ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose dont on peut plaisanter. » informa Remus qui attrapa le livre des mains de Harry pour regarder de plus prêt l'image. « Cela fait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu. » murmura Remus.

« Où se trouve-t-il, professeur ? » demanda Harry en se rapprochant de Lupin.

Remus Lupin releva les yeux vers le fils de son ancien ami.

« Personne ne le sait Harry. » déclara Lupin. « Personne mise à part… — ».

Harry et Remus froncèrent les sourcils en entendant quelqu'un courir en direction de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. La porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur un Ron rouge comme une tomate à cause de sa petite course et une jeune femme aux cheveux coupés court dont un sourire narquois perlait sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, Harry ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer mais tu la connais, elle est têtue comme une mu... » s'exclama-t-il.

« C'est bon, Ron. Laisse. » coupa Harry sachant très bien où cela allait en venir.

Ron hocha la tête et lança un regard noir à la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés avant de disparaître avec l'ancien professeur de Poudlard, laissant un Harry agacé et une jeune fille qui esquissait un sourire narquois.

« Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite, Parkinson ? »

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit un peu plus.

« Potter, Potter, _Potter._.. » commença Pansy. « J'ai une information qui va sans doute t'intéresser. » informa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau du survivant.

Harry referma le livre qu'il avait montré quelques minutes plus tôt à Remus et posa son regard sur la jeune femme, les mains croisées.

« Je t'écoute. »

La jeune femme enleva une peluche qui se trouvait sur sa tenue : un col roulé noir et un jean taille haute — noir également.

« Je reviens d'un rendez-vous. » dit-elle innocemment. « Un rendez-vous très important si je puis ajouter. » Harry roula des yeux.

« Viens en au fait, Parkinson. »

« Ose me couper la parole encore une seule fois Potter et tu te débrouilleras pour avoir tes petites informations. » siffla-t-elle.

Harry souffla mais opina et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle continue.

« Donc je disais... Je reviens d'un rendez-vous très, très important. » reprit Pansy en examinant ses cuticules. « Avec un très bon ami à moi. Un de mes meilleurs amis si tu veux tout savoir. » elle jeta un regard en biais à son interlocuteur. « Tu vois de qui je parle ? »

Ce que ce fut délectable pour Pansy de voir les sourcils bruns de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu se froncer, sa mâchoire se crisper et ses poings se serrer.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes Parkins… — ».

« Un Mangemort. _Oui_. J'ai été boire un verre avec le grand Draco Malfoy. Dans un bar miteux, qui plus est. » continua-t-elle en ignorant Harry. « Pourquoi me demanderais-tu... Eh bien, figure-toi qu'il m'a envoyé une lettre il y a de cela trois jours pour se rencontrer. Bien sûr, au début j'étais plutôt septique mais je me suis dis : _pourquoi pas ? ! _Et j'y suis allée. »

« Pansy je ne veux pas ent… — ».

« Il veut se joindre à nous. »

Le visage de Harry se changea en une expression de surprise.

« Draco. Il a changé d'avis. Il veut nous aider. Il est prêt à tout pour nous rejoindre. »

L'expression de Harry changea à nouveau.

« Parkinson : _comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ? !_ Ne trouves-tu pas ça... Oh je ne sais pas moi : _louche_ ? ! »

« Je connais Draco. Jamais il ne me trahirait. »

Le survivant explosa de rire. Un rire sans joie.

« _Il ne te trahirait jamais ? ! _N'était-ce pas une trahison que de te laisser rejoindre l'Ordre tout en te dénonçant à Tu-Sais-Qui ? ! »

Pansy se leva en pointant son index vers le brun.

« Il n'avait pas le choix, Potter : _il était obligé ! _Il veut se racheter. Toi, le grand Harry James Potter, le gentil, _le héros_, le survivant ; tu ne veux pas accorder le pardon de Draco ? Laisse-moi rire, je pensais que les gentils accordaient cela à tout le monde. »

Harry se leva lentement.

« C'est non, Parkinson. »

Les yeux verts de la brune se plissèrent comme les deux yeux d'un serpent.

« Non ? » répéta Pansy.

« Non. » Confirma Harry.

Pansy continuait de le fixer les yeux plissés. Elle se rapprocha tout doucement du jeune homme et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Potter. Je ne peux rien te dire mais j'ai une délicieuse information qui garantie à cent pour-cent que Draco ne nous trahira pas. »

« Et quelle est-elle ? » demanda le jeune homme en avalant sa salive difficilement.

La brune se détacha du jeune homme, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu verras par toi-même, Potty. »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant en prenant une très grosse inspiration.

« Je lui envoie une lettre. Rendez-vous dans trois jours. Neuve heure. Toi et lui. Ou toi, Hermione, moi et lui. » lui dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry expira sa grande bouffée d'air et se réinstalla aussitôt sur sa chaise, enlevant ses lunettes rondes pour passer sa main sur son visage, dépité.

_Maudite Parkinson._

* * *

« Où étais-tu ? »

Draco Malfoy releva la tête vers son père qui était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en cuir de crocodile, le journal de la Gazette du Sorcier cachant son visage.

« En train de mettre mon plan en marche. » répondit simplement Draco, fatigué.

Il entendit le bruit du papier se froisser avant d'être jeté sur la table basse en verre qui se trouvait juste devant son père.

« En compagnie de Pansy Parkinson ? ! » s'exclama Lucius Malfoy, furibond. « C'est partout dans la Gazette, Draco ! '_Draco Malfoy, le prince des Mangemorts est en réalité un traître'_. » lu le patriarche de la famille Malfoy avec amertume. « Que va dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il va tous nous tuer par ta faute ! »

« Si tu pouvais réfléchir un instant, père. » Draco s'affala sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait juste en face de celui de son père. « Le Maître est au courant. » annonça le jeune Malfoy. « Pansy est _ma _clé pour entrer dans l'Ordre et ramener Hermione parmi nous. » expliqua-t-il en se servant d'un coup de baguette un verre de whisky pour lui et son père. « Elle n'est qu'un stupide pion dans mon plan. Pansy est bien trop naïve pour réellement comprendre la raison pour laquelle je veux intégrer l'Ordre. »

Lucius Malfoy se demanda un instant si son fils mentait ou s'il était vraiment sérieux dans ses propos. Lucius fut un instant pris de peur en se demandant s'il était devenu comme ça à cause de lui. Car, croyez-le ou non, _cela n'était pas son objectif._ Lucius Malfoy ne voulait pas que Draco commette les mêmes erreurs que lui des années plus tôt.

« C'est… Bien mon fils. » Lucius attrapa son verre fraîchement servis par son fils et le bu d'une traite.

Draco imita l'action de son père avant de se lever pour monter les escaliers du manoir pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Lucius, quant à lui, était resté assis sur son fauteuil, son verre à moitié vide toujours dans sa main. Ses yeux lui piquaient tant il était fatigué — _épuisé de ses journées_. Il posa finalement son verre sur la table basse et se leva pour se diriger vers la cheminée. En guise de décoration, un énorme tableau représentait Lucius — _avec quelques années de moins_, souriant de toutes ses dents aux côtés de sa femme Narcissa et son fils Draco, âgé de seulement six ans. Lucius Malfoy contempla longuement le visage heureux de son unique enfant. Le patriarche de la famille se demanda quand est-ce que son fils avait cessé de sourire comme cela. Etait-ce réellement à cause de lui que Draco était devenu l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Il sentit une main apaisante sur son épaule et ferma les yeux un instant.

Narcissa Malfoy utilisa son pouce pour exercer des mouvements circulaires sur l'épaule de son mari — ses yeux rivés également sur le portrait de famille.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lucius. » murmura Narcissa avant de déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de son mari.

« Je pense que tu te trompes, Cissy. » Lucius rouvrit les yeux. « Tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ai embarquée là-dedans et qui ai embarqué notre fils par la suite. »

Narcissa posa une main sur la joue de Lucius, le forçant ainsi à la regarder. Elle caressa lentement son visage. Narcissa contempla un instant les rides et le regard fatigué de son époux ; malgré les années, Lucius restait aux yeux de Narcissa, l'homme le plus beau du monde. Narcissa et Lucius avaient été ensemble à Poudlard et tous les deux envoyés à Serpentard. Ils avaient pour habitude de se retrouver le soir après le couvre-feu au bord du lac pour se retrouver seuls.

La famille Black avait entendu parler des fréquentations étroites entre la famille Malfoy et le mage noir et avait formellement interdit à leur fille de fréquenter le jeune Lucius. Bien entendu, la jeune fille n'avait rien écouté. A la fin de leurs années à Poudlard, Lucius s'était marié avec Narcissa et vivait le parfait amour jusqu'à ce que le Lord vienne tambouriner à leur porte pour les réveiller de leur doux rêve.

« J'ai eu le choix, Lucius. » avoua Narcissa. « Je savais ce qui pouvait arriver et je t'ai quand même choisi. » elle caressa amoureusement la joue de son mari. « Draco n'a pas choisi mais ne t'en fais pas. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait et pour qui il se bat. » dit-elle. « Ton fils n'est pas idiot, Lucius et je suis tellement fière de lui et je sais qu'il ne nous décevra jamais. »

Lucius esquissa un minuscule sourire.

« Nous avions fait une promesse, Cissy. »

« Et Draco la respectera. Aie confiance en ton fils, Lucius. » elle lui embrassa tendrement la joue avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Draco, qui se trouvait à l'étage, avait tout entendu. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Alors comme ça son père se sentait coupable pour lui ? C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer entendre de la part de son père. Lui qui croyait que Lucius ne voulait uniquement que le respect du Seigneur des Ténèbres par le biais de lui-même, son fils. Entendant sa mère monter les marches des escaliers, Draco se précipita à l'intérieur de sa chambre, prenant soin de fermer tout doucement la porte. Il se retourna et secoua la tête de droit à gauche en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Debout, espèce de branleur ! »

« Eh, mais… Putain, mec ! »

Théodore Nott venait de se faire réveiller par un foutu saut d'eau. Un saut d'eau glacé. Il était trempé.

« Debout. »

Le jeune Nott souffla pour la dixième fois depuis que son ami, enfin, _futur ex ami_, l'avait réveillé d'un merveilleux rêve.

« J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison, Malfoy. »

Il se leva du canapé en cuir noir et passa ses mains sur ses habits froissés. Le blond se tenait devant lui droit comme un piquet, le regard froid, sa cape encore sur ses épaules.

« Et peut-on savoir d'où tu reviens ? » demanda curieusement le brun.

C'était la seconde fois de la soirée que l'on lui posait la question. Un rare et lent sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Draco ce qui fit presque peur au jeune Théodore.

« D'un rendez-vous. » informa-t-il. « Avec Pansy. » précisa-t-il.

A l'entente de ce prénom, le visage de Théodore devint blanc comme un linge.

« P- Pansy… ? »

« La seule et l'unique. »

« Oh... » fut tout ce que Théo fut capable de dire.

« '_Oh_' comme tu dis. »

Draco sortie sa baguette et d'un simple mouvement fit sortir deux verres remplie de whisky qui se dirigeaient vers les deux jeunes gens. Draco attrapa son verre de sa main gauche et le but d'une traite grimaçant en sentant le liquide lui brûler la gorge.

« Et... Que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

Le regard gris de Draco croisa celui marron de Théodore.

« Elle ne m'a pas parlé de toi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » déduit Draco.

Théodore baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Sache une seule chose, Théodore. » dit Drago en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « _Le plan est en marche_. »

* * *

_note de l'auteure_

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'encourage énormément. N'oubliez pas d'en laisser une — même si c'est juste pour dire que vous avez hâte de lire la suite, cela motive pour la suite _vraiment_. Je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre V.

**.**

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**MaelysLuna : **merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu trouveras également ce chapitre à ton goût ; peut-être haha, qu'est-ce qui te fait pense à cela ? **LMDB. **

**Mmecreepypasta : **pas bête comme théorie… nous verrons si tu as raison dans les prochains chapitres. **LMDB. **

**al. mary. elene : **là voici, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! **LMDB. **

**.**


	5. V

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Comme d'accoutumé, je remercie tous ceux qui continuent d'ajouter cette histoire en favori ainsi qu'en suivi. Ainsi, merci à **aggarobin**, **Casey Jun** et **Aurlie Fernandez**. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

_the prophet's song _— queen

* * *

Au manoir Malfoy, Draco se tenait debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, contemplant l'horizon qui se dressait devant lui, un verre de whisky à la main — pour changer. Il fallait vraiment qu'il consulte par rapport à ce petit problème de whisky. Draco venait d'annoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres que son plan était en place et que sa mission allait _enfin_ pouvoir commencer.

Lorsqu'il avait débarqué dans le grand salon du manoir Malfoy, tous les Mangemorts étaient déjà attablés — le Seigneur des Ténèbres en bout de table, et tous leurs yeux étaient fixés sur lui, _Draco Lucius Malfoy_. Après s'être agenouillé devant le Lord, Draco fit part de son plan machiavélique et annonça officiellement le début de sa mission. Ceci, lui valut une salve d'applaudissement de la part des autres Mangemorts présents et du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté malgré la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

Et le voici. Fixant l'horizon, attendant le hibou de Pansy Parkinson qui dévoilerait où et quand il devrait les retrouver. Derrière lui, se trouvait Théodore Nott, toujours affalé sur le canapé du jeune Malfoy, un quatrième verre de whisky en main et _il n'était que huit heure et demie_. Draco pensait son ami aussi devrait consulter. Probablement plus que Draco. Peut-être que le jeune Malfoy n'était pas un cas si désespéré comparé à son ami.

« Tu penses qu'elle m'en veut encore ? »

Draco roula des yeux avant de se retourner vers son ami.

« À ton avis, Théodore ? » rétorqua Draco déjà irrité par le début de la conversation.

Depuis qu'il était revenu de son petit entretien privé avec Pansy Parkinson et qu'il en avait parlé à Théodore, ce-dernier n'avait cessé de littéralement lui casser les pieds en parlant d'elle et de ses putains de regrets. Draco avait-il l'air d'un psychiatre ? ! S'il fallait être honnête : _Draco en avait strictement rien à foutre de ce que Théodore pouvait ressentir concernant Pansy_ ; il avait merdé : _fin de l'histoire._ Il entendit Théo soupirer. Il devait sans doute être lasse de cette situation.

« Tu penses qu'elle me pardonnera ? »

Draco regarda pensivement le liquide qui se trouvait dans son verre et se dit qu'il aurait besoin de trois autres verres pour continuer la conversation.

« Tu devrais arrêter de penser à ça et de parler d'elle par la même occasion. » dit-il froidement en se retournant. « C'est une traître, Théo. » lui rappela son ami.

Les sourcils de Nott se froncèrent et il se mit à rire jaune.

« Pas à moi, Malfoy. » répondit Théo en se relevant du canapé. « Tu peux berner tous ces blaireaux en bas qui bossent pour cet espèce de taré complètement névrosé mais pas _moi_. Je te connais trop bien pour ça. » déduit Théodore en se relevant du sofa. « J'ai peut-être un sérieux problème avec la bouteille mais je ne suis pas un blaireau, Malfoy. »

Draco retenu de justesse un rictus devant les mots que venait de prononcer son ami d'enfance.

« Crois-moi ou non... » reprit Théodore. « On a vraiment merdé. »

Draco hocha la tête doucement et leva son verre en direction de Théodore. Ils trinquèrent à distance et burent leurs verres d'une seule traite, grimaçant toujours au goût de la boisson qu'ils venaient d'ingurgiter.

Des petits pas se firent entendre, les deux amis se retournèrent et Draco fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la personne. C'était une fille assez mince, les cheveux bruns, bouclés, de magnifique yeux noisettes. Elle marchait tout doucement vers son futur mari. Elle était d'une rare beauté mais elle ressemblait à une simple poupée en porcelaine que l'on pouvait briser en un simple mouvement. Astoria Gene Greengrass était si froide que si Draco n'avait pas été au courant de ses forts sentiments pour lui, il aurait sans doute pensé qu'elle ne ressentait aucune émotion. Elle était maintenant qu'à quelque centimètre de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Une fois leurs lèvres scellées, elle se recula et lui sourit amoureusement.

« Mon amour tu m'as tant manqué ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. « Oh, salut Nott. » salua-t-elle en lui adressant un rare sourire.

Théodore, toujours allongé sur le canapé avec toute la grâce qu'il possédait, la salua d'un signe de tête. Draco soupira, _encore_.

« Astoria, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Repasse plus tard. » dit-il simplement en la poussant légèrement.

Astoria fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il refuse d'être avec elle et Draco savait ce qu'il l'attendait si elle décidait de l'avoir dans son viseur. Astoria était une femme d'apparence très froide et très peu expressive mais lorsqu'elle était en colère : son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur et il valait mieux ne pas se trouver en face d'elle lorsqu'elle explosait. Astoria grogna et partit dans la chambre de sa soeur Daphné. Malfoy la regarda partir en secouant la tête. Et dire qu'un jour il devrait se marier avec elle... Il se resservit un verre d'un coup de baguette et le fit venir à lui d'un accio et le but d'une traite et demanda à Théodore de le resservir à nouveau.

« Est-elle au courant de ton plan ? »

« Pas encore. » répondit Draco en secouant lentement son verre.

Théodore ricana.

« Bonne chance, mec. » lui dit son ami se réinstallant confortablement dans sur le canapé.

« La ferme, Nott. » siffla-t-il.

Et il but son verre d'une traite, un rare sourire en coin.

* * *

Lorsque Harry s'était levé ce matin, il avait eu le déplaisir de tomber nez à nez avec Severus Rogue. Avec tout le respect que Harry avait pour Dumbledore : _c'était vraiment un idiot_. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu faire confiance à cet homme ? Quelques jours après le décès de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard et du départ de Rogue, Harry et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avait trouvé une lettre laissée par Albus Dumbledore où il expliquait qu'il fallait faire confiance à Severus et que sa mort était prévu depuis quelques mois déjà. Dumbledore informa qu'il s'était mis d'accord avec Rogue pour le tuer le moment venu ; Dumbledore se savait condamné et il préférait mourir de la main d'un ami plutôt que d'un Mangemort.

Cependant, _Harry avait toujours du mal à avaler ça._

Pourtant, mise à part cet épisode avec Dumbledore, Severus Rogue n'avait jamais cessé de donner de vraies informations concernant les plans de Voldemort. Severus Rogue trahissait le plus puissant des mages noirs et Harry se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il le motivait à faire ça ? Soyons honnête, lorsque l'on est un aussi gros perdant que lui : _pourquoi choisir de se battre dans le même camp que celui qu'il déteste le plus dans ce monde a.k.a : Harry James Potter_, fils d'un homme qu'il détestait bien plus encore.

Au cours de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Harry avait réussi à entrevoir un souvenir de Rogue lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard — se faisant maltraiter par son père. Harry se mentirait à lui-même s'il n'avouait pas que voir cela lui avait fait éprouver un certain choc. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son père soit capable d'être aussi idiot avec d'autres personnes et même s'il ne portait absolument pas le professeur Rogue dans son cœur : Harry avait ressentie de la peine pour l'ancien professeur de potions.

« Vous avez une mine affreuse, Potter. » fit remarquer le nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

Harry lui adressa un regard assassin ; il y avait tellement de choses qu'il rêvait de lui cracher à la figure mais il savait que cela aggraverait la situation.

« Normal. » acquiesça Pansy en se servant un verre de jus d'orange. « Potter passe le plus clair de son temps à lire des âneries sur la famille Crawford. »

Cette fois-ci, Harry asséna un coup de pied magistral sous la table et Pansy n'eut d'autres choix que de se la boucler pour une fois.

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai eu le droit à cette question particulière hier… » réalisa Severus Rogue. « C'est très bien de vous intéresser à l'Histoire de notre monde, Potter. Mais il ne faut pas oublier vos objectifs principaux : _trouver et détruire les Horcruxes_. »

« J'ai déjà mes théories concernant ce sujet et —... ».

« C'est absurde. » se moqua le maître des potions. « Des théories ne suffisent pas, Potter ! » le ton de l'agent double s'était élevé. « Il faut agir, Potter. Vous les trouvez. Vous les détruisez. Fin de l'histoire. »

Harry pouffa, maintenant très agacé par la conversation.

« Mais dîtes-moi, professeur... » cracha Harry. « Puisque vous êtes de notre côtés et si proche de Voldemort... Pourquoi tout simplement ne pas nous dire ce. Qu'ils. Sont. »

« Parfois je me demande comment est-ce possible que vous soyez aussi stupide et puis je me rappelle que vous êtes le fils de cet incompétent de James Potter. » cracha l'ancien professeur des potions.

« _Eh !_ » s'exclama finalement Molly Weasley. « Pas de ça à ma table. » reprit Molly, les bras écartés en direction de Rogue et Harry. « Harry chéri... » Madame Weasley parlait à présent d'une voix toute douce. « Severus ne peut nous dire ce qu'ils sont et où ils se trouvent pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne le sait pas. » elle se retourna ensuite vers Rogue. « Quant à toi... » commença-t-elle l'air menaçante. « C'est la dernière fois que tu parles de cette façon de James Potter à ma table. »

S'ensuivit ensuite un long silence et une bataille de regard entre la mère Weasley et le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Il était clair que si des yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, ceux de Severus Rogue aurait déjà pulvérisé Madame Weasley. Rogue leva un sourcil méprisant en direction de Molly Weasley qui le fusillait littéralement du regard avec le reste des personnes attablées à l'exception de Pansy Parkinson qui beurrait son toast. Ron s'apprêta à lancer un pique à son ancien professeur et fut directement stoppé avant même qu'il n'est pu sortir un seul son de sa bouche. Sentant les gros yeux furieux de sa mère sur lui, Ron décida qu'il était mieux pour lui d'avaler son énorme tartine de beurre que d'émettre ne serait-ce que le moindre son.

« Prévenez-nous si vous comptez assassiner l'un d'entre nous, Rogue. Histoire qu'on puisse se détendre avant. » siffla Fred Weasley, arrachant un sourire moqueur à son frère, George.

« _Fred ! _» gronda Madame Weasley.

«Croyez-moi, je ne le ferai pas devant autant de témoin. » se défendit le maître des potions. « À votre place, Monsieur Weasley, je ferais attention à mes arrières. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. » prévenu Severus sur le ton de la provocation.

Fred ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose de bien cinglant lorsque sa mère lui ordonna de se la fermer. Harry se leva de sa chaise, deux grosses cernes noirs en dessous de ses yeux bleus et se posta juste à côté du maître des potions qui était en train de boire une très infime gorgée de thé à la camomille. _Décidément,_ _cet homme n'était rempli que de défauts_... Du thé à la camomille... Harry préférait rester déshydraté que de boire cette infusion infâme qui osait ruiner la réputation du thé.

« Écoutez... Je ne vous supporte pas et vous ne me supportez pas. Seulement... » il s'arrêta comme pour chercher ses mots un instant. « J'ai... » il hésita. « J'ai besoin de votre aide. » il avait envie de vomir. « Et de celle de Remus. » il se tourna vers le concerné qui lui fit un clin d'œil en retour. « Pouvons-nous mettre nos rancœurs de côté jusqu'à la fin de la Guerre ? » il leva sa main devant lui, attendant patiemment que le maître des potions ne lui serre.

Severus le jaugea du regard un instant, tentant de rentrer dans sa tête et il fut assez déçu de constater que Potter lui avait bloqué l'accès. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui apprendre l'occlumencie en sixième année. Il jeta un regard à la main du fils Potter qui attendait patiemment et se décida à la serrer.

« Soit. » répondit simplement Rogue sous le regard scandalisé de Ronald Weasley. « Nous devrions discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. » il lança un regard hautain aux deux meilleurs amis du Survivant qui acquiesça sans hésiter.

L'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se leva à la suite de Remus Lupin pour se diriger vers le bureau exclusivement réservé aux recherches du jeune Potter.

« Pas si vite, Potter ! » l'interpela Pansy en se levant de sa chaise. « Dois-je te rappeler que je dois donner une date et une horaire à notre future recrue. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, légèrement intéressé par ce que venait d'annoncer l'ancienne serpentard avant d'écarquiller pendant un quart de secondes ses yeux, réalisant de _qui_ elle parlait. Harry soupira théâtralement ; d'une certaine façon, il avait espéré que Parkinson oublierait cela mais c'était peine perdue.

« Je te laisse décider, Parkinson puisqu'apparemment tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission pour quoique ce soit. » grogna-t-il en s'éloignant de la table.

Il n'entendit pas la réplique que lui lança Pansy et honnêtement : _il s'en fichait_. Tout ce qui approchait de loin ou de prêt à Malfoy l'horrifiait. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait cédé hier soir lorsque Pansy lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. _Sûrement la fatigue_... Lupin fut le premier à rentrer dans le bureau, suivit du Survivant et de Rogue qui s'empressa de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Le silence régnait en maître dans la pièce. Severus Rogue s'était installé sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté d'une immense bibliothèque en bois tandis que Remus installa son postérieur sur le rebord du bureau attendant patiemment que le Survivant se mette à parler.

« Hermione est un Horcruxe. » décida de dévoiler Harry sans passer par quatre chemins.

Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre le sinistre Severus Rogue exploser de rire. L'ancien maître des potions était à présent plié en deux et des larmes d'hilarité perlaient au coin de ses yeux. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait pu entendre depuis des années. Après quelques minutes et des regards assassins de la part des deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ; Severus Rogue reprit son calme légendaire et sa froideur revenait au galop.

« C'est absurde. C'est la chose la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais entendu. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Remus le coupa en plein dans son élan.

« Si nous y réfléchissons plus sérieusement… Ce n'est pas ridicule. » déduisit Lupin en se levant. « Cela expliquerait pourquoi le Lord la recherche. »

« Crois-moi, Lupin. » commença Severus en se levant de son fauteuil. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la recherche pour tout autre chose… »

Harry fronça des sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

Severus ferma un instant les yeux, se maudissant d'avoir un peu trop parlé. Il se sentait un peu comme Hagrid, c'était toujours lui qui dévoilait les informations top secrètes et aujourd'hui Rogue venait de prendre sa place.

« Eh bien Severus… Que nous caches-tu ? »

L'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Remus et le jaugea un instant, prenant soin de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

« Cela ne concerne uniquement Mademoiselle Granger. » il articula chaque syllabe. « Dumbledore m'a demandé de ne rien dire jusqu'au moment venu. »

Harry poussa un rugissement d'agacement. Il en avait ras le bol de tous ces secrets ! _Dumbledore ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait au lieu de les garder secret ? !_ Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire même ? '_Jusqu'au moment venu' :_ cela ne voulait rien dire ! Il infligea un énorme coup de pied dans le bureau, énervé.

« Est-ce trop demandé d'avoir des réponses concrètes et non évasives à mes questions ? ! » grogna Harry. « Cela concerne Hermione, soit ! Elle a le droit de savoir alors ! »

Le professeur de potions s'écarta un peu du jeune Potter, effaré par la réaction du Survivant. _Exactement comme son père_…

« Elle n'est pas encore prête, Potter. »

« Comment ça _'pas encore prête'_ ? ! » aboya Harry.

Le professeur Rogue s'avança dangereusement du jeune Potter ; il avait une grande envie de lui fracasser le crâne à coup de marteau.

« Potter, cessez d'être un insupportable petit con ! » cracha Rogue en s'approchant de plus en plus de l'Elu. « Plaignez-vous auprès de Dumbledore si vous avez des réclamations à faire. »

Harry croisa les bras et prit un air hautain.

« Alors c'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit mort à cause de vous. » ragea-t-il.

Le maître des potions roula des yeux et tenta vainement de se retenir de lui lancer un sort impardonnable. Ce garçon était encore pire que son père ; _ne pouvait-il pas tenir de Lily _?

« Pour la dernière fois, Potter : c'est ce que Dumbledore VOULAIT ! » s'égosilla le professeur des potions.

C'est à ce moment précis que Remus Lupin décida d'intervenir, voyant Harry dégainer sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche arrière.

« Harry. » interpella Remus. « Arrête. » il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Potter avant de se retourner vers Severus. « Il est au courant. » annonça Remus.

Les yeux de Severus Rogue s'écarquillèrent dangereusement.

« Il l'a trouvé ? » demanda Rogue sur un ton horrifié.

Harry se demanda un instant de quoi ils parlaient et pourquoi Rogue semblait — un cours instant, avoir peur de ce qu'il aurait bien pu trouver.

« Non. Il est tombé dessus par hasard dans un livre. » précisa Lupin.

Rogue jaugea Harry d'un regard mauvais. Il était à présent obligé de répondre à ses questions. _Foutu Gryffondor_ ; f_outu Dumbledore_ et surtout : _foutu Granger !_ Il poussa un long soupir avant de dégager sa longue cape de devant ses pieds.

« Très bien, Potter. » Rogue se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. « Parlons. »

* * *

« Je pense qu'il vient de les tuer. »

Hermione roula des yeux devant les idioties que venaient de prononcer son meilleur ami qui se trouvait — oreille droite collée contre la porte, tentant désespérément d'entendre ce qu'il se trafiquait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Derrière lui, se trouvait les deux frères jumeaux, attendant patiemment que Ron leur annonce quelques choses de juteux à entendre.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Ronald. » répondit Hermione. « Ils ont juste finalement réussi à s'entendre sur un sujet. »

Les deux jumeaux Weasley s'échangèrent un regard avant de ricaner.

« Bien sûr. Ils se sont mis d'accord sur qui devait mourir à cet instant présent. » rétorqua George avant de taper dans la main de son frère, Fred.

« Vous êtes désespérants. » Pansy Parkinson secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Pour une fois : je te rejoins là-dessus, Parkinson. »

Pansy adressa un sourire crispé à Hermione qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, assise sur le canapé. Leur relation n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'avant ; pour être honnête, leur relation n'avait jamais été mauvaise même à Poudlard : Pansy se contentait d'ignorer royalement Hermione tandis que son crétin de meilleur ami s'amusait à lui lancer toute sorte de cinglantes répliques, _Salazar seul sait pourquoi !_

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi on fait confiance à cet espèce de traître qu'est Rogue ! »

« Parce que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. » éluda Hermione.

« Oui et il est mort ! Incroyable. Ça lui a vachement servie à quelque chose de croire en Rogue. » rétorqua Ron en roulant des yeux.

« Oh mon Dieu : _la ferme, Weasley ! _» souffla Pansy. « Il faudrait peut-être te mettre dans le crâne qu'il y avait une raison valable — _par ailleurs donnée par Dumbledore lui-même_. »

« Parkinson, ne me fais pas croire que tu crois en ce gros mensonge ! »

« Crois-moi, Weasley : j'ai vu à l'oeuvre Rogue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et laisse-moi te confirmer qu'il est plus loyal envers nous ; peu importe ses raisons. »

« Je continue de croire que ton jugement est altéré. » répondit Ron en continuant d'ignorer royalement ce que lui disait Pansy. « Puis pourquoi on ramène toujours tout à Dumbledore ? ! Comme si il détenait la vérité absolue et la clé pour tout. »

« Parce que c'est Dumbledore. » répondit alors Harry en sortant de la pièce.

Tous se retournèrent vers le jeune homme qui venait de sortir de la pièce ; il avait le regard perdu et les yeux légèrement rougis et les cheveux un peu plus en bataille que d'habitude. Quelques secondes après, ils virent sortir Rogue de la salle, prenant le temps d'adresser un dernier regard à Harry, l'intimant de bien garder sa bouche fermée. Le professeur Rogue s'éclipsa sous les regards assassins des frères Weasley qui ne le lâchèrent pas d'une seule seconde.

« Alors que t'a-t-il dit, Harry ? » Hermione fut la première à briser le silence.

Harry posa son regard lentement sur sa meilleure amie et se pinça ses lèvres. Il prit le temps de la détailler du regard, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et honnêtement : il avait vraiment l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il la regardait vraiment.

« Alors ? » insista George et Fred en coeur.

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson pendant quelques secondes, le faisant sortir de sa transe.

« Hum… Je… » Harry chercha ses mots. « On peut faire confiance à Rogue. » déclara le Survivant.

Il vit le visage de Ron Weasley se décomposer petit à petit en une moue horrifiée.

« T'es sérieux là ? »

« Crois-moi, Ron. Il est de confiance. » il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Hermione. « J'ai pu voir ses souvenirs et… » sa voix commença doucement à craquer ; il toussota légèrement. « On peut lui faire confiance. » répéta-t-il.

Hermione le regarda l'air inquiète. Il avait quelque chose dans le regard qui alertait Hermione sur les réelles émotions que ressentaient son meilleur ami à l'heure actuelle. Elle se leva du sofa et posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de son ami.

« Harry : tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Harry releva le nez vers son amie et lui adressa un tout petit ; minuscule sourire.

« Tout va bien, 'Mione. » mentit-il. « Tout va très bien. »

En réfléchissant bien, Harry aurait finalement préféré ne rien savoir. Comment était-il à présent parler ; rire avec Hermione en sachant pertinemment qu'à la fin : _elle mourrait._

* * *

_notes de l'auteure_

Voici le cinquième chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et particulièrement les dialogues de Rogue ainsi que ceux de Ron, Fred et George, j'en suis particulièrement satisfaite et je me suis beaucoup amusée à les écrire. J'espère que vous avez également apprécié ce chapitre et ces petits passages. Nous nous retrouvons prochainement pour le chapitre VI. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir et motive énormément.

**.**

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**Marion : **merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente de voir à quel point tu l'apprécies ! Je dirais que je prépare une énorme tragédie grecque… _Oups_. Concernant ta question sur les prénoms 'Hécate' ; 'Séléné' et 'Artémis', j'ai choisis de les nommer comme ça par rapport à la Triade Lunaire. Dans la mythologie grecque, ces trois déesses font partie de la Triade Lunaire : Hécate représentant la nouvelle lune (symbole de la mort) ; Séléné représentant la pleine lune (la maturité) et Artémis le croissant de lune (symbolise la naissance). Je trouvais que ces attributs correspondaient parfaitement à mes personnages, haha. **LMDB**.

**.**


	6. VI

Bonjour !

Vous m'impressionnez à chaque fois que je reviens publier sur cette histoire. Ainsi, je remercie donc **IJune**, **oscarangel** et **miadu50**. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

_flash for fantasy _— billy idol

* * *

« Vous savez**… **Vous avez bien fait de raconter notre petit secret à Harry. »

Severus Rogue était assis à ce qui était maintenant son bureau, discutant avec le portrait de son prédécesseur qui se trouvait assis sur un simple fauteuil, une main tenant fermement sa tête comme si elle allait s'écrouler. Lorsque Severus Rogue était finalement rentré à Poudlard, il s'était empressé d'informer, une fois le seuil de la porte franchie, Albus Dumbledore que l'une de ses dernières cartes venait d'être dévoilée. Au grand étonnement de Severus, l'ancien directeur avait semblé plutôt soulagé par cette annonce.

« Il sera sans doute plus concentré dans sa quête des Horcruxes plutôt que du rôle qu'à la jeune Hermione dans cette Guerre. » continua l'ancien directeur en se frottant les mains.

Rogue ne fit que d'hocher la tête. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Dumbledore adorait prendre ces jeunes gamins pour des pions. Harry était le tout premier à en avoir fait les frais. Severus pensait que Dumbledore tiendrait parole en protégeant réellement Lily ainsi que son unique fils.

_Il avait menti._

Severus se souvenait du moment précis où il avait débarqué chez les Potter à Godric's Hollow ce fameux soir. Il avait prié tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'il trouve Lily en vie. Il se vit à nouveau franchir la porte d'entrée qui était entre ouverte, signe qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Severus avançait tout doucement dans la vieille maison, faisant craquer les bouts de verre qui se trouvaient sous ses pieds. Sa baguette était pointée droit devant lui, l'éclairant d'un lumos et paré à contrer toute attaque. Il arriva en bas des escaliers et Severus prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'il vit une silhouette allongée en haut des escaliers.

_Pas Lily, pas Lily, pas Lily…_

Il monta les marches à une lenteur affolante, sa baguette toujours pointée devant lui. Severus ne ressentit absolument rien à part un sentiment de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le corps inerte de James Potter à terre. _Cet abruti n'avait même pas pu se défendre correctement_... Il enjamba le corps sans vie de son ancien ennemi et son cœur se remit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il vit les cadres qui décoraient le mur complètement explosé ou au sol et la porte qui menait sans aucun doute à la chambre du bébé.

En se trouvant juste devant la porte à moitié abîmé sûrement à cause de la bataille qui avait fait rage à l'intérieur de la pièce, Severus se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si il la trouvait là, vivante. Rogue se mit à espérer que lorsqu'il pousserait cette porte : elle serait là, devant lui. Et il lui dirait à quel point il la toujours aimé et qu'il la protégerait à n'importe quel prix.

C'est alors un Severus Rogue plein d'espoir qu'il poussa lentement la porte espérant trouver l'amour de toute sa vie saine et sauve.

Ce fut avec un cri déchirant que Severus Rogue découvrit le corps inerte de Lily Potter sur le sol, entourée de débris. Il se précipita à la vitesse de la lumière vers celle qu'il avait aimé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il espérait sentir quelque chose ; n'importe quoi : un battement ; une respiration, tout tant que cela lui prouvait qu'elle était en vie. Il passa une main frêle dans les cheveux roux de Lily, un geste qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années. Il l'attrapa tout doucement comme s'il avait peur de la briser en un millier de morceaux et la serra tellement fort contre lui. Elle sentait bon comme à son habitude : une odeur de noix de coco et de vanille. C'était le parfum préféré de Severus ; lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Rogue lui avait offert un parfum aux mêmes senteurs que celui-ci et elle l'avait adorée. Pour la première fois depuis des années : _Severus pleurait_. Il pleurait tellement fort et hurlait à pleins poumons, couvrant les pleures du petit être qui se trouvait dans son berceau. Il n'osa pas se retourner vers lui et n'osa surtout pas lâcher Lily. Il resta là, assis, pleurant et serrant la jeune femme extrêmement fort dans ses bras pendant prêt de deux heures, répétant sans cesse tout l'amour et les remords qu'il éprouvait.

Jusqu'à ce que Severus sente une main se poser sur son épaule : Albus Dumbledore venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Il lui fallut puiser dans toute la force que le directeur de Poudlard possédait pour faire en sorte que Severus lâche finalement Lily Potter. Et après cinq longues minutes à se débattre, Severus se résiliait finalement à lâcher le grand amour de sa vie. Dumbledore ordonna à Rogue de rentrer à Poudlard, lui assurant qu'il s'occuperait du bébé et du corps de sa mère comme il se doit.

Et voilà où cela les avait menés. Seize ans plus tard. L'un était mort tandis que l'autre continuait de jouer les espions pour protéger le rejeton de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde. _Après le Seigneur des Ténèbres_... ajouta-t-il en silence.

« Vous devriez commencer à discuter de notre autre secret avec Mademoiselle Granger, Severus. » conseilla Albus Dumbledore en le regardant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Sans tout lui dévoiler. Bien entendu. » ajouta-il.

Le professeur Rogue jaugea un instant l'ancien directeur des lieux.

« Quand cesserez-vous de jouer avec ces pauvres enfants, Albus ? » marmonna Severus.

« Lorsque tout sera fini, Severus. » répondit sur le même ton Dumbledore. « Vous m'en voulez encore, Severus. » Rogue baissa légèrement la tête. « Comprenez-vous que je n'avais aucun moyen de _la_ sauver. »

Rogue fulminait intérieurement. À chaque fois que la conversation dérivait sur ce sujet : Dumbledore ressortait toujours la même excuse, sur le même ton, et avec la même expression faussement désolée.

« Et votre promesse concernant la famille de la jeune Granger... Comptez-vous également l'ignorer ? » fit Severus amèrement.

« Si mes souvenirs sont exacts... Ce n'est pas à moi que l'on a demandé de l'aide... » il se leva de la chaise où il était assis sur dans le tableau. « Mais bien à ce cher Gellert Grindelwald. »

Dumbledore n'attendit pas de réponse de la part du maître des potions et disparus de son tableau comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Après un simple coup de cape pour se retourner sur ses pas, Severus Rogue quitta le bureau du directeur. _Son bureau_.

* * *

Lorsque Draco se réveilla ce matin-là, il sentit un corps chaud à ses côtés. Il ouvrit un oeil avec difficulté et soupira en voyant la personne qui était présente à ses côtés : Astoria Greengrass. Après un grognement étouffé par son oreiller, Draco se releva à l'aide de ses avant-bras avant de se masser l'arête du nez en se rappelant les événements de la veille…

Après avoir attendu pendant de nombreuses heures sans recevoir la moindre lettre, Draco avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de faire des choses que les jeunes de son âge faisaient — à savoir : _boire_.

« Trouvé ! » s'était exclamé glorieusement le fils Malfoy en brandissant une bouteille de champagne datant de mille neuf cent soixante-dix-neuf. L'année de mariage de ses parents.

La petite cuite qu'il s'était prit par la suite avec Théodore était à graver dans les annales à la plume de Phénix. Cependant... il ne se rappelait pas avoir croisé Astoria quelque part et ne se rappelait pas non plus l'avoir amené dans sa chambre pour faire Salazar seul sait quoi. Une chose était sûr : Draco Malfoy voulait se fusiller en devinant le corps nue d'Astoria à ses côtés. _Cette cruche n'avait donc rien de mieux à faire que de courir derrière lui ? !_

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Astoria avait toujours été très entichée de Draco. Sûrement les idées de fiançailles engendrées par sa mère, Georgina Greengrass, étaient en partie pour quelques choses… Pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Astoria n'était pas aussi agaçante qu'aujourd'hui ; ils s'amusaient plutôt bien ensemble et formaient une bande d'amis unis pour la vie : Blaise, Pansy, Astoria, Théodore, Daphné, Draco... _le groupe infernal_ ; les terreurs de Narcissa Malfoy lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Combien de fois Narcissa avait-elle dû les courser à travers le Manoir Malfoy ? Un nombre incalculable de fois.

Il se souvint particulièrement d'une fois où ils jouaient à une partie de cache-cache ; bien évidemment, Astoria avait insisté pour se cacher avec lui. Et quelques minutes après avoir trouvé leur cachette, Draco s'était maudit de ne pas avoir refusé. Cette idiote l'avait embrassé et à partir de ce moment-là : Draco savait qu'il était foutu pour l'éternité.

_Il allait devoir l'épouser._

Lucius Malfoy s'était bien arrangé pour que tout soit organisé à peine Draco fut sortie du ventre de Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Inconsciemment, Draco soupira. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tue lorsqu'il avait appris la lâcheté du jeune Malfoy concernant la mort de Dumbledore. Néanmoins — _avec un goût d'amertume,_ Draco repensa à ce que Pansy lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt... Peut-être avait-elle eu raison après tout ? Il aurait dû tenter quelque chose, même si cela aurait été que pour un cours instant, il n'aurait pas eu le regret de n'avoir rien fait.

_Malfoy, espèce de petite merde._

Il tourna la tête et vit Astoria le fixer, un léger sourire en coin. Elle passa son bras autour de son torse et se pressa contre lui. Draco n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, il avait un mal de crâne et il avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

« Tu devrais partir, Astoria. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Reviens plus tard. » lui dit-il froidement.

Décidément il ne faisait que de lui répéter à chaque fois les mêmes mots : '_je ne suis pas d'humeur ; reviens plus tard._' Astoria fronça les sourcils et le regarda un instant, interloquée. Elle se leva tout de même en prenant soin de casser tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage par la même occasion ; elle attrapa ses affaires et enroulant fortement le drap blanc partit lui précisant bien qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre. En ouvrant la porte, elle manqua de rentrer dans son futur beau-père. Elle s'excusa et le contourna non sans cacher son agacement.

« Draco... » commença Lucius Malfoy en esquissant une moue dégoûtée en regardant la porcherie dans laquelle vivait son fils. « Tu avais dit que tu arrêterais de jouer avec cette jeune fille. »

Draco roula des yeux.

« Je ne suis qu'un homme, père ! Et pour ma défense : hier je n'étais pas dans mon état normal... »

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, j'ai ouï-dire… Théodore s'est empressé de me raconter tes exploits d'hier soir. » fit Lucius Malfoy sur le ton de l'indifférence. « Tu devrais commencer à te préparer. Cette lettre est arrivée pour toi dans la matinée. »

Le regard de Draco fixa la lettre que tenait son paternel dans ses mains, un sourire en coin. Il savait de qui provenait cette lettre et ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pansy avait réussi.

« Dépêche-toi. » ordonna son père en déposant la lettre sur le bureau de son fils avant de quitter la pièce.

Draco rabattit les couvertures et se leva d'un bond. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient le corps nu du jeune homme. Il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain privé pour prendre une bonne douche qui dura dix minutes, il se lava les dents ensuite et ressortie de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient le long de son torse et de son visage à cause de ses cheveux. Il avança vers la lettre que son père avait déposée plus tôt. Il prit soin de l'ouvrir délicatement avant d'extraire le parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

_Rendez-vous à neuve heure pile derrière l'ancienne boutique de farce des jumeaux Weasley dans trois jours._

_Et pour l'amour du Ciel, tâche de ne pas être en retard, Potter déteste ça et moi aussi — c'est bien l'une des seules choses que nous avons en commun._

**_Pansy Barbara Parkinson._**

**_PS : _**_Ne tente pas quelque chose de stupide. Si tu viens accompagné, nous le saurons. Mais tu n'es pas aussi stupide, bien sûr. _

Un petit sourire apparût sur les lèvres de l'héritier Malfoy. Il regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée : onze heures dix. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Narcissa Malfoy, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Je viens de voir passer la jeune Greengrass... Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus rien avec elle. » fit-elle simplement en fixant son fils. « Soit. Tu devrais te dépêcher Draco. » elle donna la tasse chaude à son fils en souriant doucement.

Draco la remercia et but une première gorgée du thé à la menthe.

« Quand dois-tu les rencontrer ? » demanda la femme aux cheveux blonds en regardant la lettre que tenait son fils.

« Dans trois jours. » répondit le fils en posant la tasse sur un meuble.

Narcissa se contenta juste de hocher la tête, les lèvres pincées ; son regard scrutant la pièce où son fils avait dormi depuis qu'il était né. Elle passa son regard bleu sur les nombreux cadres photos qui décoraient la pièce : des photos de Draco avec ses meilleurs amis ; des photos de Draco avec sa mère et son père, etc. Un sentiment de tristesse vint envahir le cœur de Narcissa Malfoy. Cette chambre était remplie de souvenirs plus qu'heureux. Son regard fixa une photo assez particulière et un petit sourire nostalgique apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Te souviens-tu du jour où ton père est rentré complètement trempé après avoir été te chercher ton cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

Draco hocha la tête, retenant de justesse un sourire.

« Mon premier balais. »

Le sourire de Narcissa s'agrandit.

« Oui, Lucius était revenu complètement trempé et comme à son habitude il se plaignait du temps, ronchonnant dans sa barbe. Et puis, juste après t'avoir vu arriver en courant, il te donna ton cadeau et tu étais tellement heureux. » les yeux de Madame Malfoy était à présent brillant. « Il ne t'avait jamais vu comme ça et il n'avait pas réussi à retenir son sourire. »

Draco hocha distraitement la tête, tentant de se remémorer ce souvenir. En effet, Draco avait été tellement heureux ce jour-là et le sourire de son père n'avait fait que d'accentuer son bonheur.

« Ton père n'a pas toujours été parfait, Draco. » Fit doucement Narcissa en se rapprochant de son fils. « Mais il t'aime. Certes à sa manière farfelue mais il t'aime. Tu es son fils. » murmura-t-elle doucement en caressant la joue de son fils. « Il n'a pas eu le choix. Tu comprendras plus tard, mon chéri. »

« Comprendre quoi ? » demanda Drago en regardant sa mère dans les yeux.

Narcissa lui sourit tendrement.

« Sois patient, mon chéri. » son pouce caressant toujours la joue de son unique enfant. « Maintenant, dépêche-toi. Et pour l'amour du Ciel, Draco : coiffe-moi ces cheveux ! »

L'héritier pouffa légèrement de rire avant de se diriger dans sa salle de bain afin terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il devait être encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il coiffa ses cheveux en arrière pour faire plaisir à sa mère, attrapa un col roulé noir et un pantalon de smoking noir également ; inutile de préciser la couleur de ses chaussures et de sa cape.

* * *

« Severus ! » s'exclama-t-on. « Comme je suis si heureuse de te revoir. »

Rogue se retourna et s'autorisa à esquisser un léger sourire en présence de Narcissa Malfoy qui descendait les escaliers du Manoir à toute allure, prenant soin de be pas trébucher à cause de sa longue robe noire. Narcissa était probablement la seule personne sur cette Terre a être emballée à l'idée de voir Severus Rogue dans la même pièce qu'elle. Arrivée devant le maître des potions, Narcissa passa ses mains le long des bras fin de son ami.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, son sourire toujours présent sur son visage.

« Aussi bien que d'habitude. » répondit évasivement Severus. « Et toi ? »

Son sourire chavira pendant une fraction de seconde. Quelque chose la tracassait.

« Oh Severus... » sanglotait Narcissa. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié une mission à Draco... _Encore_. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je sais, Cissy. » avoua Rogue doucement. « Le Maître m'en a parlé. »

Narcissa releva la tête vers son ami de toujours, le regard plein de larmes.

« Severus, il faut à tout prix que tu aides mon fils. » implora Narcissa. « Ne le laisse pas se faire avoir par les ténèbres. » elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu sais très bien à quel point il est facile de succomber. »

Le cœur de Severus se serra un peu plus dans sa poitrine.

« Ne le laisse pas les trahir. Il faut qu'il passe de leurs côtés. » insista Narcissa.

« Je pense que ton fils sait très bien ce qu'il fait. » répondit Severus en haussant un sourcil. « Malheureusement je ne peux pas lui dévoiler ma couverture. » Severus murmura cette dernière phrase.

« Tu es son parrain, Sev. » fit Narcissa d'une voix douce. « Jamais il ne pourrait te trahir. »

« Ce n'est pas de lui dont je me méfie, Cissy. » répliqua Rogue. « Mais de ta chère soeur, Bellatrix. » il regarda les alentours pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la pièce. « Elle fouille souvent dans l'esprit de Draco en ce moment à cause de la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« La… _garce_. » jura la mère de famille.

Severus réprima un léger sourire en coin. Il n'avait vu que peu de fois Narcissa jurer ; c'était quelque chose qu'elle détestait faire ou entendre de la bouche des autres. Inutile de préciser à quel point elle réprimandait Draco pour tous les jurons qu'il disait et croyez-moi : il y'en avait un paquet.

« Il faut que le jeune Potter accepte Draco dans leur rang. » répéta Cissy. « Il ne faut plus que Draco remette les pieds ici après. »

Severus fronça des sourcils.

« Cissy... Tu sais très bien que s'il ne remet jamais les pieds ici, le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tuera. »

« Nous dirons que c'était un piège de Potter et ses amis pour nous faire payer. »

Severus secoua la tête devant la naïveté de son amie.

« Il vous tuera quand même. » insista-t-il. « Motif : incompétence. »

« Je préfère mourir que de voir Draco revenir ici pour se battre pour des idioties. » déclara Narcissa en haussant légèrement le ton. « Au Diable toutes ces stupidités de Sang-Pur, Impur ! Cela importe-t-il vraiment, Severus ? »

Rogue hocha la tête négativement. Non, cela n'importait pas. En tout cas pas pour lui. Il laissa juste une fraction de seconde son esprit projeter le visage de Lily et son coeur se serra. Il attrapa la main de son amie de toujours et lui murmura :

« Je jure de protéger mon filleul, Cissy. Au même titre que je protège ce Potter et cette Granger. » promis Rogue.

A l'entente du dernier nom de famille, Narcissa tiqua.

« _Granger_… » répéta-t-elle. « Comment va-t-elle ? » s'empressa de demander l'ancienne Serpentard. « On dit qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère… »

Cette fois-ci, Rogue laissa apparaître un sourire. Un vrai sourire.

« En effet, Cissy. » acquiesça l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. « Deux têtes de mules. »

Narcissa gloussa en mettant sa main devant ses lèvres. Elle administra une tape amicale sur l'épaule du parrain de son fils en continuant de glousser comme si elle avait à nouveau onze ans et que Severus Rogue était la personne la plus drôle qu'elle connaissait. Même si se fut pour une raison ridicule : ce petit moment de rigolade avec son ami lui fit extrêmement de bien. Dans des temps comme celui-ci… _Un rire ne pouvait tuer personne._

* * *

« Journal de Tom Jedusor. » dicta-t-on. « Détruit. »

La plume glissait lentement sur le parchemin, formant des lettres dans une parfaite calligraphie. Hermione avait pensé que les listes avaient une très grande importance dans l'organisation et avait donc — _finalement_, décidée d'en faire une pour les Horcruxes.

« Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Détruit. »

Ce médaillon leur avait apporté tant de soucis durant leur quête. À cause de ce fichu objet, ils avaient faillis perdre Ron pour des bêtises de jalousie que le Médaillon lui avait mis dans la tête lorsqu'ils étaient dans le forêt de Dean. Il n'avait pas été facile à détruire et lorsque Ron l'avait finalement fait : l_e monde était devenu un peu plus lumineux._

« Bague des Gaunt. Détruit. »

Le début de la fin pour Albus Dumbledore. Hermione fut l'une des premières à remarquer la main noircie de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. C'était à cause de ce maudit Horcruxe que Dumbledore était mort. L'ancien directeur avait pensé qu'il pouvait le détruire seul mais il s'était trompé et avait embarqué Rogue là-dedans en lui demandant de le tuer le moment venu, se sachant mourant. Hermione ne portait pas le maître des potions dans son cœur mais elle trouvait cela vachement culotté de la part de Dumbledore de lui demander de le tuer ; noircissant son âme un peu plus. _Comme si elle ne l'était pas déjà assez._

« Coupe de Helga Poufsouffle. » continua Ronald. « Détruit. »

Hermione se souvenait de son intrusion à Gringotts sous les traits de Bellatrix Lestrange grâce au Polynectar. Ils auraient pu y rester à cause de ce sale traître de Grispec dans le coffre-fort des Lestrange. _Tout ça pour l'épée de Godric Gryffondor…_

« Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. » suggérait Luna Lovegood d'une voix douce.

Ronald la regardait comme si il ne comprenait pas un traite mot de ce qu'elle racontait mais haussa finalement les épaules en voyant que Hermione ne relevait pas la suggestion de la jeune Serdaigle. À vrai dire, Hermione savait par Dumbledore que Voldemort était très attaché à Poudlard malgré tout ; cela semblait logique qu'il créait des Horcruxes en lien direct avec l'école et plus précisément _ses_ fondateurs.

En revanche, Hermione ne savait pas si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pu faire un Horcruxe avec quelque chose en rapport avec la maison Gryffondor.

« Nagini. » mentionna Ron sérieusement, coupant court aux réflexions de la Gryffondor.

Hermione releva le nez vers Ron avant de poser sa plume.

« Nagini. » répéta Hermione comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête en même temps. Nagini était sûrement le plus logique de tous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très proche de son serpent et Rogue, en bon agent double qu'il était, avait confié au Trio d'Or que depuis la destruction de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le Lord ne se déplaçait plus aussi souvent avec Nagini et faisait extrêmement attention à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites les amoureux ? »

Hermione et Ron eurent exactement la même réaction : rouler des yeux devant la remarque inutile de George Weasley qui ricanait à présent avec son jumeau.

« Oh allez, détendez-vous un petit peu tous les deux. » fit Fred, un sourire toujours au coin des lèvres.

« On a d'autres choses de plus sérieuses à faire que d'écouter ce genre de bêtises. » fit Hermione sérieusement en replongeant son nez dans son carnet.

Ron haussa les sourcils.

« _Ce genre de bêtises ?_ » répéta-t-il.

Hermione souffla fortement en haussant des sourcils à son tour.

« Par pitié… Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre maintenant ! » ronchonna la rouge et or.

« Je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu appelles cela des 'bêtises'. » s'expliqua Ron en croisant des bras.

« Ecoute, Ron c'est pas le mom… ».

« Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi, Hermione ! » grogna Ron. « J'ai compris que nous deux ça ne marcherait plus mais aie au moins un minimum de respect pour ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Parce que si pour toi c'était une _bêtise,_ pour moi c'était sincère. » avoua-t-il, fou de rage.

« Tu te comporte comme un idiot, Ronald. » fit Hermione d'un ton ferme. « C'était maladroit de ma par de dire ça mais c'était juste une plaisanterie, rien de plus. »

Ron ricana froidement.

« Hermione, avoue-le. » fit le rouquin en baissant le ton. « A chaque fois tu refuses d'en parler. Tu évites le sujet mais reconnais juste que je n'ai jamais été plus qu'un simple ami à tes yeux. »

Hermione baissa la tête, des larmes menaçaient de quitter ses yeux chocolat pour rouler sur ses joues. Ron avait raison : elle ne l'avait jamais aimé comme il l'aimait et cela lui déchirait le cœur.

« Ron… » commença Hermione, honteuse.

« AVOUE-LE ! » rugit Ron.

« _Petrificus Totalus !_ »

Tous les membres du corps de Ronald se figèrent en même temps, son visage affichant une expression d'effroi et de surprise. Son dos vint taper contre le sol, laissant le loisir de voir qui avait osé le pétrifier. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la personne qui avait fait ça, tous les regards étaient désapprobateurs à l'exception de celui des jumeaux Weasley qui regardaient la personne avec admiration.

« _Quoi_ ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Il parlait trop, cela commençait à m'agacer. »

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ici ? ! »

Harry Potter était enfin sortie de son long silence et avait débarqué dans le salon en entendant un énorme fracas qui s'était avéré être son meilleur ami.

« Ton meilleur ami agaçait Hermione et mes oreilles par la même occasion. » répondit Pansy en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Parkinson. »

Cette-dernière s'avança et enjamba le corps livide du rouquin.

« C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi. » siffla Pansy. « Un merci aurait suffi. »

Le brun roula des yeux tandis que Pansy lui adressait un petit sourire. Elle salua d'un signe de la main en agitant ses doigts, dont les ongles avaient été peint en noirs pour être assortie à sa tenue, ses anciens camarades. Elle fit une petite révérence avant de parler.

« Bon, Granger tu viens. » reprit-elle. « Notre surprise est arrivée. » elle se dirigea vers la sortie, faisant claquer sur le sol ses tout petits talons de cinq centimètres.

Elle fit un signe de la main à Ronald qui était encore allongé sur le sol. Harry haussa des épaules et aida son meilleur ami à se relever après l'attaque de Pansy Parkinson. Hermione se retourna vers Harry et lui adressa un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit avec difficulté tandis que Pansy se contentait de rouler des yeux.

« Croyez-moi si vous voulez mais cette Parkinson… _Quelle femme_. » fit remarquer George en murmurant.

Fred acquiesça en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère jumeau tandis que Harry soulevait Ron avec difficulté. Pour être honnête, Harry pensait exactement la même chose que George Weasley. _Quelle femme, effectivement !_ Harry entendit quelqu'un franchir la porte d'entrée et pensa que c'était Rogue qui rentrait de Poudlard ou du Manoir Malfoy et se maudit intérieurement : _il ne manquait vraiment plus que lui_. Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir assis Ron sur un fauteuil, il vit Hermione revenir en tentant désespérément de cacher son grand sourire.

« Harry. » Hermione souriait à présent de toutes ses dents. « Sirius est revenu. »

Les yeux de Harry se firent gros comme une soucoupe et le sourire auquel s'attendait la Gryffondor se transforma en une triste moue. Si même la venue de Sirius Black ne pouvait pas sortir de ce perpétuel spleen dans lequel était plongé son meilleur ami depuis sa discussion avec Rogue et Lupin... _elle ne savait plus quoi faire._

Harry repensait à ce que Rogue lui avait dévoilé il n'y a même pas vingt-quatre heures de cela. Il était en colère et en même temps emplit d'une immense tristesse. _Comment avait-il pu continuer de lui mentir ?_ Lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il était au courant pendant tout ce temps... elle lui en voudrait et il la perdrait. _À tout jamais_.

* * *

_notes de l'auteure_

Je le dis souvent : mais j'aime beaucoup trop écrire les dialogues ! Et particulièrement ceux avec Rogue et Dumbledore, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces deux-là sont super à écrire et j'ai hâte de vous faire lire le reste : je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec Sev et Dumby, croyez-moi. Merci pour vos reviews, ne cessez jamais d'en laisser, je vous promets que cela me motive énormément. À votre avis, qu'est-ce que Rogue a bien pu dire à Harry pour le choquer à ce point et pour qu'il ne soit même pas heureux du retour de Sirius Black ? On se retrouve bientôt pour le savoir, bien à vous.

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**MaelysLuna : **Haha c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à être sadique sur les bords et je reproduis exactement la même chose avec ce chapitre MAIS PROMIS ! Prochain chapitre je dévoile ce que Rogue a annoncé à Harry Potter. Promis. Juré. Craché. J'espère que ce chapitre est à ta convenance ! Merci pour ta review, à bientôt ! **LMDB.**

**Nedwige Stark : **La voici, j'espère qu'elle te plaît ! A bientôt ! **LMDB.**

**Marion : **Haha, oui. Un peu. Pour répondre à ta question sur Théo et Pansy : Théo a juste fait… du grand Théodore. Promis la réponse au prochain chapitre pour savoir ce que Rogue a dit à notre Harry Potter national ! Et encore c'est l'un des nombreux secrets que cache cette fiction… Contente que tu aimes les Weasley et Rogue, se sont des personnages avec qui je m'amuse beaucoup lorsque j'écris les dialogues. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et la patience ! **LMDB.**

**.**


	7. VII

Bonjour.

Bientôt la fin de la première partie, remercions **Defined-2314**, **Pnkymdns** et **assiryah **d'avoir mis en suivi cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

_fields of gold _— sting

* * *

« Il va falloir faire extrêmement attention avec Draco. » commença Bellatrix Lestrange. « Je sais qu'il est fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ce gamin est trop... Peureux, _lâche,_ pour faire ce que le Maître lui ordonne. »

La plus âgée des sœurs Black se trouvait dans le Manoir des Lestrange en compagnie de sa plus proche amie, Margareth. Cette-dernière était en train de prendre le thé dans le petit salon de la demeure, assise confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils en velours noir sans prendre en compte le fait que son amie s'amusait à lancer des sortilèges de tortures aux nombreux tableaux représentants les ancêtres de Rodolphus Lestrange, cela semblait beaucoup l'amuser apparemment. Margareth jeta un léger coup d'œil au calvaire que faisait subir Bellatrix aux grands-parents de son mari, un léger soupir d'agacement s'échappa de ses lèvres et comme à son habitude, Bellatrix Lestrange ne le remarqua pas.

« Crois-moi, Maggie. » reprit Bella avant de lancer un nouveau sort à Leta Lestrange. « J'adore mon neveu mais il n'est pas à la hauteur d'une telle mission ! » clama-t-elle avant de rire aux éclats lorsque Leta Lestrange se tordit de douleur. « Comme avec ce vieux débris de Dumbledore… Incapable de lui lancer un simple Avada ! Quelle honte, à son âge j'avais déjà tué un sorcier plus âgé que moi ! » la colère commençait à monter en elle. « Je ne comprends même pas comment le Maître a pu l'excuser… » grommela-t-elle à présent.

« Aurais-tu préféré qu'il le tue ? »

Après un autre doloris, Bellatrix s'arrêta pour se retourner vers son amie qui la jaugeait du regard — attendant patiemment sa réponse. Lestrange réfléchit un instant à la question de Margareth, pesant le pour et le contre et laissant son amie perplexe face à cela. Malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle, la famille était sacrée pour elle mais elle aurait dû se douter que pour Bellatrix : tout était différent. Depuis qu'elle avait été charmée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix était devenue complètement obsédée par lui et générait une jalousie maladive envers quiconque qui aurait une plus grande place au prêt de Voldemort qu'elle. Bien que Bellatrix Black, à l'époque, soit entrée au service du mage noir grâce à Margareth, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser sa grande amie. Margareth fut la première à être approchée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle fut également la première pour qui il confiait les plus grandes missions et pour qui il réservait toujours de plus grands projets que pour Bellatrix. Margareth était loin d'être stupide et comprenait les nombreuses piques que son _amie _lui envoyait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

« Non, quand même pas. » fini par répondre la femme aux longs cheveux noirs. « Mais une bonne punition aurait dû être envisagé. »

Margareth ne pu s'empêcher d'être exaspérée face à ce commentaire. Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour penser qu'un gamin aussi torturé intérieurement que Draco réussirait à tuer une personne. Margareth savait que cette mission avait été confiée à Draco dans le but de punir les Malfoy pour leur incompétence. Tout le monde le savait. Sauf Bellatrix Lestrange, _apparemment_. Malfoy n'était qu'un petit garçon apeuré et ce n'était pas parce que Mademoiselle Bellatrix Druella Black avait commis son premier meurtre à l'âge de seize ans qu'il devait lui aussi le faire. _Ce n'était qu'un gosse_. Un simple gamin qui n'avait rien demandé à personne même si, par la suite, il était devenu le bras droit du Maître, Margareth voyait toujours en lieu un enfant à la place du prince des mangemorts.

« Maintenant, voilà qu'il confie la mission de ramener cette prétendue Crawford à ce petit trouillard. »

Bellatrix avait beau répéter et répéter qu'elle adorait son filleul, Margareth ne la croyait toujours pas. Elle était trop entêtée pour comprendre qu'était vraiment l'amour et Margareth doutait que son amie soit dotée de cette capacité — à par, bien sûr, si vous êtes le Seigneur des Ténèbres et encore, Maggie n'était pas sûre que l'idolâtrer était une preuve d'amour.

« Draco s'en sortira très bien. » se décida enfin à dire Margareth. « Il sera notre sauveur. »

Bellatrix se retourna à la vitesse de la lumière et lança un éclair rouge en direction de sa meilleure amie tout en la loupant.

« _Notre sauveur ? _» répéta-t-elle, furibonde. « As-tu perdu la raison ? Cette petite amie de Potter n'est rien d'autre q'une sang-de-bourbe ! » cracha-t-elle avec haine. « Si ton idiote de mère ne t'avais pas déshéritée nous n'en serions pas là. » sa baguette était toujours pointée en direction de Margareth.

« Serait-ce de ma faute à présent ? » le ton de Margareth était si calme qu'il fit baisser le bras de Bellatrix quelques instants. « Cette sang-de-bourbe comme tu le dis est celle que nous cherchons. Je le sais. Je le sens. »

« Tu le sens ? ! » s'étrangla Bellatrix Lestrange en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur son interlocutrice.

Margareth posa sa tasse de thé, bouillante, sur la petite table basse du salon avant de se lever très lentement du fauteuil où elle était précédemment installée. D'un pas nonchalant, la femme aux cheveux d'argents s'approcha tout doucement de son amie, son regard améthyste croisant toujours le regard céruléen de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Il appelle mais elle l'ignore. Je l'entends et très bientôt l'appel sera plus fort que tout et ele ne pourra plus l'ignorer. » informa Margareth en lançant un bref regard en direction du portrait lacéré de Leta Lestrange. « Et grâce à ton filleul, cette petite idiote nous conduira à lui. »

Bellatrix pouffa.

« Elle ne fera jamais confiance à Draco ! »

Ce fut au tour de Margareth de rire.

« Mais tu oublies que Draco a plusieurs atouts et que malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, ton filleul est intelligent et rusé. Draco a bien des défauts mais il est assez intelligent pour savoir quand une occasion se présente et si cette petite cruche est aussi sentimentale que sa mère... Le tour sera joué. »

Bellatrix contempla son amie quelques instants, enregistrant bien ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rétorquer :

« Oui et nous attendrons encore combien de temps ? Un an ? » demanda-t-elle sans attendre aucune réponse. « Je me demande bien à quoi cela sert d'avoir la fille de Splendora Havilland parmi nous... »

Le visage calme de Margareth se transforma en une grimace agacée par les propos de la femme qui se trouvait devant elle. Margareth savait très bien ce que Bellatrix cherchait à faire et elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Cette mission était sans doute celle de trop dans leur 'amitié' et Margareth préférait quitter la demeure, en prenant soin de bousculer Bella, que de rester ici à subir les idioties qui sortaient de sa bouche. Si Margareth s'était toujours montrée très calme et réfléchie, intérieurement elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : fermer l'incessant clapet de cette garce car il ne fallait pas que Bellatrix oublie _qui_ l'avait crée et qu'elle pouvait se faire briser en l'espace d'une seconde et personne ne viendrait à son secours.

* * *

Lorsque Remus était seul, il s'autorisait à repenser au bon vieux temps. Le temps où il pouvait hurler au monde entier qu'il était heureux. Le temps où il était insouciant. Le temps où sa seule préoccupation était de réviser pour les examens et de cacher son plus grand secret.

Il serait toujours reconnaissant des merveilleuses personnes qu'il avait rencontrées dès sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il n'oublierait jamais les premiers regards de James et Sirius lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train ce premier septembre 1971. Quand Remus y réfléchissait plus sérieusement, cela avait été comme une évidence entre les trois. Du premier regard jusqu'au dernier souffle de son ami : _tout n'était qu'une évidence_. Ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer et être amis.

Remus l'avait réalisé pour la première fois lorsque James et Sirius avaient appris que celui-ci était un loup-garou. Ils n'avaient pas été effrayés ou dégoûtés par ce qu'il était et avaient même songé à devenir des animagus pour l'accompagner dans ces moments difficiles. Il y avait Peter également mais on ne fera pas mention de lui ici.

Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et même lorsque James avait commencé à s'intéresser à la jeune Lily Evans : rien ne changeait entre eux. Jusqu'en quatrième année.

_Diana Caroline Havilland_.

Elle faisait partie de la famille la plus ancienne et la plus pure de sorciers et descendait des premières sorcières du monde. Tout le monde connaissait sa famille et tout le monde connaissait leur histoire. Et pour le petit Remus John Lupin, voir cette jeune fille lui adresser la parole était comme un rêve éveillé. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle lui avait simplement demandé si elle pouvait lui emprunter un bout de parchemin et tout ce que Remus avait trouvé à faire c'était de bégayer pour ensuite se précipiter à toute vitesse dans son petit cartable pour finalement sortir un parchemin entier de son sac. En voyant la taille du parchemin, Diana n'avait pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur et Remus le remarqua instantanément et il en fut d'autant plus troublé. Après des remerciements et un dernier sourire, elle s'était évaporée, comme si elle n'était jamais venue, laissant un Remus hébété devant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne remarqua même pas la silhouette qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lieu et qui s'installa à ses côtés, rejouant encore la scène qui venait de se produire. Il n'avait réussi à sortir aucun mot de sa bouche. _Quel crétin_.

_« Pourrai-je savoir depuis quand Diana Havilland t'adresse la parole ? » _

À l'entente de la voix grave qui provenait de sa gauche, Remus sembla se libérer de ses pensées.

_« Depuis environ deux minutes. » _

Il vit du coin de l'œil son ami acquiescer et hésiter quelques instants : sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

_« Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? » se décida-t-il enfin à demander. _

Alerté par cette question, les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent dangereusement.

_« Non ! » répondit-il un peu trop vite. _

_« Tu en pinces pour elle ? » enchaîna son ami sans lui adresser un regard. _

_« Non pas du tout mais... »_

_« Alors c'est elle qui doit craquer pour toi. » coupa-t-il. _

_« Elle ne me connait même pas Sirius ! » répondit Remus agacé par la situation_.

Il vit Sirius rouler des yeux comme si Remus venait de dire la chose la plus stupide au monde.

_« Crois-moi le physique compte beaucoup, Lunard. »_

Le physique ? Sans doute devait-il avoir un problème de yeux ? Jamais ô grand jamais son physique n'avait été avantageux. Il n'avait pas le charme de Cornedrue et encore moins le charisme de Patmol… Mais. Il remarqua finalement ce qui n'allait pas : la jambe de Sirius tremblait légèrement, ses mains tapotaient doucement ses deux jambes, ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard semblait chercher quelque chose ou… _quelqu'un_.

_« Est-ce que le grand Sirius Black serait jaloux du pauvre Remus Lupin ? »_

Il eut finalement toute son attention lorsque les yeux gris horrifiés de son ami croisèrent les prunelles vertes du lycanthrope.

_« C'est une insulte à ton intelligence, Lunard. » répondit calmement Sirius, un fameux sourire en coin. « Je me préoccupe de la vie sentimentale de l'un de mes meilleurs amis, voilà tout. » _

Remus haussa alors un sourcil, pas dupe pour un sou.

_« Alors laisse-moi te rassurer, Patmol : Diana Havilland ne craque absolument pas pour moi. » _

Remus remarqua alors que l'atmosphère venait de changer. Sirius semblait beaucoup plus détendu qu'à son arrivée et ses yeux était illuminés de l'habituelle lueur joueuse qui caractérisait si bien son regard. _Il était soulagé. _

_« Vraiment dommage alors. » fit Patmol en tapotant gentiment le dos de son ami._ _« Ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un d'autre._ »_ encouragea Sirius. « Tu penses que... Enfin... Tu penses que j'aurai ma chance avec elle ? » _

Le cœur de Remus ratait un battement.

_« Personne ne te résiste, Patmol. » répondit difficilement Remus en esquissant un sourire._

Et c'était vrai. Bien que Diana Havilland était la preuve vivante que quelqu'un pouvait résister à Sirius Orion Black. Peut-être était-ce ce dont il avait besoin : d'un défi mais Remus savait que même s'il lui répondait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance avec elle, Sirius tenterait tout de même sa chance et qui était-il pour l'en empêcher ?

_« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Sirius en scrutant la réaction de son meilleur ami. _

_« Il n'y a aucun problème, Patmol. Promis. »_

Il aurait _pu_. Il aurait _dû_ lui dire à cet instant précis que _oui_, il y avait un problème mais Remus, le gentil Lunard ne pouvait se résoudre à dire la vérité à son ami. Il savait très bien, et ce depuis le premier jour, que Sirius avait une certaine attirance particulière avec la jeune Diana Havilland. D'un côté, Remus ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir flatté face aux nombreuses questions de Sirius. Lui était le tombeur de ces dames et Remus était... _juste_ Remus. Celui qu'on ne remarquait jamais ; celui qui se mettait en retrait dans les farces de ses deux meilleurs amis, celui qui ne parlait jamais avec personne, celui qui avait une horrible cicatrice sur le visage.

Pourtant, Remus eu l'occasion de constater que la jeune fille n'avait pas semblé repousser par cela. Elle lui avait même adressé un sourire. _Le plus beau des sourires_. Il avait toujours eu honte de cette monstruosité qui se traversait son visage et lorsque les filles s'approchaient de lui, il veillait toujours à ce qu'elles ne voient pas son visage mais cette fois-ci fut différente : elle s'était avancée tout doucement, s'adressant directement à lui en prenant soin de le regarder dans les yeux ; il n'avait pas vu de grimace sur son visage comme il avait pu voir dans de nombreux visages auparavant. Remus avait eu l'impression que Diana le voyait seulement comme un être humain avec ces défauts physiques ou peut-être n'avait-elle vu aucun défaut sur lui ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi différent qu'il le pensait.

Remus senti le bras de son meilleur ami passer autour de son cou pour le remercier de sa réponse et quelques secondes après Sirius disparût, laissant Lupin seul dans la Grande Salle comme d'accoutumé.

Quand Remus repensait à ce moment si particulier, il ne regrettait absolument pas son choix d'avoir privilégié son ami à son propre bonheur. Remus était heureux, _vraiment_ heureux au côté de Nymphadora Tonks et ils attendaient aujourd'hui un heureux événement. Il l'aimait, c'était une chose que même un aveugle pouvait voir mais il ne pouvait empêcher une toute petite partie de son cœur de continuer à chérir la première femme à l'avoir regardé différemment : Diana Havilland. Elle resterait dans son cœur pendant très longtemps et dans sa mémoire, elle était encore là avec _lui_, avec _eux_.

* * *

Hermione avait eu tort.

Le retour de Sirius Black n'avait pas rendu le sourire à Harry Potter à la surprise de Hermione. Lui qui lui avait justement confié qu'il considérait Sirius comme sa famille, comme un père ; voilà pourquoi Hermione était étonnée. Si elle avait eu une personne comme Sirius à ses côtés, elle aurait sans doute était heureuse à nouveau, peu importe ce qui la tracassait, elle aurait su que quelqu'un, au-delà de l'amitié, était là pour elle. Sirius Black adorait Harry et Hermione était persuadée qu'il le considérait comme un fils et qu'il voyait James Potter en lui.

Elle observa attentivement Fred et George se disputer comme deux enfants autour d'une partie d'échec que Fred était vraisemblablement en train de trafiquer. À l'entente d'un juron, Hermione attendit patiemment que Molly Weasley arrive dans la pièce pour administrer une petite tape sur la tête des jumeaux. Elle arriva une seconde après l'entente du fameux mot et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de retenir un sourire devant l'expression indignée des frères Weasley et de la mine moqueuse de Ronald et Harry. _Enfin un sourire. _

C'était sans doute à ce moment précis que Hermione réalisa que la famille ne se résumait pas seulement au même sang que l'on pouvait posséder mais bien au lien que l'on avait avec une personne et aux sentiments que l'on éprouvait pour eux. Sa famille se tenait devant elle. C'était une évidence, jamais elle ne s'était sentie exclu par les Weasley ou même par Harry. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble et ils donneraient chacun leur vie pour sauver l'autre.

« Je peux savoir à quoi doit-on ce sourire niais sur ton visage, Granger ? »

Même la remarque désobligeante de Pansy Parkinson n'ôta pas le dit 'sourire niais' du visage de la jeune femme. En guise de réponse, Hermione fit un signe de tête en direction de Ron et ses frères qui se chamaillaient à présent tandis que Harry tentait désespérément de ne pas être impliqué dans cette histoire.

« Ils sont ma famille. »

Pansy suivit alors le regard de son interlocutrice et observa avec attention les quatre garçons qu'elle désignait comme sa famille. Cette vue lui fit un pincement au cœur ; ils lui rappelaient Blaise et Draco plus jeunes. Eux aussi avaient été une petite famille avant. Narcissa Malfoy avait même dit un jour qu'elle n'avait pas qu'un enfant mais quatre : Draco, Blaise, Théodore et elle. Pansy se souvenait de la fois où Draco avait écrit une lettre à sa mère en la suppliant d'adopter la jeune fille ; elle se souvenait du rire qu'avait suivi la lecture de Narcissa et du merveilleux sourire qu'elle avait adressé à la jeune Pansy âgée de huit ans. Pansy se retenait de sourire en repensant à la plume de Narcissa Malfoy glisser sur la feuille à la calligraphie douteuse de son meilleur ami pour exécuter sa signature déclarant qu'elle adoptait — faussement, Pansy comme fille.

Pansy se demandait parfois si Narcissa la considérait toujours comme son enfant. Après sa trahison, elle n'avait jamais revue Narcissa Malfoy et n'avait jamais su quels sentiments elle éprouvait à son égard à présent. Pour la jeune femme : Narcissa Magenta Black-Malfoy était et resterait une mère pour elle. Les Malfoy avaient toujours été la famille de Pansy depuis le jardin d'enfance. Dès l'âge de trois ans, la jeune Parkinson passait ses après-midi chez les Malfoy en compagnie de ses parents.

Marlon et Barbara Parkinson n'étaient pas les parents les plus parfaits du monde et Pansy ne pouvait se résigner à éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un sentiment péjoratif à leur égard. Pourtant, elle avait de quoi faire une liste de tous les points négatifs que possédaient ses parents.

« Quelle bande de crétins. » critiqua Pansy en roulant des yeux.

« Je sais que tu as appris à apprécier cette 'bande de crétins' comme tu dis. »

« 'Apprécier' n'est peut-être pas le mot approprié. » fit Pansy. « 'Tolérer' serait plus exact. »

Hermione lança un regard à la brune l'air de dire « _pas à moi, Parkinson _».

« Soit. » répliqua Hermione. « Tolérer sera le mot alors. »

Pansy adressa un sourire entendeur à la jeune femme. Tout cela n'était que de la taquinerie. Pansy serait bien idiote de ne pas apprécier ces personnes. Même s'ils se chamaillaient souvent, Pansy savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux, elle en serait dévastée. Elle s'était habituée en quelques mois aux cris incessants de Madame Weasley ; aux farces aussi ingénieuses que stupides des jumeaux Weasley ; aux remarques hilarantes de Ron ; à la personnalité particulière de Hermione et surtout : à l'incroyable Harry Potter. Le Survivant. L'Élu. Le héros.

Pansy ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait développé une si grande affection pour Harry Potter. Tout l'agaçait en lui ; cela allait de sa coupe de cheveux en passant par son horrible sens de l'humour, son manque évident de répartie, sa fâcheuse tendance à vouloir jouer les héros et son insupportable manie de remettre ses lunettes en place sur son nez.

Non, Pansy ne supportait vraiment pas cet homme. Elle était juste perturbée par les événements. Elle s'autorisa à laisser traîner son regard un peu plus longtemps sur le Survivant, ne remarquant pas l'attitude étrange qu'avait Hermione à ses côtés.

Les sourcils de Hermione étaient à présent froncés, laissant apparaître une ride entre ses deux-là. Elle semblait tendre l'oreille, scrutant les alentours pour essayer de savoir qui l'appelait. Cette voix lui paraissait familière et en même temps si inconnu. Hermione savait qu'elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part lorsqu'elle était plus jeune ; une fois ou deux, pas plus.

« _Hermione... je t'attends_. » entendit-elle à nouveau.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

« _Meri ao kostagon find issa_. »

_Seule toi peux me trouver._

«_ Meri ao kostagon daez issa. _»

_Seule toi peux me libérer._

Les yeux toujours clos, Hermione tentait désespérément de se souvenir où elle avait entendu cette voix. Hermione pensa d'abord à sa mère — _Diana_. La voix était douce et Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle visualisait très clairement sa mère lui parler ; veillant sur elle et lui indiquant quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle pensa ensuite à sa tante — _Victoria_, avec qui elle avait vécu quelque temps.

« Hermione ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux instinctivement. Un bourdonnement raisonnait dans ses oreilles, comme si une bombe venait d'exploser juste à côté de ses tympans. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle malgré sa vision altérée. Il semblait qu'un voile noir décoré d'un milliard de petits points de couleur s'était posé devant ses yeux, l'empêchant ainsi de voir qui lui parlait. Elle sentit une main passer tendrement dans ses cheveux, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant et instinctif. La sensation était agréable et Hermione sentit aux nombreuses hésitations de la main que la personne en face d'elle avait toujours ressentie le besoin de faire ça.

Hermione sentit ses membres s'engourdir un à un et ses yeux se fermer doucement, ne changeant absolument rien au voile imaginaire qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Des tonnes de fourmis lui parcoururent le corps et cette sensation désagréable de nausée lui monta. Elle se sentit vaciller et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut à nouveau cette voix familière qui lui disait tout simplement :

_Mort_.

* * *

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Harry Potter qui venait tout juste de sortir de la chambre de Hermione se retrouva nez à nez avec celui qu'il évitait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« Elle dort. » répondit-il froidement, commençant à descendre les marches.

« Harry… » murmura Sirius en attrapant de justesse le bras de son filleul. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tout va très bien, Sirius. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. » répondit Harry en retirant doucement son bras de l'emprise de son parrain.

Jamais Harry n'avait fui le contact avec Sirius et il en fut incroyablement blessé. Positionnant ses deux mains derrière son dos, un pied sur une marche et le second sur une autre marche, Sirius se tenait droit comme un piquet, surpassant son filleul de toute sa grandeur.

« Hermione m'a dit que ça n'allait pas depuis ton petit entretien avec Rogue. » informa Sirius en bloquant le passage à son filleul. « Si c'est encore à propos de ton père alors laisse-moi te dire que… »

« Ce n'était pas à propos de mon père. » coupa Harry sur un ton venimeux.

« De qui était-ce alors ? » Les sourcils de Sirius était à présent haussés.

Harry soupira. Ses yeux bleus croisant le regard de son parrain puis le sol avant de fixer un point derrière la tête de Sirius, créant l'illusion qu'il le regardait alors qu'en réalité, il fuyait son regard.

« Tu connais une certaine Diana Lawrence ? »

Il vit du coin de l'œil les yeux de son parrain se plisser.

« Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard. » répondit prudemment Sirius.

« Ah oui ? » répondit furieusement Harry. « Alors tu dois sans doute connaître le père de Hermione, non ? »

« Je… »

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de s'expliquer et descendit finalement les escaliers en prenant soin de bousculer légèrement l'homme. Il était furieux.

« Harry ! » appela l'homme en descendant à toute vitesse les escaliers, le rattrapant de justesse. « Harry. » répéta-t-il plus doucement.

« Comment oses-tu me mentir ? » cracha-t-il avec amertume. « C'est moi, Sirius. Tu t'es toujours battu avec Dumbledore pour que rien ne me soit caché et voilà que j'apprends par une personne que je déteste que tu me mens depuis la première fois. Que tu _lui _mens. »

Sirius semblait déconcerté un moment. Il savait très bien de quoi Harry était en train de lui parler et son cœur se serra. Sirius s'était juré de ne jamais en parler et il ne se voyait pas en parler devant son filleul, des larmes menaçant de rouler sur ses joues, comme dix-sept ans auparavant.

« Allons discuter dehors, Harry. » proposa-il alors.

« Tu comptais un jour me dire que tu étais le père de Hermione ou fallait-il que je le découvre par moi-même ? »

* * *

_notes de l'auteure_

On approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin de cette première partie… Quelles sont vos impressions jusqu'à présent ? Vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire ? J'ai si hâte de lire vos avis et vos idées sur la suite de l'histoire. Vous attendiez-vous à ce que le grand Sirius Black soit le père de Hermione ? Ceci dit, je suis plutôt satisfaite du passage sur Remus, j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire, c'est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement. D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous du personnage de Diana Havilland ? Nous nous retrouvons très prochainement pour le chapitre VIII.

**.**

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**Citrouille : **Merci pour ta review ! J'essaye de poster une à deux fois par semaine mais je pense que ça va se transformer en une fois toutes les deux semaines et encore… **LMDB.**

**Nedwige Stark : **Voilà un des grands secrets dévoilé ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît, je te dis à bientôt ! **LMDB.**

**.**


	8. VIII

Bonjour !

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont mis cette story en favori et en suivi, cela représente beaucoup pour moi. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_storms _— fleetwood mac

* * *

Les femmes Crawford étaient maudites depuis des siècles.

C'était une information que tout le monde sorcier connaissait. Depuis que Eris Crawford avait décidé de se vendre au Diable en personne, elle avait laissé sa descendance périr avec elle. Eris avait bravé l'interdit, aveuglée par la vengeance et pour quoi ? Rien n'avait changé mise à part le fait qu'elle avait rendu son nom de famille encore plus célèbre au fil des siècles.

A chaque fois qu'une Crawford naissait, le monde retenait son souffle en même temps que les Dieux, ne sachent pas ce qu'elle deviendrait plus tard, luttant entre la raison et la folie. Au fil des siècles, la question de la malédiction revenait de plus en plus à cause de certains événements qui avaient marqué le cours de l'Histoire.

D'abord, il y avait eu Visenya Crawford. Elle avait toujours été la parfaite fille de Sang-Pur et tous les espoirs de la famille reposaient sur elle seule. Tout le monde estimait qu'elle serait normale et qu'elle accomplirait de grandes choses, tout comme ces ancêtres. Elle était l'Élue de ce monde. Jusqu'à ses quinze ans. Visenya Crawford reçut le Véni à cet âge là et elle ne le supporta pas. Perdue dans ses crises de folies et ses émotions, elle s'était donnée la mort un soir, ne supportant plus ces voix qui lui parlaient sans cesse, lui intimant de tout _bruler_. Visenya Crawford était faite de feu et de sang et ce feu qui l'animait bouillonnait en elle depuis trop longtemps.

La haine. Le désespoir. La _folie_.

Voilà ce qui faisait une Crawford qui n'était pas assez forte pour surmonter cette épreuve.

_Crawford_. Selon les légendes, les Crawford descendaient des dragons, ces majestueuses créatures dans le ciel avec leurs gargantuesques ailes. Elles avaient des cheveux polaires et les yeux améthystes. Une malédiction des Dieux. '_La Malédiction des Crawford'_ disaient les sorciers. Le châtiment reçu à cause de la faute de leur ancêtre. C'était un cadeau et une malédiction à la fois. Un cadeau qui leur offrait le Pouvoir ; avec en bonus la folie.

Être née Crawford signifiait que le destin était déjà tout tracé pour vous.

Les Hommes Havilland, contrairement aux femmes Crawford, ne subissaient aucune forme de malédiction. Ils étaient les Dieux de la famille ; ne recevant aucun héritage mais offrant la certitude que ce côté-ci de la famille ne sombrerait pas dans la folie. Généralement, les Hommes Havilland se mariaient avec les Femmes Crawford, perpétuant la noblesse et la pureté de ces deux grandes familles et les caractéristiques physiques des familles : les cheveux polaires — pour les Hommes et les Femmes, et les yeux améthystes — attribués uniquement aux femmes.

Il était dit qu'à chaque fois qu'un Homme Havilland naissait, les Dieux chantaient tandis que quand une Femme Crawford naissait, les Dieux retenaient leurs souffles.

Splendora avait envié les sorciers du monde nés Havilland, Prewett, Black, _Malfoy_… A chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, ses yeux étaient toujours présents pour la hanté, lui rappelant quel était son destin. Splendora Crawford avait toujours envié le reste du monde.

Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils étaient _tous_ chanceux.

* * *

« Je suis si fière de Draco. » le bruit d'une tasse de thé en porcelaine se fit entendre. « La mission que le Maître lui a confié est inespéré. C'est un immense honneur qu'il lui a été fait. » son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. « Naturellement, quand tout sera fini, nous pourrons enfin nous marier… C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu Madame Malfoy. »

Narcissa Malfoy née Black, observait sa future belle-fille déblatérer ses rêves de mariage avec Draco depuis une heure déjà. Son regard bleu la fixait et son sourire crispé aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de la jeune femme : Narcissa ne voulait pas que son fils se marie avec Astoria Gene Greengrass.

Plus Madame Malfoy observait la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle, plus elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était passé par la tête de son mari quelques années auparavant. Lucius avait fermement insisté pour que Astoria Greengrass devienne la nouvelle épouse Malfoy lorsque son fils aura l'âge de se marier. Il n'avait pas écouté les complaintes de sa femme et avait organisé une rencontre officielle avec la famille Greengrass le soir même. Narcissa se souvenait de la première fois que ses yeux froids avaient croisé ceux de Mademoiselle Greengrass, elle avait été frappée par la beauté qu'elle possédait pour son jeune âge mais fut très vite déçue par sa personnalité. Astoria Greengrass n'était qu'une coquille vide.

Une pâle copie de sa soeur aîné, Daphné Lavinia Greengrass.

Quant à Astoria, d'une certaine manière, tout au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas aimé des autres et n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'elle aurait aimé l'être. Depuis l'enfance, sa sœur, Daphné, avait toujours été la plus appréciée des Greengrass, que ce soit à la maison ou à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Jamais personne n'avait dit du mal d'elle. Elle était la petite perfection des Greengrass qui faisait l'unanimité — même au près des Gryffondor. Astoria n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa sœur était aussi appréciée des autres et pourquoi Daphné accordait une grande importance à ce que des _traitres à leurs sangs _comme les Weasley ou les _sang-de-bourbe _comme Granger pouvaient penser d'elle. Astoria avait toujours été jalouse et envieuse de sa sœur. Qu'avait-elle de plus qu'elle ? !

Absolument tout. Jusqu'à ce que Draco se décide enfin à accorder l'importance qu'il devait à sa fiancé. Si elle était toujours détestée des autres, elle fut néanmoins populaire chez les serpents pour avoir réussi à avoir son _prince_ à ses côtés. Draco était son ticket pour se faire respecter des Serpentard.

Si Astoria était amoureuse du jeune homme depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle savait que Draco ne l'aimait pas en retour et qu'il ne s'était rapproché d'elle uniquement parce que son père, Lucius Malfoy, avait mis les choses au clair avec son fils. Il ne l'aimait pas et le simple fait de penser à cela lui brisait le cœur en un millier de morceaux mais le simple fait de recevoir un seul regard de la part de Draco, sans que celui-ci ne soit plein de haine ou d'indifférence, ou de pouvoir être proche de lui, le sentir, le toucher, l'aimer, la comblait totalement. Elle l'aimait assez pour deux.

Astoria était tombée amoureuse de Draco alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Elle se revoyait petite fille, jouer dans les jardins du Manoir Malfoy avec Pansy Parkinson qui, par mégarde, avait cassé sa poupée préférée. Elle se voyait pleurer et _pleurer _sans s'arrêter pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Draco Malfoy arrive et lui répare son jouet d'un seul coup de main. C'était ridicule en y repensant mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait rendu heureuse. Sans doute l'unique fois où il l'avait rendu heureuse.

Après toutes ces années à attendre la moindre preuve d'amour — autre que par des regards et le sexe, Astoria espérait sincèrement qu'un jour — et particulièrement grâce au mariage, que Draco Malfoy l'aimerait enfin, même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu, elle prendrait ce qu'il lui offrirait de son cœur. Astoria voulait être plus dans son cœur qu'un fardeau, une obligation, un bouche-trou, un _second choix_. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : être son premier choix. _Son seul et unique choix_.

« Et si Draco venait à changer d'avis ? » suggéra Narcissa Malfoy d'une voix douce.

Astoria sortie de sa rêverie et son sourire idiot disparut instantanément.

« Pourquoi changerait-il d'avis ? » demanda désespérément Astoria.

Narcissa se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« La Guerre change les personnes. » répondit simplement Narcissa.

« Essayez-vous de me faire comprendre quelque chose, Madame Malfoy ? »

Narcissa esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et posa une main délicate sur celle de son interlocutrice qui tenait sa tasse de thé en porcelaine.

« Bien sûr que non, ma chère. » rassura Madame Malfoy. « Je dis juste que vous devriez vous préparer à toute éventualité. » avertissait-elle. « Mon fils est très imprévisible. » Narcissa planta son regard dans celui de sa future belle-fille. « Je ne doute pas des… _sentiments_ que Draco éprouve pour vous. » cette phrase semblait lui écorcher la gorge. « Mais qui sait ? Peut-être décidera-t-il de bousculer tous ses plans. »

Les yeux presque gris de la jeune Greengrass se voilèrent et elle posa sa tasse de thé sur la table en marbre, non sans faire claquer la porcelaine contre cette dernière, manquant d'ébrécher la pauvre tasse du service à thé de Wilhelmina Malfoy — _offert pour les fiançailles de Narcissa et Lucius_, sous les yeux horrifiés de la Maîtresse de maison.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Madame Malfoy. » commença Astoria, le ton venimeux. « Draco et moi sommes une évidence ; jamais il ne me laissera. » se persuada-t-elle. « N'essayez pas de nous séparer. Cela pourrez-vous couter très cher. » menaça la future mariée en se levant. « Nous sommes-nous comprises ? »

« Je ne veux que votre bien, ma chère. » se défendit Narcissa en posant sa tasse de thé à côté de celle de sa future belle-fille.

Astoria retrouva le sourire presque instantanément.

« Je sais. » avoua-t-elle. « Et c'est pour cela que vous ne tenterez rien de stupide. » menaça Astoria, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. « Merci pour le thé, belle-maman. »

Et elle disparut laissant Narcissa Malfoy seule. Cette petite était bien culottée. Une chose était sûre : Astoria Greengrass ne savait pas vraiment qui était réellement Narcissa Malfoy et elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

_Petite idiote, tu as déclaré la Guerre à la mauvaise personne._

* * *

« Le jeune Potter pose-t-il encore des questions sur Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Severus Rogue, qui était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, fixait le mur où se trouvait le tableau représentant Albus Dumbledore.

« Non. » répondit Rogue en faisant craquer les phalanges de sa main gauche. « Potter semble avoir retrouvé un intérêt particulier pour les Horcruxes grâce à Black. »

Albus Dumbledore se contenta de hocher la tête, pensif. S'il y a bien une chose que Severus Rogue avait apprise durant toutes ces années à côtoyer Albus Dumbledore c'est que lorsqu'il était pensif et qu'il analysait la situation, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« C'est parfait. » commenta Dumbledore. « Faites en sorte que Sirius Black continue de pousser le jeune Harry dans les Horcruxes. Il ne doit pas perdre ses objectifs de vu. »

« Ne craignez-vous pas que Black préfère se mêler des histoires qui entoure sa fille ? » demanda Rogue.

Le vieux Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire faussement joyeux.

« Mais j'espère qu'il s'en mêlera, Severus. » avoua-t-il. « Cela ne fera qu'accélérer la machine. Se sentir trahi est un bon commencement »

« Un bon commencement pour quoi, Albus ? »

Albus lui fit un signe de la main ; traduction : _laissez tomber_.

« Avez-vous parlé de notre petit secret à Mademoiselle Granger ? » fit Dumbledore, ignorant parfaitement la question du Maître des potions.

Severus avala sa salive.

« Pas encore. » répondit-il. « Je crains que Potter ne s'en mêle. »

« Laissez-lui avouer ce que vous lui avez dévoilé. Elle se sentira encore plus trahi et seule. C'est ce qu'il nous faut. »

Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard fronça des sourcils. Il avait l'impression que l'ancien directeur lui cachait des milliers de choses. Severus était au courant de la vraie identité de la jeune Granger ; il avait également entendu parler de la malédiction qui entourait sa famille ; Dumbledore lui avait raconté également l'identité du père de Hermione. Severus pensait qu'il était au courant de tout. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il discutait avec Albus Dumbledore, Severus avait l'impression que finalement : _il ne savait rien du tout_.

« Que me cachez-vous ? »

Le portrait du défunt directeur adressa un clin d'œil à son 'ami'.

« Dites-moi Severus… » ignora Dumbledore. « La jeune Hermione entend-elle des voix ? »

Rogue fronça à nouveau des sourcils.

« Pas que je sache, Albus. Pourquoi ? »

Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe, toujours aussi pensif. De là où il se trouvait, Rogue pouvait voir les yeux bleus de l'ancien Maître des lieux s'agiter à toute allure derrière ses lunettes en croissant de lune.

« Surveillez cela de prêt, voulez-vous. C'est très important. » conseilla Albus Dumbledore.

« Important ? » répéta l'ancien professeur de potion.

« Sachez seulement que lorsque le jeune Harry trouvera la mort, Miss Granger le rejoindra aussi. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire : Miss Black. » se corrigea-t-il.

« Cela à l'air de vous réjouir. » cracha Severus Rogue de plus en plus agacé par l'attitude de l'ancien professeur.

« Pas vous ? » rétorqua Dumbledore. « Vous haïssez cet enfant, Severus. »

« Ce n'est qu'un dommage collatéral, Albus ! » s'emporta le directeur. « Un gamin. » ajouta-t-il. « Et si je me souviens bien, c'est _vous _qui m'avez demandé de prendre soin et de protéger le fils Potter. »

« Oui et vous avez accepté. Un geste purement égoïste, Severus. » conclut Dumbledore. « S'il n'avait pas été le fils de Lily Potter, l'auriez-vous accordé une quelconque importance ? » il n'attendit pas de réponse. « Bien sûr que non. _Vous êtes égoïste_. Comme moi. _Comme James Potter l'était._ » termina l'ancien professeur devant la mine ahurie de son espion. « Allons, Severus. Vous savez mieux que quiconque le genre de personnes que sont les Potter. » il se leva de sa chaise. « _Il y aura toujours des hommes comme Potter_, Severus. » murmura l'ancien directeur de Poudlard avant de disparaître sans attendre de réponse de la part de son successeur.

* * *

L'air était un peu plus frais que d'habitude et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sentir un frisson parcourir son corps lorsqu'une légère brise rencontra son visage. Il remarqua le reflet de la lune sur les indomptables vagues qui venaient bercer le sable froid, il n'osa pas parler. Harry se doutait que Sirius aussi ait du mal à parler du passé, cela devait remonter à tellement loin pour lui… Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. Il voulait lui hurler qu'il était déçu qu'il lui ait menti, qu'il se sentait trahi car depuis que Sirius était entré dans sa vie, il l'avait considéré comme un père alors qu'en fait il était celui de sa meilleure amie et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Sirius était si proche de lui, c'était uniquement dans le but de rapprocher de _sa _fille. Il se sentait utilisé et il n'aurait jamais pensé cela avec Sirius Black.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers l'endroit où se tenait son parrain et avala avec difficulté sa salive. _Il semblait tellement triste. _Harry l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. À chaque fois que les yeux de Sirius se voilaient, c'était quand il parlait de son temps à Poudlard, de Lily et James Potter et sa jeunesse. Mais quelque chose semblait différent, cette tristesse dont Harry avait été témoin que rarement semblait beaucoup plus intense, beaucoup plus encrée en lui. _Il ressemblait à Hermione comme ça_. Et Harry se détestait de ne jamais avoir remarqué _cela_. Fixant intensément la lune, les yeux perdus dans une centaine de souvenirs qu'il devait sans doute avoir enfoui au fond de lui-même, lui rappelait Hermione lorsqu'elle était triste et qu'elle pensait à Peter et Anne-Marie Granger, à Victoria Havilland et à sa _mère_ — Diana.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment le grand séducteur qu'avait été Sirius Orion Black était tombé amoureux de Diana Havilland. Avait-il était vraiment heureux avec cette femme ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle lorsqu'elle est décédée ? Avait-il été aussi heureux d'apprendre qu'il serait son parrain comme lorsque sa femme lui avait appris qu'elle attendait un enfant ?

« Voilà dix-sept ans que je n'ai pas parlé de Diana Havilland. » souffla Sirius en tremblant légèrement. « Cela me fait bizarre d'entendre à nouveau son nom dans la bouche de quelqu'un. » avoua-t-il, son regard toujours fixé sur l'horizon. « Je n'ai pas osé la mentionner depuis… » sa voix craqua. « Je la vois tellement en Hermione. »

Harry n'osait rien dire. Il n'osait même pas bouger la tête de peur que son parrain ne s'arrête de parler. Ce-dernier semblait revivre ses souvenirs.

« Je ne savais pas qui elle était jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde. » continua Sirius, ses mains tremblotant légèrement. « Pendant un instant, je croyais revoir ma Diana. Je n'avais plus vu de photo d'elle depuis des lustres, son visage était encré dans ma mémoire. » Il baissa la tête. « Je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux. »

Sirius osa finalement regarder son filleul qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il s'avança doucement pour ne pas le brusquer et posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule droite de Harry qui ne bougea toujours pas. Sirius referma doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ce-dernier daigna finalement le regarder dans les yeux depuis la première fois qu'il était de retour.

« Comme à chaque fois que je te regarde, je vois James et Lily. » la commissure de ses lèvres se leva légèrement. « J'ai beau te regarder tous les jours, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne les vois pas en toi. Comme pour Hermione… Je ne vois que Diana. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et préféra le laisser commencer son long récit qui allait sans doute être le plus difficile de tous.

Sirius ne se souvenait plus très bien de certaines choses, certains événements semblaient flous pour lui depuis Azkaban mais il se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec _elle_. Diana Havilland et Sirius Black s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, lors de leur première année. Tous les compartiments du train étaient occupés et avec son nouvel ami, James Potter, ils étaient finalement tombés sur celui où une seule personne s'y trouvait. Après s'être présenté, Sirius ne lui avait pas adressé la parole après avoir reconnu son nom de famille : _Havilland_. Elle venait d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur qui prônait — comme sa famille, la pureté et la grandeur de leur sang. _Il l'avait tout de suite jugé_. Sirius avait toujours détesté ces bêtises et haïssait toutes personnes qui s'accordaient à ces idées. Il l'avait vexé et elle avait quitté le compartiment pour retrouver ses sœurs, elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec _Black_.

Sirius la retrouva quelques heures plus tard lors de la cérémonie de répartition. Elle n'était pas difficile à repérer avec ses longs cheveux argentés qui faisait partie de la caractéristique de sa famille. Il remarqua deux autres filles qui possédaient exactement les mêmes cheveux — attablées à la table des Serpentard, il se doutait qu'elles étaient les sœurs de la jeune fille. Il avait déjà provoqué la stupeur en étant envoyé à Gryffondor lorsque le professeur McGonagall appela le fameux nom de Diana Havilland. Il n'oublierait jamais le silence qui s'était fait dans la Grande Salle lorsque son nom de famille fut prononcé et qu'elle monta gracieusement sur le tabouret, le choixpeau à présent sur sa tête. Sirius savait qu'elle finirait chez les serpents mais fut néanmoins stupéfait par l'hésitation que semblait avoir le chapeau. Au fond de lui, Sirius espérait qu'elle serait envoyé à Gryffondor, il ne voulait pas être le seul à déshonoré sa famille.

'_Serpentard_' avait finalement décidé le choixpeau après de longues minutes d'hésitation. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu en la voyant marcher vers la table où les membres de sa maison étaient installés. Il la vit avec un faux sourire lorsque l'une de ses sœurs la félicita ainsi que le fameux Lucius Malfoy. Puis, il croisa son regard et elle lui adressa un vrai sourire. Sirius en fut choqué, lui qui n'avait pas été des plus cordiaux avec elle, recevait un sourire sincère de sa part.

Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé finalement sur la jeune fille et qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Il se mit alors à l'admirer de loin, en prenant soin à ce que personne — pas même James Potter, son meilleur ami, ne le remarque. Il pouvait s'autoriser à la contempler uniquement dans sa tête.

En seconde année, Diana s'était liée d'amitié avec Severus Rogue et par la même occasion — à la surprise générale de tous, avec Lily Evans. Sirius se souvenait que James portait déjà un certain intérêt pour la jeune Evans et il faisait déjà tout son possible pour attirer son attention sous le regard légèrement amusé de Diana qui adressait, à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, un sourire aux deux jeunes garçons. Sirius se remémora la fois où James et lui avaient mis en place leur première farce et où Diana en fut le dommage collatéral de ce canular. Il se souvenait de la colère de la jeune femme et des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche '_surveille tes arrières à partir de maintenant, Black, car ma vengeance sera terrible_'. Il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Avec du recul, il aurait _sincèrement _dû la prendre au sérieux.

Elle avait changé la couleur de ses cheveux en un rose bonbon. _Elle avait osé toucher à ses cheveux_. Pendant deux semaines entières, il avait dû vivre avec ses cheveux hideux. Elle allait lui payer cette humiliation. Après quelques batailles entre les deux adolescents, ils avaient finalement décidé de faire une trêve, sans doute fatigués de recevoir des retenues à chaque fois. Ils ne se détestaient pas, c'était juste leur façon de se considérer.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius Black commença à vraiment s'intéresser à Diana Havilland.

Le mot 'ami' fut utilisé pour la première fois à partir de la troisième année. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec James et Sirius, délaissant petit à petit Severus Rogue. Il ne s'était jamais remis de l'abandon de la jeune fille pour les personnes qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard. S'il s'était sentie abandonné, Diana le considérait toujours énormément. Il avait été son premier ami à Poudlard et il était son seul véritable ami de Serpentard. Certes, Diana avait ses sœurs mais ça n'était pas pareil. Rogue était toujours son ami et Sirius savait que jamais il ne pourrait l'avoir tant qu'il serait à ses côtés. Alors le jeune Black attendait la première occasion pour convaincre Diana que _Snivellus_ n'était qu'un pauvre nul qui ne méritait pas son amitié. Au même titre que James le pensait pour sa Lily.

Elle avait fallu qu'elle adresse la parole à Remus Lupin.

Elle avait semblé tellement proche de Remus en lui parlant que Sirius eut peur qu'elle ne le préfère à lui. Et il y avait de quoi. Remus était le garçon le plus gentil du monde. _Trop gentil_. Il était d'une grande intelligence et Sirius savait qu'il avait absolument tout pour plaire à Diana Havilland. Sirius était le contraire de tout ce qu'elle aimait chez un garçon : il était trop arrogant, trop sûr de lui, trop séducteur, trop borné, _trop_. Elle méritait quelqu'un comme Remus. Seulement, il n'était pas prêt à accepter ça, son égoïsme refaisant surface. Il s'était empressé de questionner Lunard, imaginant plusieurs scénarios dans sa tête et il était apeuré. Il avait peur qu'elle préfère quelqu'un d'autre à lui. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Il était jeune, il allait voir à droite, à gauche, mais dans sa tête : il n'y avait qu'_elle_.

En cinquième année, Sirius s'était mis en tête de conquérir le cœur de la jeune Havilland, repoussant tous les prétendants qu'elle pouvait avoir. Le plus coriace de tous était le jeune John Lawrence. Il le méprisait sans doute plus qu'il ne détestait Rogue car John ne se lassait pas facilement intimider par Sirius et il n'hésitait pas à lui faire ses remarques devant Diana. Ils s'étaient disputés avant les vacances de Noël. Elle n'avait pas aimé la façon qu'avait Sirius de parler à John. Il avait été tellement énervé qu'il lui avait simplement dit, avec un fameux sourire arrogant, qu'il voulait juste passer dans son lit avant John, s'il n'avait pas déjà visité son lit.

Elle l'avait giflé.

Jamais elle ne l'avait touché. Si Sirius avait rêvé d'avoir un quelconque contact physique avec Diana, il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait par une gifle que se ferait ce premier échange. Il avait vraisemblablement été trop loin. Il regrettait. Il l'avait fait pleurer et elle était partie sans se retourner. Il avait tout gâché. Durant les vacances, il lui avait envoyé pas moins de trente lettres. Elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres, le laissant dans un plus grand désespoir. Au retour des vacances, elle l'ignorait totalement, passant son temps en compagnie de Snivellus Rogue et Lily Evans. C'était comme s'ils étaient de nouveaux en première année, sauf que cette fois-ci, Sirius Black n'avait pas le droit aux quelques sourires que Diana lui offrait au détour d'un couloir ou à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

Cela dura jusqu'à avril.

Il ne supportait plus son ignorance et sur les précieux conseils de Lunard, Patmol s'était empressé de mettre tout en œuvre pour se faire pardonner. Un soir, il avait demandé à Lily d'envoyer un mot à Diana, précisant qu'elle voulait la voir dans la Tour d'Astronomie après le dîner. Si Lily avait tout d'abord refuser de faire ça, elle fut convaincue par deux mots que Black avait laissés échapper par mégarde. Deux petits mots qui changèrent tout. Durant le dîner, Lily demanda à Diana de la rejoindre après dans la tour, son endroit préféré. Diana s'était empressée de se rendre à l'endroit prévu juste après le dîner et fut déconcertée en voyant que Lily n'était pas là. Elle remarqua tout d'abord une couverture rouge étalée sur le sol, une boîte de chocolat, un bouquet de fleur — ses préférées. Elle s'avança prudemment et observa avec une certaine tendresse ce qu'_il _avait fait pour elle. Diana sursauta légèrement en sentant deux bras entourer sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule, une odeur de fumée, de cuir et de sucre se dégagea et embauma les narines de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux et inspira intensément l'odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. '_Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie'. _Elle n'avait pas répondu et n'avait pas bougé non plus. Sirius n'osa pas bouger et resserra son étreinte, profitant d'elle tant qu'il le pouvait. Il ressentie quelque chose dans le bas de son ventre, depuis quelques années, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ou qu'il était proche d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'il le remarquait. Il avait tellement envie de lui dire. À quoi bon résister ? Il l'avait avoué à Lily Evans. James l'avait deviné et Remus également. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? _Tout _mais au moins elle saurait. Il passa délicatement sa main droite sous le menton de la jeune femme, le relevant vers son visage, faisant en sorte que son regard améthyste croise le sien. _Gris_. Ses yeux étaient voilés de larmes. _Il l'avait encore une fois fait pleurer. Quel crétin. _Il ne cilla pas une seule fois et elle non plus. C'était le moment parfait, elle était là dans ses bras, ils se regardaient et il espérait qu'elle puisse lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. '_Je t'aime_'.

C'est bon. Il lui avait enfin dit. Et à en juger à la ride qui venait de se former entre ses sourcils, il venait de la perdre pour toujours. Diana s'était dégagée des bras de Patmol à la vitesse de la lumière, la faisant tituber. Elle était furieuse. '_Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Sirius Black_'. Décidément, il faisait tout de travers avec elle. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle déblatérait mais il se doutait que ce qui sortît de sa bouche n'était pas très poli. Sirius l'observa, elle faisait des allers-retours, ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire. '_Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?_' entendit-il dire. Elle pleurait, encore. Et elle se tenait devant lui, ses bras autour de sa taille, la tête baissée.

Il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa avec toute la ferveur qu'il possédait, il mit toutes ses émotions dans ce baiser. Il voulait lui faire comprendre par ce baiser qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre, qu'il avait peur, qu'il _l'aimait_. Diana ne le repoussa pas et répondit à son baiser avec autant de passion. Le cœur de Sirius explosa, il était tellement heureux, elle ne le repoussait pas. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qui semblait une éternité. Si le baiser fut passionné au début, il était à présent beaucoup plus tendre jusqu'à ce que Sirius, à contre-cœur, brise le baiser, il posa son front contre celui de sa partenaire et ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre son souffle. '_Tu es vraiment un idiot_' lui avait-elle murmuré avant de laisser échapper un léger rire qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Elle était enfin à lui.

Vint les grandes vacances. Diana avait promis à Sirius de venir passer deux semaines chez les Potter où Remus et Peter seraient déjà présents. Finalement, elle avait passé un mois chez les Potter, au côté de Sirius. Ce fut sans conteste leur plus belle vacance.

La sixième année fut très compliquée.

Sirius avait pris la décision de ne jamais retourner dans la très noble maison des Black. James l'avait soutenu dans cette épreuve et avait insisté pour qu'il vienne vivre chez lui, clamant que cela ne dérangerait absolument pas ses parents. Euphemia et Fleamont Potter aimaient Sirius comme un fils et jamais ils n'avaient objectés à sa venue dans la maison des Potter. Sirius était de la famille pour eux et jamais ils ne laisseraient un fils à la rue. Sirius s'était toujours sentie comme chez lui avec les Potter, jamais ils n'avaient été exclus et à chaque grand événement, ils prenaient soin de toujours faire en sorte que Sirius soit avec eux. Tout était parfait. Il avait une famille qui l'aimait réellement et il avait Diana. Que pouvait-il vouloir de plus ?

Malheureusement, Charles et Splendora Havilland avaient d'autres projets pour leur fille. Son père voulait voir épouser sa fille à Evan Selwyn, fils de mangemort. Il espérait également la voir un jour porter la Marque sur son avant-bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pleuré ce soir de printemps. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur une couverture dans la Tour d'Astronomie, les bras de Sirius encerclant Diana d'une manière protectrice et la tête dans la jeune femme cachée dans le cou de son petit-ami, sanglotant. Sirius partageait sa tristesse, il ne voulait pas qu'elle épouse un autre et encore moins qu'elle devienne l'une d'entre-eux. Il en mourrait. '_Pars avec moi_' lui avait-il alors murmuré, '_pars vivre avec moi, ne retourne pas chez toi, j'ai assez d'argent pour nous deux_'. Il l'avait entendu rire et lui murmurer qu'elle ne pouvait pas. '_Bien sûr que tu peux, Di'. Pars avec moi_'. Elle avait relevé la tête vers lui pour lui offrir le plus beau des sourires. Bien évidemment qu'elle voulait partir avec lui, elle en mourrait d'envie mais qu'arriverait-il à sa famille si elle partait ? À Christopher et Victoria ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'on leur fasse du mal à cause de sa trahison. Mais, ayant Sirius si prêt d'elle, les yeux remplis d'espoir et d'amour, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter sa proposition. '_Je t'aime_' avait-elle murmuré avant de l'embrasser. '_Je t'épouserai dès que nous quitterons Poudlard et ensuite, toi et moi, nous fonderons notre petite famille avec James et Lily_'.

C'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Après cette discussion, Sirius avait acheté une petite maison dans le quartier de Kensington et dès les vacances d'été, le couple avait emménagé dedans, profitant des deux mois pour meubler et décorer leur maison selon leurs goûts avant leur retour pour leur dernière année. Bien évidemment, Cornedrue, Lunard et Lily étaient venue les aider et ils avaient passé d'excellentes vacances ensemble. Comme à chaque fois. Durant toute sa dernière année, Diana recevait plusieurs lettres de ses parents. Elle n'en lut aucune jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Après avoir obtenus leurs ASPICS et quelque mois après le mariage de James et Lily, Sirius Black épouse finalement Diana Havilland le 9 novembre 1978 dans une petite Église de Londres avec pour témoin James et Lily Potter, ainsi que Remus Lupin et Victoria Havilland. Diana était rayonnante ce jour-là et Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce 9 novembre. Il lui avait promis qu'une fois qu'elle aurait dix-huit ans, qu'il l'épouserait sur le champ. Elle avait pensé qu'il plaisantait et c'est pour cela qu'une fois rentrée du mariage de leurs meilleurs amis, sous les couvertures, Sirius lui avait simplement murmuré un 'épouse-moi' qu'elle avait accepté sans même y réfléchir. Ce fut la première fois depuis Poudlard qu'elle écrivit une lettre à sa mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle avait reçu une réponse mais Diana avait toujours refusé de la lire.

Tout était parfait. Malgré la Guerre, ils arrivaient tous à être heureux.

Puis les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses tout comme les missions. Le danger était omniprésent et Sirius vivait dans la peur constante de perdre ses amis et sa femme. _Sa famille_. Malheureusement, Sirius voyait de moins en moins Diana et il craignait chaque jour un peu plus de la perdre.

Diana Black tomba enceinte pratiquement au même moment que Lily Potter.

Si Sirius avait littéralement explosé de joie lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, son anxiété et sa peur ne fit que d'augmenter. Il avait une personne en plus à protéger. Deux, car il comptait le futur bébé de Lily et James comme le sien. Sirius et James faisaient tout pour qu'elles restent à la maison. Il était hors de question qu'elles partent en mission en portant leurs enfants. Sirius n'aurait jamais supporté ça.

Splendora Havilland arriva et continua d'écraser le monde que Sirius avait mis du temps à construire avec sa femme. Ce fut apeurée qu'elle se présenta devant le couple pour leur annoncer qu'_il _cherchait Diana. Elle supplia Diana de partir loin, surtout maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, car _il _savait qu'elle était encore ici avec Sirius Black. Splendora implora sa fille de faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle s'était mariée à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle avait quitté le pays. S'_il _parvenait à capturer Black ou un des membres de l'Ordre, il trouverait Diana ainsi que leur enfant et il les tuerait.

Sirius et Diana s'étaient disputés toute la soirée. Diana refusait de partir tandis que Sirius voulait qu'elle parte. Si l'un deux devait survivre, il préférait que ce soit elle et leur enfant.

C'est ainsi que John Lawrence fit son retour dans la vie de Sirius et Diana Black. Il avait toujours été amoureux de la jeune femme et il était prêt à tout pour être à ses côtés, quitte à y laisser sa vie. Peu de temps après, John et Diana organisèrent une fausse cérémonie et Sirius quitta la maison qu'il avait achetée pour Diana et lui quelques années plus tôt.

Sirius était dévasté.

À chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, Sirius rendait visite à sa femme, en compagnie de James et Lily. Il profitait du peu de temps qu'il avait avec elle et ses amis. Dès qu'ils étaient tous les quatre, Sirius avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Il se sentait invincible et se revoyait à Poudlard, dans la Salle sur Demande, s'amusant comme un enfant avec Diana, James, Lily et Remus.

Puis, le 28 juillet 1980, durant la plus chaude nuit de l'été, Diana accoucha d'une petite fille qu'ils prénommèrent Euphemia — en hommage à la mère de James qui avait toujours été comme une mère pour le couple, Splendora — car Diana avait toujours aimé sa mère qui s'était constamment battu pour sa liberté, Black. Elle fut présentée sous le nom de Euphemia Splendora Lawrence, pour le plus grand désespoir de Sirius qui ne pouvait même pas profiter de sa propre fille.

John prenait la place de père lorsque Sirius était absent et il était tellement en colère de le voir parler à _sa _fille, de le voir s'occuper de _sa _fille. Il avait explosé lorsqu'il avait entendu John appelé Euphemia 'sa fille'. Sirius Black avait toujours été bon pour provoquer les scandales et celui-ci fut des plus chaotiques. Il sentait Diana lui échapper et il mourrait de peur. Il n'accepterait jamais de la perdre.

Après un début d'année compliqué, Sirius réussissait à voir sa femme et sa fille un peu plus souvent. La première nuit de mars, Sirius avait montré la constellation du chien à sa fille, il avait toujours aimé regarder les étoiles lorsqu'il était plus jeune et il espérait que Euphemia aimerait aussi faire cela. Sirius avait l'impression qu'ils étaient sauvés et que, très bientôt, Diana et lui pourraient à nouveau être ensemble, sans aucune menace.

Diana savait qu'elle mourrait bientôt. Elle le sentait et maintenant qu'elle avait une fille, Diana savait qu'_il _viendrait pour _elle_. Si Diana Black avait accepté son destin, Sirius l'avait complètement renié. Jamais il ne la laisserait disparaître. Puis, le début du mois de mai apporta les réponses de Diana et elle savait qu'à présent, ses jours étaient comptés. Elle confia à sa sœur, Victoria, sa fille, après des adieux déchirant. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se sentir aussi vide et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant les larmes rouler sur les joues de Sirius. Ils auraient dû avoir une meilleure vie. Ils méritaient beaucoup mieux. _Tous_. Lily et James Potter étaient également menacés et Sirius aurait aimé être assez puissant pour tous les protéger.

Le 19 mai 1981, Sirius devait partir rendre visite aux Potter dans l'après-midi tandis que Diana restait à la maison. '_Je t'attendrai dans notre chambre_' lui avait-elle dit avant qu'il ne parte.

Il aurait dû l'embrasser avec plus de passion, il aurait du lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Sirius se souvenait à quel point il était totalement brisé lorsqu'il était revenu de chez les Potter, un bouquet d'alstroemeria — les préférées de Diana, pour trouver sa maison, _leur maison_, complètement détruite.

« Je l'ai cherché pendant des heures sous les décombres. » sa voix était nouée. « C'est ton père qui la trouvé, quelques heures plus tard. Elle m'attendait dans notre chambre. J'aurais… J'aurais du être-là. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, Harry. » des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « Elle m'attendait. » sa voix se brisa. « Elle m'attendait et elle est morte. Puis James et Lily sont morts et j'ai été accusé à tort et envoyé à Azkaban. J'avais tout perdu. Mes amis, ma femme, ma fille, _toi_. » il n'osa pas regarder son filleul. « J'avais toujours dit à James que je prendrai soin de toi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et ton père m'avait promis de veiller sur Euphemia s'il m'arrivait quoique ce soit. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. » Harry avait la gorge nouée. « Diana et moi te considérions comme notre fils. Nous étions, avec tes parents, une grande famille. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça, Harry… »

Oui, cela n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça. Il aurait pu être avec ses parents, son parrain et l'amour de sa vie, ainsi que _Hermione_. Ils auraient pu être une famille heureuse.

« Je n'ai plus jamais parlé de Diana ou Euphemia avant ce soir. Je ne pensais pas en avoir le courage. »

Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir accusé Sirius de cette façon. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire quoique ce soit.

« J'aurai dû être là pour toi. Pour elles. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sirius. » fit finalement Harry, ému par l'histoire que venait de lui raconter son parrain. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » répéta-t-il.

Sirius s'était tellement persuadé que tout avait été de sa faute qu'il eut tout simplement du mal à croire que cela ne l'était pas. Il voulait le croire. Il voulait qu'on le délivre de cet énorme poids qu'il avait sur la conscience mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il méritait ce châtiment. Il était le seul fautif. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Diana avec cet incapable de John, il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser, il n'aurait jamais dû courir après Peter Pettigrew pour se venger. Il aurait dû prendre Harry avec lui et partir loin d'ici. _Tout était de sa faute. _

« Je ne peux rien lui dire, Harry. » reprit Sirius. « Je ne peux pas lui avouer que sa mère est morte par ma faute. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. »

« Tu n'es pas responsable, Sirius ! » s'écria soudainement Harry qui avait l'impression que Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. « Diana s'est faite tuer par des _mangemorts_. Ta présence n'aurait rien changé. Tu serais probablement mort et Hermione et moi n'aurions pas eu la chance d'avoir de la famille encore aujourd'hui. Rien n'est de ta faute et je suis persuadé que Diana ne te tiens pas pour responsable de son décès. Elle t'aimait. Mes parents t'aimaient. Je t'aime. Tu as toujours une famille, Sirius. Ne t'enferme pas dans les regrets. »

Sirius posa une main tremblante sur la joue de son filleul, les yeux rouges. Il était réellement ému par les paroles que venait de prononcer Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne méritait pas autant d'amour.

« Quand tout sera fini, nous vivrons comme une vraie famille. Je te le promets, Harry. » réussit à prononcer Sirius. « _Hermione_, toi et moi. Nous serons heureux ensemble. »

Harry espérait de tout coeur que cela se produirait. Il avait retrouvé espoir dans la famille lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sirius pour la première fois lors de sa troisième année et il ne voulait absolument pas qu'on lui enlève ça une nouvelle fois et Hermione méritait de connaître cela aussi.

« Encore autre chose, Harry… » commença Sirius en s'éloignant de son neveu. « Si Hermione te parle de voix ou de visions étranges… Viens m'en parler. _Immédiatement_. »

* * *

_notes de l'auteure_

Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de la première partie… Quelles sont vos impressions ? J'ai réécrit ce chapitre au moins trois fois avant d'être totalement satisfaite du passage où Sirius raconte son histoire avec Diana. J'ai _énormément _aimé écrire ce passage et je me demandai si un prequel sur les Maraudeurs vous intéresserez avec bien évidemment Diana Havilland ? J'hésite beaucoup à le commencer. Comme d'habitude, j'_adore _les interactions entre Severus et Albus, c'est vraiment un véritable plaisir à chaque fois. Pour répondre à la question '_Combien de chapitre comportera Fire of the Stars ?_' Je pense et _j'aimerai_ aller jusqu'à 30 chapitres. J'ai déjà tout en tête, mes parties sont délimitées. Peut-être qu'il y en aura moins. Peut-être qu'il y en aura plus, je ne sais pas encore, à voir. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier passage ? De l'interaction entre Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue ? Et du fameux passage entre Harry Potter, Sirius Black et son amour perdu, Diana Havilland ? Je vous dit à très bientôt et j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires, bisous.

**.**

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**LambdaOfTheDead : **Effectivement c'est une grosse erreur de ma part car j'ai supprimé ce chapitre par inadvertance. Je m'excuse pour cette fausse alerte… **LMDB. **

**.**


	9. IX

Encore merci à vous tous.

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

_at my window sad and lonely _— jeff tweedy

* * *

Harry Potter n'aurait jamais pensé être encore plus bouleversé qu'il ne l'était déjà. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sirius Black l'avait profondément touché et il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire à présent. _Elle devait savoir. _

Après tout, c'était son droit de connaître la vérité. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de grandir auprès de ses parents biologiques, elle qui vivait constamment dans un éternel mensonge... Hermione était en droit de découvrir la réalité. Harry savait à quel point sa meilleure amie souffrait de ce manque atroce. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Le Survivant — comme aimait tant l'appeler le reste du monde, avait perdu ses parents. _Ses deux parents_. Hermione, non. Elle ignorait que, juste sous ses yeux, se cachait toujours l'un deux. Et le coeur de Harry Potter se brisa un peu plus. _Il lui restait encore quelqu'un après tout. _

Depuis qu'il connaissait réellement Hermione, Harry s'était de suite identifié à elle. Hermione avait été la confidente du jeune homme, ils se comprenaient, ils partageaient le même point commun — aussi triste fut-il. _Orphelin_. C'était ce qu'ils étaient après tout et, même si cela était idiot, Harry appréciait le fait de ne pas être le seul dans ce cas. Il avait trouvé une personne qui le comprenait entièrement, qui ressentait des sentiments semblables à ce qu'il pouvait éprouver. _Mais à présent..._

Harry était de nouveau le seul orphelin. Le petit Harry qui dormait sous l'escalier à _Privet Drive_. Le Harry âgé de onze ans qui était seul.

Pourtant, cette idée ne le rendit pas aussi triste qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Quelque chose avait changé après toutes ces années. Quelque chose de profond. Ne plus avoir de parents ne voulait pas dire automatiquement que nous étions orphelins et seuls. Non, Harry s'était trouvé sa propre famille et se l'était construite. Molly Weasley ne partageait guère son sang — comme tous les Weasley par ailleurs, mais elle l'avait toujours considéré comme l'un de ses enfants et Harry l'aimait comme sa propre mère. Ron était son frère et jamais on ne pourrait lui enlever cela. Sirius était comme un père depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de la vérité. Ce qu'il avait été heureux lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de venir s'installer chez lui une fois que tout serait fini ! Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi heureux. Les Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Remus... _Ils étaient sa famille. _

Hermione aussi avait forcément dû les considérer comme telle... Cela importait donc qu'elle connaisse la vérité un jour ?

Certes, Hermione avait tous les droits de savoir mais Harry considérait qu'il n'avait aucun droit là-dessus. Sirius devait lui dire. Ou peut-être pas... La jeune femme était enfin heureuse, pourquoi vouloir à tout prix la faire souffrir de nouveau ? Elle avait accepté tout cela, elle était passée à autre chose sans pour autant les oublier. Avec le temps, le trou béant présent dans la poitrine de la jeune femme s'était refermée et, de temps en temps, elle s'autorisait à laisser cette infâme tristesse la consommer encore un peu plus pour ensuite devenir plus forte et accepter. Puis, serait-ce vraiment bénéfique ? Hermione en voudrait au monde entier de lui avoir caché ses véritables origines — son _identité_, et de lui avoir privé d'une mère et d'un père aimants. Jamais elle ne s'en remettrait, elle se sentirait si triste, si perdue, si trahie ! Hermione serait détruite à jamais.

Finalement, Harry Potter aurait préféré ne rien savoir du tout et, encore une fois, sa curiosité lui faisait payer son défaut. Cette torture devait se finir au plus vite et Harry priait pour que tout se termine bien pour _Euphemia Black. _

* * *

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

À peine fut-elle sortie de la chambre que Pansy Parkinson tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas s'empêcher de poser exactement la même question à chaque fois que Pansy osait sortir de la pièce. Le seul moment où Pansy avait pu éviter Potter fut lorsqu'il discutait dehors avec Sirius Black et elle aurait sans aucun doute préféré qu'il reste dehors pendant encore un long moment.

« Elle est exactement dans le même état qu'il y a cinq minutes : elle dort comme un bébé. » répondit Pansy, agacée, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

« C'est étrange… Elle ne dort jamais autant habituellement. » rétorqua Harry les sourcils froncés, ses yeux fixés sur la porte close.

La jeune femme observa le jeune homme avec un air exaspéré sur son visage. En quoi était-ce bizarre qu'une personne dorme aussi longtemps ? Ils étaient en guerre, ils n'avaient pratiquement jamais le temps de se reposer convenablement car ils vivaient avec une peur constante qu'à leurs réveils, ils soient informés que l'un d'eux venait de décéder lors d'une mission.

« Elle est épuisée. » fit observer Pansy. « Il n'y a absolument rien d'étrange là-dedans, Potter. »

L'ancienne élève de Serpentard décida ensuite d'ignorer totalement ce que son interlocuteur en face d'elle se mit à déblatérer, préférant se diriger vers la petite salle de bain en prenant soin, bien sûr, de bousculer l'Élu. Harry n'apprécia pas ce geste et la suivit instinctivement dans la salle d'eau où Pansy s'empressa d'attraper un gant de toilette avant de le passer sous l'eau du robinet qu'elle avait au préalable mis sur froid, son regard ne croisant jamais celui de Potter qui l'observait attentivement. Harry remarqua que les mains de Pansy tremblait légèrement, signe manifeste qu'elle était bouleversée par quelque chose, ses sourcils étaient doucement froncés et son regard semblait vitreux.

Harry se doutait que quelque chose clochait.

En effet, si Harry n'était pas entré dans la chambre depuis sa discussion avec Sirius, il avait loupé certaines choses après son départ. Hermione dormait comme un loir, impossible de la réveiller et ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait Pansy Parkinson, non. Le problème était plutôt que la jeune femme transpirait énormément, que son front était brûlant comme du feu et cela faisait que d'empirer depuis quelques minutes. L'ancienne élève de Serpentard ne voulait rien dire à ce sujet. Si jamais elle ouvrait la bouche, la panique générale s'installerait dans la chaumière et Pansy en serait tenue pour responsable.

« Je crains que tu ne sois en train de me cacher quelque chose, Parkinson. » revint à la charge le Survivant qui avait à présent les bras croisés sur son torse, son dos appuyé contre la porte.

« Je crains de ne plus pouvoir te supporter, Potter. » souffla agacée Pansy qui essorait à présent son gant. « Granger a de la fièvre, c'est tout. Elle ne va pas mourir. »

À l'entente de ce dernier mot, le visage du jeune Harry devint étrangement pâle et comme il se trouvait derrière Pansy, elle, ne le remarqua pas. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à la brune qu'elle s'était déjà éclipsée de la pièce et juste avant que Harry puisse la rattraper, elle était de retour dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione et Ginny, la porte fermée à clé. Pansy savait que si Harry voulait entrer dans la pièce, un simple '_alohomora_' suffirait mais elle connaissait assez Harry Potter pour savoir qu'il respectait l'intimité des trois jeunes femmes pour débarquer comme cela dans la chambre, même s'il mourrait d'envie de voir ce qui était en train d'arriver à Hermione.

Une fois la porte fermée, Pansy se laissa lentement glisser contre le morceau de bois qui la séparait de Harry — qui était resté figé de l'autre côté de la porte. Pansy soupira fortement et ses yeux émeraudes se perdirent dans le lambris des murs tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte, Harry l'avait imité.

Ils étaient épuisés. Il faut dire qu'entre les _trop_ nombreuses tour de gardes, les réunions, la peur constante et maintenant la mystérieuse crise de Hermione, le sommeil n'était pas au rendez-vous. Tous avaient perdus l'habitude de dormir, favorisant la discussion et l'élaboration des missions à Morphée. S'ils voulaient avoir une chance de gagner un jour, il fallait au plus vite que cela change.

« Je suis désolé. »

Cela avait été prononcé si bas que Pansy failli ne pas l'entendre.

« Pour ? »

« Mon comportement. » répondit Harry, fatigué. « Je ne devrais pas être autant sur ton dos. Tu t'occupes de Hermione, je devrais te laisser tranquille. »

« Tu es inquiet, c'est normal. » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Pansy en se maudissant intérieurement.

« C'est juste que... » elle entendit un long soupir. « Hermione est comme une soeur. Je ne pourrai jamais m'en remettre si quelque chose lui arrivait. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Pansy aurait dû révéler le véritable état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune Gryffondor, mais, aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

« Peux-tu me faire une promesse ? » Pansy hocha de la tête bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. « Veille bien sur elle pour moi, s'il te plaît. »

Les yeux de Pansy se fermèrent instinctivement et acquiesça à nouveau d'un signe de tête. Pansy veillerait sur Hermione pour _lui_. À vrai dire, elle aurait même veillé sur Hermione même s'il ne lui aurait pas demandé car, après tout, Pansy n'avait pas besoin de cela pour prendre des initiatives.

Elle n'entendit pas Harry se lever. Peut-être était-il encore là, derrière la porte, à attendre patiemment qu'elle ne lui ouvre et _que…_ Il devait être retourné dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Même s'il se faisait un sang d'encre pour Hermione, il fallait qu'il se repose et Pansy ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Si sa conscience lui permettait, elle irait sans doute en faire de même également.

Entendant les draps se frotter, Pansy se releva pour déposer délicatement le gant glacé sur le front de son amie qui semblait s'être calmée depuis qu'elle était partie. Pansy regarda avec une grande attention le visage humide de la jeune femme ; les lèvres gercées ainsi que les cercles noirs qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La brune passa avec tendresse sa main sur le visage de son amie ; elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état et elle était forcée de reconnaître qu'elle comprenait l'inquiétude de Harry envers sa meilleure amie. Même si Fleur avait affirmé que Hermione n'avait rien de grave, on ne pouvait être sûr à 100%. Elle vit les lèvres de son amie bougées et entendit des murmures. Pensant que l'ancienne Gryffondor était en train de reprendre ses esprits, Pansy rapprocha son oreille droite de la bouche de Hermione pour tenter de déchiffrer ce qu'elle marmonnait.

Pansy ne comprit absolument rien. Sauf un hurlement à lui faire perdre l'ouïe.

Surprise et prise de panique, Pansy se recula subitement, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui était en train d'arriver à Hermione qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et qui hurlait comme si quelqu'un était en train de la torturer dans son sommeil.

« Hermione tout va bien, c'est moi Pansy. » essaya avec une voix douce la jeune femme.

Hermione continuait de hurler dans son sommeil ; des hurlements insupportables et qui rappelait à Pansy de très mauvais souvenir. L'ancienne Serpentard ferma les yeux un instant, sentant des larmes montées.

« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, Hermione. » réessaya-t-elle.

Les hurlements continuaient ainsi que les tremblements de la jeune femme. Ne supportant plus de l'entendre, Pansy se recroquevilla sur elle-même tout en prenant soin de se boucher les oreilles ; elle ne supportait pas les cris et particulièrement ceux qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux qu'avaient poussé sa mère lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'amusait à la torturer. Hermione hurlait si fort que Pansy se demanda pourquoi Potter et les autres n'avaient pas déjà rappliqué dans la pièce. Une ampoule se brisa sous les cris de la jeune femme ; puis une autre et ensuite : un grand silence.

À cet instant précis, dans la pièce, on pouvait uniquement entendre la respiration saccadée de Pansy qui était recroquevillée sur le sol de la chambre, les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés. Après quelques minutes a essayé de calmer les battements de son coeur, Pansy se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Seule une bougie éclairait encore la pièce et Pansy pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'oeil que Hermione était assise sur son lit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Tout va bien, Pansy ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, vers l'ancienne Gryffondor qui — quelques minutes plus tôt, hurlait à la mort.

« C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander. » répliqua la jeune femme en se relevant. « C'était quoi ça ? ! »

« Ça quoi ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant des sourcils.

Pansy était en rogne à présent.

« Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ? ! Granger tu viens littéralement de te tuer les cordes vocales pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes ! » s'exclama la brune, furibonde. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ? »

« P… Pansy je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles… Je… » commença difficilement Hermione. « Je ne me souviens de rien. »

En voyant le regard perdu de la brune, Pansy semblait se calmer un petit peu ; il était évident qu'elle n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer et le plus étrange semblait être le fait que absolument personne ne l'avait entendu. Même pas Potter, alors que, pourtant, il rôdait devant la chambre comme un garde depuis qu'on avait emmené Hermione dans sa chambre.

« Tu ne te souviens même pas de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le salon ? » demanda doucement Pansy.

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir un instant avec de hocher négativement la tête. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai extrêmement bien dormi. » répondit Hermione avec un immense sourire qui fit presque peur à Pansy Parkinson.

Quelque chose clochait définitivement avec elle.

* * *

« Je te dis qu'elle m'a littéralement hurlé dans les oreilles durant une bonne dizaine de minutes ! »

Le sourcil arqué, le regard fermé, Harry Potter doutait énormément de ce que lui raconté la jeune femme qui se tenait debout devant lui.

« Alors comment expliques-tu que je n'ai rien entendu ? Ou que tout le monde n'ait absolument rien entendu ? »

Pansy souffla, exaspérée. Harry était une vraie tête de mule.

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, Potter. Une chose est sûre : je ne suis pas folle, je sais ce que j'ai vu et _surtout_ entendu. » persista Pansy. « Quelque chose semblait la posséder, Potter et crois-moi, ce n'était pas joyeux à entendre. »

Harry vit un certain mélange de peur et de tristesse dans le regard de la jeune femme ; elle semblait vraiment apeurée par ce qu'elle avait vécu dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. A vrai dire, Harry voulait la croire ; il le voulait vraiment. Mais beaucoup de chose semblait complètement incohérente pour que ce soit vrai. Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait expliquer le regard qu'avait Pansy.

« Tu es peut-être épuisée toi aussi, Parkinson. »

« Potter je te dis qu'il y a un problème avec Hermione ! » Pansy haussa le ton lorsqu'elle vit le brun se lever de son fauteuil pour partir.

« Elle m'a l'air d'aller plutôt bien d'après ce que j'ai vu. » rétorqua Harry en se retournant vers la jeune fille.

Pansy s'avança vers Harry.

« Pourtant tu ne pensais pas la même chose toute à l'heure ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Les rôles sont inversés. » fit-il en haussant les épaules. « Etonnant, non ? »

Et il lui tourna le dos à nouveau. Grosse erreur. Cette action ne fit que d'énerver encore plus l'ancienne Serpentard qui s'empressa d'attraper le bras du Survivant pour le retourner, de sorte à ce qu'il soit face à face. Les sourcils froncés, le regard noir et le visage dangereusement proche de celui du Héros, Pansy se remit à parler, plus doucement cette fois-ci.

« Crois-moi, je t'en prie. » chuchota-t-elle. « Tu m'as demandé de prendre soin d'elle. Je l'ai fait. Je le fais. Il faut la surveiller de prêt, Harry. »

L'homme cru défaillir en sentent le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres, en entendant la petite voix douce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et en l'entendant prononcer son prénom avec douceur. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser son regard sur les lèvres parfaites de la brune, Harry s'éloigna un peu de la jeune sorcière en soupirant.

« Si cela peu te rassurer… » commença Harry sans reposer son regard sur elle. « Je la surveillerai. »

Pansy poussa alors un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis l'épisode de la chambre, Pansy avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et elle avait peur. Peur pour Hermione et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été aussi inquiète que Harry quelques heures plus tôt. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait cru ?

« Merci. » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Harry lui offrit pour seule réponse une simple pression sur son épaule avant de définitivement quitter la pièce pour aller rencontrer Morphée, non sans lui adresser trois derniers mots.

« Bonne nuit, Pansy ».

* * *

La nuit fut plus que compliquée pour Pansy et Harry. Il faut dire qu'après les événements auxquels Pansy avait assisté, elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Elle se repassait en boucle les hurlements que sa colocataire de chambre avait poussé et de l'expression d'horreur qui était plantée sur son visage. Une expression qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'avait eu Barbara Parkinson avant de mourir. Pansy ne savait pas pourquoi mais, pour elle, Hermione avait poussé, avec exactement la même intonation que sa mère, des hurlements. C'était idiot et Pansy le savait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange.

« Parkinson, tu m'entends ? »

« Mmh ? »

Blaise roula des yeux.

« Tu peux me passer le bacon, s'il te plaît ? » répéta Blaise Zabini en zieutant sa convoitise.

Pansy jeta un regard vers les nombreuses tranches de bacon que venait d'apporter Madame Weasley et grimaça devant toute cette graisse. Néanmoins, elle passa le plat à son ami, non sans retenir une expression de dégoût, ce qui arracha un rire à Blaise.

« Cesse de faire ta difficile, Parki. » fit Blaise amusé. « A Poudlard tu étais la première à te jeter là-dessus. »

Pansy retenu un sourire.

« C'est sûrement pour ça que je ne peux plus supporter la vision de cette horreur. » répondit Pansy en détournant le regard, provoquant un nouveau rire de la part de Blaise.

Juste en face d'eux se trouvait Hermione et Harry — qui semblait ne pas pouvoir détacher son regard de la jeune femme qui continuait sa conversation avec Blaise. Toute la nuit, Parkinson avait occupé ses pensées. Maudite femme. Lui, qui, habituellement n'avait aucun mal à dormir, venait de passer la pire nuit de toute sa vie.

« On va devoir y aller, Harry. »

La petite voix de sa meilleure amie fit détourner — finalement, son regard.

« Tu es sûre de toujours vouloir venir, Hermione ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, Harry. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, cesse de t'en faire pour moi. » répondit Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry tenta de lui rendre son sourire mais les mots de Pansy rempli d'inquiétude lui revenaient en mémoire. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention avec Hermione car même si elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Après avoir fini son plat, Harry se leva, suivit de Hermione et Pansy qui habillèrent leurs capes noires tout en se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée.

« Je te préviens Parkinson. » commença Harry. « Un seul faux pas et je te tue avec lui. » prévenu Harry.

La jeune femme se contenta de rouler des yeux une fois de plus et entreprit d'attraper les bras de ses deux anciens ennemis pour transplaner dans la seconde qui suivit. Ils atterrirent dans la remise de l'ancienne boutique des frères Weasley. Tout était poussiéreux et en bazar ; plusieurs cartons jonchaient le sol et des toilettes d'araignées décoraient le plafond et certains objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Le parquet se mit à craquer sous le poids des trois adolescents, ce qui fit pointer les baguettes des trois protagonistes droit devant eux. Les grincements du parquet se firent entendre un peu plus loin, signe que quelqu'un arrivait dans leur direction. Hermione attrapa plus fermement sa baguette et la pointa bien en direction du bruit — prête à jeter le moindre sort. Quant à Pansy, elle baissa sa baguette lorsqu'elle vit un homme qui avait les mains levées, avec un éternel sourire en coin au bout des lèvres. Harry et Hermione baissèrent alors leurs baguettes, restant néanmoins sur leurs gardes tandis que Pansy jaugeait l'homme avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Potter. » salua Draco Malfoy.

« Malfoy. »

« Granger, ravie de te revoir. » fit le blond en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« Plaisir non partagé. » répondit cette dernière en foudroyant du regard.

Cette réponse ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire agaçant du jeune homme ; elle n'avait absolument pas changé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi longs et bouclés, indomptables ; ses grands yeux bleu reflétaient toujours la détermination et le courage que possédait la jeune femme. Typiquement Gryffondor. Sa silhouette était toujours aussi élancée de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Incroyable. Quant à Saint Potter, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et il semblait beaucoup plus fatigué et encore plus agaçant qu'à l'époque. Génial.

« Bon, je dois reconnaître qu'habituellement j'apprécie énormément les grands moments de silence mais je pense que nous sommes ici pour une raison assez importante. » commença Pansy en s'avançant vers le Mangemort. « Donc si vous pouviez, s'il vous plaît, mettre votre petite bataille de silence à plus tard, cela serait vachement gentil de votre part. »

Les quatre protagonistes se lancèrent alors un dernier regard et Draco haussa des épaules, non sans un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et demanda aux trois autres personnes de le suivre dans la pièce d'à côté où se trouvait une table ronde avec quatre chaises autour. Des bougies éclairaient la petite pièce et les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent toujours dans un silence de mort. Cela n'allait pas être aussi simple.

* * *

_notes de l'auteure_

Un chapitre beaucoup plus court que le précédent, je m'en excuse mais le suivant devrait être beaucoup plus long. Bonne rentrée 2019 à tou. te. s, pour celles et ceux qui suivent encore des études. J'espère que cette année scolaire sera aussi excellente que les autres et que la réussite sera au rendez-vous de chacun. e. s. Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas aussi intéressant que le précédent mais il faut bien installer — doucement mais sûrement, l'élément déclencheur de cette histoire. Contrairement au chapitre précédent, je vous offre un petit passage avec notre Draco Malfoy adoré et promis : il sera présent au prochain chapitre. À votre avis, qu'est-il en train d'arriver à notre Euphemia Black ? N'oubliez pas de m'écrire vos idées en review ou par message privé, c'est avec plaisir que je répondrai. Je voudrai également vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, je suis sincèrement heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise et que cette réécriture soit à votre convenance. Merci. En attendant vos retours avec impatience, je vous dit à très bientôt. _Portez-vous bien, ciao tout le monde, peace ! _

**.**


	10. X

Bonjour.

Ce chapitre annonce la fin de la première partie. Je suis très impatiente de vous dévoiler la suite. Merci encore pour vos fantastiques reviews, vos mis en suivi et en favori. Mille mercis.

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

_gypsy_ — fleetwood mac

* * *

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que personne ne parlait.

Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger se trouvaient à présent assis à une table dans le silence le plus complet. Pansy contemplait ses cuticules avec grand intérêt tandis que Hermione s'amusait à compter le nombre de briques qui se trouvaient sur le mur. Quant à Harry et Draco, ils se défiaient du regard, _pour changer_. Aucun des deux n'osaient ciller, de peur de perdre le combat. Pansy jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux garçons et les jaugea du regard. Elle les trouvait ridicule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, décidément elle était abonnée au roulage de yeux ; c'était sa marque de fabrique.

« Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un combat pour savoir qui est le plus fort des deux. Venons en au sujet de notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

« Malfoy. Explique-toi. » ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre.

Le désigné regarda son ami et se racla la gorge pour que toute l'attention soit portée sur lui. Il adorait ça.

« Comme ma chère Pansy a dû vous le dire, si je suis ici c'est parce que je veux changer de camp. »

« Nous le savons ça. Ce que nous voulons savoir c'est : _pourquoi ?_ Et nous voulons de bonnes raisons. » cingla Hermione Granger, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs.

Draco la regarda un instant, toujours un petit sourire en coin. _Sa signature_. Pansy observait les deux légèrement amusée, _enfin un peu de croustillant dans sa vie_.

« Cela devient trop dangereux pour ma mère ainsi que pour ma personne. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était uniquement pour sauver ma mère mais aujourd'hui tout est différent et tout devient plus compliqué pour nous. » fit Draco, le ton privé de toute émotion. « Je veux me racheter. Je suis conscient qu'avec tout ce que j'ai fait je ne pourrais pas totalement me faire pardonner mais : je le veux sincèrement. » il regardait Hermione avec insistance. « Nous n'avons pas tous eu la chance de naître du bon côté. » ajouta-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de la brune.

Hermione le jaugea un instant, suspicieuse dans un premier temps puis surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé pour prononcer ces derniers mots. Il avait l'air d'être envieux de la « chance » qu'avaient eut Hermione et Harry en « naissant » du bon côté. Et quelque part au plus profond de Hermione, cela la toucha plus qu'elle n'aurait aimé le reconnaître.

« Que proposes-tu pour nous aider, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, sa main frottant distraitement son œil.

Draco lança un dernier regard à Hermione avant de regarder le survivant.

« Les futures attaques des mangemorts entièrement détaillées. »

Harry lança un regard à Pansy et Hermione en secouant la tête en signe de négation.

« Qui te dis que nous n'avons pas déjà quelqu'un sur le coup ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait, Potter. » rétorqua Draco légèrement intrigué par ce que venait de dire le brun. « Savais-tu qu'une attaque des Mangemorts sur des moldues à Kensington était prévue pour dans deux jours ? » fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Les trois membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent, horrifiés. Harry plissa des yeux, suspicieux : c'était peut-être un piège, si l'Ordre décidait d'y aller, ils fonceraient certainement dans la gueule du loup. _Mais si cela s'avérait être vrai..._

« Ce que tu proposes n'est pas assez. » trancha Harry.

Draco fronça des sourcils, perplexe. Que pouvait-il leur offrir ? De l'argent ? _Des affaires ?_ Potter aurait bien besoin de changer son tee-shirt bleu.

« Des informations personnelles ? » proposa le blond.

Là, Harry, Hermione et Pansy se redressèrent comme un seul homme en même temps, un air très intéressé sur leurs visages.

« Cela dépend... Qu'appelles-tu 'informations personnelles' ? » demanda Pansy, plus qu'intéressée.

Et là, _Draco comprit_. C'était si évident. Il se mit à sourire intérieurement. Ils étaient totalement à sa merci à présent.

« J'ai ouï-dire que vous étiez à la recherche de certaines choses pour anéantir le mage noir... » fit Draco en observant ses cuticules, l'air désintéressé. « Des Horcruxes, c'est ça ? » il lança un regard aux trois anciens élèves.

« Tu... Tu sais où se trouvent les Horcruxes ? » fit Hermione, abasourdie.

Draco sourit à nouveau en coin. _C'était si facile_.

« Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Cela dépend. » dit-il d'un ton détaché.

Pansy dû se retenir de justesse de laisser échapper un rire moqueur. _Qu'il était malin_, un vrai Serpentard.

« Alors Potter ? Suis-je le bien venu dans l'Ordre ? » demanda Draco sur le ton de la provoque.

Harry serra des poings et avala difficilement sa salive, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il lança un regard à Hermione comme pour lui demander son avis. La jeune femme se contenta simplement de hocher la tête, à contre-coeur.

« Je veux les plans détaillés et les informations. On se retrouve au même endroit dans deux jours et à la même heure. Prends uniquement les affaires dont tu as besoin. » fit Harry en se levant. « Bienvenu dans l'Ordre. » lui dit-il en lui présentant sa main pour qu'il la serre.

C'était à contre-coeur qu'il acceptait ça, Draco le savait mais le blond savait aussi que Harry Potter, le héros, ne pouvait se permettre de laisser passer une chance pareille. Le blond lui serra la main et hocha de la tête.

« Si tu oses te faire remarquer, faire un seul faux pas ou encore nous trahir, je te tue de mes propres mains. » menaça Harry en serrant un peu trop fort la main du blond. « Pas de baguette magique, juste mes poings. Compris ? »

Si Draco n'était pas en mission ou si la situation n'était pas aussi urgente, il aurait sûrement ri au nez du Survivant car — _il fallait l'avouer_, son petit discours était ridicule. Pourtant, Draco devait avouer que le regard plus que menaçant de Harry Potter lui faisait assez froid dans le dos.

« Ce serait idiot de ma part de vous trahir, Potter. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry lâcha la main du jeune blond et partie en direction de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri, suivit de très près par Hermione qui murmurait déjà des choses à l'oreille de Saint Potter tandis que Pansy tandis que Pansy envoya un baiser à son meilleur ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui murmurant un « _je suis fière de toi_ » avant de partir rejoindre ses camarades pour transplaner, laissant Draco seul dans la vieille boutique. Il était partagé entre un sentiment de fierté et de honte. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds platines, il prit une grande inspiration avant de transplaner chez lui.

* * *

Lorsque Pansy, Hermione et Harry arrivèrent à destination, les trois membres de l'Ordre ne purent s'empêcher de contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à eux : ils se trouvaient à côté d'une plage au milieu de petites collines de sables et au milieu d'entre-elle se trouvait la petite mais néanmoins charmante Chaumière aux Coquillages. Hermione profita de ce moment de calme pour fermer les yeux ; appréciant fortement la musique que produisaient les vagues qui venaient caresser les sables. Sentant de ses deux amis continuaient leur chemin, Hermione ouvrit à contre-coeur les yeux et s'empressa de les suivre en remarquant qu'une certaine personne marchait dans leur direction. Blaise Zabini, vêtu de son éternel tee-shirt vert foncé et d'un simple jean et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Hermione n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Blaise ; il avait toujours été agréable envers elle et ne l'avait jamais insulté comme avait pu le faire ses meilleurs amis. Oui, Blaise avait sans doute toujours été le moins agaçant du trio vert et argent.

« Je vois que tout s'est bien passé si Parky est encore en vie. » plaisanta Blaise en désignant du menton la jeune femme aux cheveux noir de jais.

Hermione gloussa doucement tandis que Pansy le foudroya du regard tout en s'avançant vers lui.

« Appelle-moi encore une seule fois 'Parky' et je t'envoie rencontrer tous les Saints du Paradis en deux secondes top chrono. » siffla-t-elle. « Et oui, pour ta gouverne : _tout s'est bien passé._ » dit-elle fièrement. « Chaque chose que j'organise se passe parfaitement. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, Zabini. » fit-elle remarquer, non sans une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Blaise sourit comme s'il était attendri par ce que venait de lui déclarer Pansy et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. En voyant cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux et décida de rentrer dans la maison sous le regard inquisiteur de Mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson.

Se pourrait-il que le grand, _l'illustre_ Harry Potter soit... _jaloux_ ?

Certes, ils partageaient une relation assez... _étrange_ mais il n'avait jamais été question d'éprouver ce sentiment inutile et répugnant qu'était _l'amour_. Bien que depuis qu'ils avaient discuté du cas de Hermione, la nuit dernière, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Quelque chose que Pansy n'appréciait pas du tout. Cela passait de l'étrange sensation qu'elle ressentait au niveau de son estomac lorsqu'elle le voyait ; sûrement une envie de vomir, ne cessait-elle de se répéter, et de la stupide manie qu'elle avait de laisser son regard descendre sur ses lèv...

**_STOP_**.

_Pansy, tu dérailles ma fille. _**_REPRENDS-TOI_**_. _

Penser à cela lui donnait la nausée. Harry Potter représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait chez une personne : il avait tous les défauts que possédait _Théodore Nott _; et Dieu sait qu'elle détestait tout ce qui se rapportait à Théodore Nott.

Théodore Nott avait été, en quelque sorte, le grand amour de Pansy. Il n'était pas possible pour Pansy d'affirmer qu'elle l'avait réellement aimer mais la trahison l'avait plus que dégoûtée et — sans doute pour rajouter un peu plus de drame, Pansy avait décidé de le proclamer comme seul être aimé.

Ce qui était plus que ridicule.

Depuis qu'elle avait réellement fait la connaissance de Potter, Pansy avait ressenti une étrange sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec Théodore. Au fil des mois, leurs sentiments étaient en train de changer, Pansy n'était pas stupide. Elle ne l'admettrait probablement jamais, mais, Pansy était terrifiée de voir où cela allait les mener parce qu'elle avait le sentiment de savoir où les sentiments de Harry étaient en train de l'amener. C'était un jeu d'attente pour voir qui craquerait en premier.

Pansy ne voulait absolument pas perdre.

* * *

Il y avait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici.

La dernière fois qu'il avait franchi les grandes portes de l'école, il devait probablement être âgé de dix-huit ans et était accompagné de son meilleur _ami_ à ses côtés. Voilà pourquoi, revenir ici après des décennies, lui fit plus que bizarre.

Il parcourait d'un pas silencieux les longs couloirs de l'école, prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et à ne pas se faire prendre par cet imbécile de Rusard. L'homme se félicita mentalement pour son excellente mémoire des nombreux passages qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

Le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse en lui ; il avait passé d'excellentes années ici — certainement comme la plupart des élèves ici. Ce fut plus un sentiment de mélancolie qui envahissait son cœur à chaque pas qui le rapprochait du bureau du directeur du château. _Il lui manquait atrocement, _sans doute plus que l'homme aurait aimé se l'avouer. Il s'était joué de lui et s'était laisser prendre à son propre jeu.

_Un revers de la médaille_ _sans doute_.

Ce fut avec une facilité déconcertante que l'homme parvenu à entrer dans le bureau du nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière venue, et le sorcier appréciait cela. D'un pas assez lent et seulement éclairé par les faisceaux de lumières que produisait la lune, le sorcier regarda avec grande attention tous les tableaux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il fallait qu'il _le _trouve.

Il y avait tellement de tableaux et le sorcier se demandait à quoi cela servait de garder absolument _tous _les portraits des anciens directeurs de l'école quand le plus connu était Albus Dumbledore. L'homme tenta de murmurer le nom du directeur, espérant secrètement qu'il accepterait de venir à lui mais il ne vit aucun changement au niveau des nombreux portraits. Fortement agacé par la situation, l'homme ne sentit même pas le bout d'une baguette touchant sa nuque, prête à jeter le moindre sort.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

L'homme se figea et quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire narquois apparût sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis venu me recueillir. » répondit-il en levant les mains en l'air, signe qu'il ne se battrait pas.

Il sentit la baguette de l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son cou et grimaça légèrement.

« La tombe d'Albus Dumbledore ne se trouve pas ici. » fit-il remarquer.

« Mais son portrait : oui. » répondit malicieusement l'homme.

Le sorcier se retourna tout doucement pour ne pas brusquer celui qui pourrait potentiellement finir sa vie sur le champ.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de vous voir après tout ce temps. » éluda l'homme en continuant de pointer sa baguette dans sa direction.

Le sourire narquois ne disparut pas pour autant.

« Dumbledore a toujours été un très grand sentimental… » fit l'intrus en zieutant les nombreux portraits dans l'espoir de trouver _enfin _celui qu'il cherchait. « Comme vous, apparemment. » reprit-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Cette fois-ci, Severus s'avança à une vitesse folle et pointa dangereusement sa baguette sur la joue de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Que voulez-vous réellement ? » demanda le directeur de Poudlard à présent irrité par l'attitude du vieil homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« J'ai la très forte sensation que vous savez où se trouve Mademoiselle Cromwell. » répondit-il. « Je veux savoir où elle est. »

Severus Rogue laissa échapper un rire qui aurait dû faire peur au sorcier qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Laissez-moi résumer… » fit l'ancien professeur de potions après un moment. « Vous avez pris le risque de venir jusqu'ici pour savoir où se trouve Mademoiselle Cromwell… » il retenu de justesse un second rire. « Croyez-vous sincèrement que Dumbledore allait vous dévoiler où elle se cache ? »

Severus ne s'attendit pas au petit sourire amusé qui apparut aux lèvres du célèbre sorcier qui se tenait devant lui.

« Mon cher Severus… » fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du nouveau directeur. « Il n'y a rien que Albus Dumbledore puisse cacher à Gellert Grindelwald. »

* * *

FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE

* * *

_note de l'auteure_

J'espère que vous allez toutes et tous bien et que votre début d'année scolaire se passe à _merveille_. En ce début du traditionnel et _interminable_ mois de septembre, j'ai pris la décision et surtout — _d'essayer un maximum_, d'être beaucoup plus régulière dans mes publications. Régulière, _on s'entends_, avec les études, je dirais essayer au **minimum de publier une fois par mois** au lieu d'une fois toutes les pleines lunes. N'ayant pas — _pour le moment_, une énorme charge de travail, je vais essayer de publier **une fois toutes les deux semaines**, mais je ne promets rien ! Il est assez court par faute de temps pour écrire mais j'avais très envie de publier quelque chose. Draco entre enfin dans l'Ordre et retrouve sa chère Pansy. On introduit également Grindelwald et je suis si impatiente d'écrire plus sur lui ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis, j'aime beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez et cela me donne un peu plus confiance dans l'écriture. Quel a été votre (ou _vos_) chapitre(s) préféré(s) de cette première partie ? Personnellement, le chapitre huit reste mon grand favori de cette première partie**. **Dans l'attente de connaître vos retours avant le premier chapitre de la seconde partie de l'histoire, bien à vous.

**.**

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**Nedwige Stark **: Effectivement, c'est un peu mon but mais je l'espère : tout aura un sens très bientôt. Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité à chaque nouveau post, cela me touche beaucoup.** LMDB. **

**drou : **Merci pour ta review. **LMDB.**

**.**


End file.
